The Stepping Stones
by LittleCharmers
Summary: Hope is found in every child's eyes. Loss is found in every adult's. Dreaming is for children, living is for the grown. Reality is meant to crush childhood, not make their dreams come true. Dreams fade into darkness, recycled into another child with open eyes who will one day step on the same stones and break their legs. AtemxOC, MahadxOC, Seto is single. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Light

**So...yeah. I decided to go ahead and post this story. I wasn't going to make anything of it, and it's not an idea I would ever publish for money or profit. In fact, I wouldn't right a book with this type of setting. I would use a setting I'm more familiar with. In any case, there are certain warnings I want to give before you start reading this story.  
**

**For a few warnings, this story will contain mature content. I rated M for a reason, not for shits and giggles. It will display children to young adults in very messy situations. One of the major themes later in the story will become the passage into adulthood, and virginity...along with friendship (of course!). I'll explain more of that when I get there, but it will be there. Just a warning. Another warning is that this story contains ideologically sensitive material. Certain views that were commonly shared in the ancient world along with my own personal take on things will be expressed. They do not in any way align with our modern sense of morality and what we believe to be true. I'm sorry, but in Ancient Egypt, they didn't always agree with our views.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! I only own a few characters in the story. Also, some of the things you are about to read are not historically accurate, not for ancient Egypt. I will point them out as I go. However, everything in the story is a norm from a different culture (such as Greek or Mesopotamian) that I just decided to put into the Egyptian one.**

**Thank you and have fun!**

* * *

First, there was light. And He saw it was good. Day by day, He created more and more, until the world came to be. When he was done, he saw it was good, and went to rest. However, there was something missing. An image of himself. And so, He took the dust and from the ground, man was born. Then, from man, came woman. Man and woman were to love each other, and have many children to love even more. Then, the Lord saw what He had created, and it was good.

Now, He gave them one command, and it was to not eat from the forbidden tree of knowledge of good and evil. Being curious creatures, the woman was tempted by a serpent, and ate a fruit from the said tree. At that moment, the world wept. The animals wept. The sun and moon cried out in horror, and the Lord appeared before the man and woman, and from that day on, woman would suffer in labour, and man would hunt for his food. Both would die and return from whence they came.

Naughty children are punished as their ancestors were who led the way for sin, misery, and strife upon our world. Brother would kill brother after the first sin, crime would run rampant, and the Almighty would abandon our world and let the fallen angel rule over the tainted earthly kingdom.

"We are special, children," the mother whispered, placing a blanket over them. "We are the Almighty's chosen people. He whose name cannot be said or written protects us, and we must revere Him by worshipping no other gods." One of the young girls squirmed in her position, wanting to break free from her confine. But it was bedtime, and they had to all sleep. "May I Am keep my children safe. Don't be naughty now." The woman smiled gently at her daughter and kissed her forehead, earning a huff from the girl.

The little boy, however, remained still, and nodded upon hearing his mother's story. It was one she told every night to her children, to raise them properly in the name of their God. Living in Egypt, these gods of gold and earth would surely tempt them, but Jael would have none of that. These were fine Israelite children, who would learn the sacred language, and continue their way of life. "Mother! Mother!" the little girl exclaimed, squirming once again in her place. "Do you wish to know how I would create the world? If it were me, I would start with the sky, and then the sun and moon. The sun and moon would compete for the brightest shine, but the sun would win. The moon would cry so much, that all here tears would be caught by the sky, and turn solid, piercing holes into the heavens. Humans would fall out, as if the sky was crying. What do you think, mother?"

"Naughty child!" the mother scolded, causing the girl to frown. "Do not speak such blasphemy! Our Lord created this world in one way, and it is the only way. Dearest, I love your stories, but only one can be true for our world."

"Mother," the boy piped up, sitting up on the bed. "Why do the Egyptians worship so many gods? Is each god so inadequate that they need many?"

"They do not know truth, my son. It is in their birth. They are not blessed like we."

"We are blessed?"

"We are chosen, chosen by the great I Am. We are saved through his word."

The boy nodded, although not fully understanding. He would one day make a fine Israelite man. The saucy little girl would have to be worked upon, however, and her mouth well controlled. "Mother! Mother! Mother!" the girl yelled, earning a sigh from the woman. "Release me from these confines and let me play! I beg of you! Do you not love me?!"

"I adore you, my sweet, but it is time for bed. You can play tomorrow."

"I have chores tomorrow."

"After your chores, you may play, saucy girl."

"You lie to me. Father works in the fields tomorrow, he will surely need me and Asim to help him."

"No, you remain with me. I shall make you a fine lady."

Shalise groaned in frustration, kicking her sheets. "I resent this."

Jael laughed at the girl, holding her tightly. "Tell me what you do not resent and I shall fetch it for you."

"I do not resent play."

"I shall get it for you first thing in the morning. Now sleep." With that, Jael laid beside her children as her husband waited for her to speak of financial problems. Despite Hiram's nervousness, he allowed Jael to stay as long as she needed with the children. Their sleep was more important to him than most things. It was the only thing he could give them to be strong, for food was becoming a struggle. What would become of his handsome son without his fill? Or his beautiful daughter, whose skin was the sweetest golden brown?

Hiram sat beside Jael to watch his children sleep, wanting to weep at the sight of their thinning bodies. With a gentle pat, Jael followed her husband to another room, where Hiram remorsefully told Jael that they would not have enough money for food in the next few days, and Asim would have to be a regular worker with him. "Asim has not yet seen the light of 9 years!" Jael protested, glancing over her son.

"I understand that, Jael, but we struggle. The poor must do what they can to feed their women and children."

"You will be working that child."

"He is a strong, able-bodied young man. He will know no wear. Youth is always wasted on the young."

Jael remained quiet, looking down. Plenty of other fathers did as Hiram did, bringing their sons to work to earn more. Yet, Jael wanted to wait a bit longer. When the boy grew his first strand of body hair, perhaps. No, but that would be too late. With that, Jael sighed and shook her head. "He is still just a boy. Do not force him to tasks beyond his ability."

"Of course I won't. With Asim working with me, I'm afraid our vivacious Shalise will have to stay home with you. Teach her the arts of womanhood while we are gone."

Jael nodded. "Yes, husband. I shall make her a lady."

"With such beauty, I'm afraid of lecherous men and upstart fathers looking for a wife for their sons."

"Her beauty is a blessing. With it, we can assure her a fine husband."

"None so fine as her brother, but you are right. I shall look when the time comes."

They continued to speak throughout the night, with Jael listing the items she would need to buy at the market for meals. It was a difficult life with little money, but as long as they were all filled with joy, it was a life blessed by the Almighty. He would not abandon his people, no matter how far apart they were. At last, the mother and father approached the children and held each in their arm. They thought about how much they had struggled for a son, but received both a son and daughter.

People spoke of their goodness and blessings. They spoke and whispered of the strong and comely Asim, and the brash Shalise, whose golden brown skin awed them all. They spoke of Jael's good mothering and Hasim's care for his family. It was a family of the Lord, no doubt. For only the Lord could give one such good fortunate after years of misery.

In the coming morning, Shalise, as promised, was allowed a brief period of play. She ran to and fro houses, announcing her presence with a booming voice. "Neighbour! I come to play with you, now come out before the sun grows weary!" The neighbours muttered and sighed at the girl, waking them all in her search for partners.

Despite her choice, little children filtered out of their homes and ran to the girl. "I've come! I've come!" one girl proclaimed, laughing as she did so. Little girls all gathered around Shalise, and each spoke of the next game they would play. "I say we run in circles and the first to heave is the loser!" one proposed.

Another rejected the proposal, shaking her head. "No, that is uncomely. We shall only play tag."

"But tag is boring!"

"What if we played blindfolded?" Shalise piped up. "We shall cover our eyes and use only our ears and wits to catch each other."

The other girls laughed, and nodded. "I wish to dance," one said.

"Then we shall play with our eyes closed and our feet dancing!" Another yelled.

Little boys crowded around the girls, hearing of their silly game. It was silly and only for girls. No, the boys would go off somewhere else and wrestle, and do all types of manly things. They'd drink, yes, and fight each other with their arms. They'd stand tall and stylistically display their male appendage in a game of manliness. Then, they'd affirm how much they had worked with their fathers the previous day, and would work that day. Each challenged the other, and each claimed an hour more than what he had done.

Jael smiled as she saw the girls search for some type of cloth to cover their eyes, but they did so dancing. After all, many of the little girls wished to dance. Upon finding some Egyptian children, although it alarmed some Israelites, the girls were given the cloth they needed in exchange that those children be allowed to play as well. "The more the better!" they all agreed.

The woman sat in her home as her daughter played outside and her son readied himself for the work day. "Must I go, mother? All day?" he asked, to which Jael nodded.

"Your father needs you, my darling."

Asim was taught never to question his parents' wisdom too much, and so, he remained silent and content with her answer. She washed his clothes and gave him clean ones. As a mother who felt she would not see her child in many years, she combed his hair, and urged him to sit and save his energy.

A little girl burst through the door with a hand on her blindfold and another on her hips. "Brother, come with us! You have to keep us playing fair! I suspect naughtiness."

"From you?" Asim questioned.

"It is acceptable if it is from me."

"Have you caught other girls in your own naughtiness?"

"You're avoiding the dilemma. I'm afraid there's dishonesty going around."

"Make yourself honest first and I shall help you."

"I am honest! I come here to tell you of others which pardon my dishonesty."

"It does not work that way."

"Prove it. Shall you show me your penis and affirm it?"

Shalise mocked her older brother, earning a look from her mother. "Shalise! Enough of those words!" Jael took the girl and dragged her to the back, where Asim winced as he heard cries from his sister. Hiram could only shake his head at their struggle with Shalise, and beckoned their good son forward.

The boy came, and was given a small pat from his father. Today would be the day he'd be working like a man. It was something Hiram told him on their way to the fields. On certain days, they worked on the fields of nobility. Others, they would fish for food, and in some days, they'd work on their own garden. They served whoever had money and whenever they requested. It was simply the life of a poor man. It was something that Hiram wished his children could escape. However, one should always be careful with their wishes.

In the fields, men approached him throughout the day, asking of his daughter. You see, his child was a beautiful one, and with proper care, as they were sure Jael would give, she'd be quite the woman. Each one offered more to Hiram than the other, and Asim sat uncomfortably as the men spoke of marriage with their children when Shalise was 13 years old. "She is no more than six years, do not hurry this," Hiram would beg each one. It comforted Asim to know their father would protect them.

In the home, Shalise sat beside her mother, indignant as the woman attempted to teach the girl to weave, cook, and clean. Taking the spindle, she handed it over to her child, who spat on it. With that, Jael smacked the girl's lips and handed her the spindle once more. That time, Shalise took it, and followed her mother's instructions. "You shall be made a proper woman," Jael affirmed, sighing at the thought of the Herculean task before her.

"I am Shalise, not proper woman. Learn my name if you wish to teach me anything."

"Child! How dare you use that language on your mother?"

"My mother hit me." Jael's expression softened at the girl, and she found no strength to hit her again. Therefore, Jael simply held the girl tightly and rocked her as she had done when she was a babe. "Mother," Shalise began. "Do you want to hear a story?"

Jael nodded. "What is it, dearest?"

Smiling, Shalise settled against the warm woman, now forgiving her mother instantly. "Did you know that the sky and earth were in love? That's what the Egyptians told me. I think what had happened was that although they were so in love, the sky met the sun. The sun shone brilliantly and made himself a dashing gentleman. And so, the sky began to drift further and further away from the earth. 'Where do you go?!' the earth would ask her, but the sky drifted and drifted towards the brightness of the sun."

"What happened then?"

"Then, when the sky got so close to the sun, the sun turned away from her! He simply turned away! For, what happened you see is that he saw the earth, and fell right in love. It was quite cruel. And so, as the sky drifted in the air towards the sun, the sun began to set towards the earth. The sky grew so heartbroken, that it turned red for its heart had burst with pain!"

"What a sweet story, Shalise. But remember, the sun rises and falls for our Lord speaks it, none of that love nonsense."

"I know. But the Egyptians liked it."

Jael laughed and went on to teach her daughter to clean. If she would obey and do her chores, Jael would make her honey cakes and she would rest all night. "So let it be done!" Shalise proclaimed, causing Jael to laugh once more. Shalise danced as she worked, and sang happily beside her mother. She simply couldn't wait for the honey cakes.

Shalise danced through the street as her and Jael walked to the markets, and those who saw awed at the little girl's beauty. Men inquired of her father, so they may ask for her hand for their sons. Sure, a girl like that in their family would suit them. When ordering what was needed, Shalise sang to the merchants, and told them fantastical tales of love and bravery. "He fought off the monster with a single hand!" Shalise exclaimed, earning a smile from the merchant. "The beast so impressed by his vivacity, that it released his lady!"

Those who met her were either irritated or charmed by her behaviour and brashness. At the end of the day, when the sun began to drift towards the earth, Jael and her daughter made their way home, and began supper. The next day would be a holy day in which they could not work, therefore, plenty of food had to be made that night to last them. No work also meant no play, so it was Shalise's least favourite day.

A leader among them would come to speak and spread word of their Lord, tell them of their origins, and preach until the night was finished. Shalise slept through most of the speech, much to the distaste of her parents, but she prayed every night with her family, and spoke Hebrew as she was commanded. She sang in Hebrew during the holy days, for it was the holy language. In all, Shalise continued to be a happy girl.

A year had passed, and the family began to gain more money now with their son working. With such a small family, it was enough for them, and they were happy. Shalise was now of seven years, and Asim of nine. Both were proud children of proud parents, Shalise as lively and sassy as ever, and Asim as obedient and kindly. Both children loved each other, and played often with the other, which Jael saw as another blessing, for the love of brother and sister should be strongest.

As Shalise aged, her beauty grew with her, and so did Hiram's worry. He worried day in and day out. What if some man was to kidnap his daughter and ravage her? What if some persistent father sent his son after her? What if she was hurt? Yes, her beauty could give her a good man, but it also attracts bad ones. And so, Hiram hurried with his plans to find her a suitable boy, much to his contempt. He had wanted a childhood for his daughter, not something fraught with worries of marriage and womanhood.

Every morning, Shalise would go with friends and sing and dance with them, attracting the attention of more. It was something that made Hiram more so uneasy that his heart could take. Therefore, he would send trusted friends to watch her as she danced with other girls. "Why do they watch you?" some girls would ask, but Shalise would only shrug and sing.

The people would speak of a group of beautiful young Israelite girls dancing in the mornings, and many would leave the confines of their home to see it. Egyptian boys fell in love with the Israelite girls, but each girl would turn him down. "Show me your promise," they would each ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Show me your promise to our Lord."

"We do not have the same god. I cannot show you."

"Then we cannot have the same name. Forgive me."

The girls all loved each other, and protected the other from other Israelite and Egyptian boys who came to ridicule them in their efforts to hide their affections. "Shalise's brother, is he not fit?" The girls would whisper, admiring Asim from afar. Little girls with girlish eyes and girlish hearts looked after the tall and fit Asim as he hugged Shalise and proclaimed love for her. How jealous those girls were. If only they could be Asim's sister and be hugged by such a boy!

After a dance, the girls would play once again, and forbade Shalise to wrestle with anymore boys. It was uncomely of her, and their mothers had told them that it was a request from her father. Despite the girl's disappointment, she obeyed, and played with only the girls. "What shall we play today?" one of the girls asked.

"I have an idea," Shalise piped up. "What if we were all to hide and one of us was sent to find us all?"

The girls exclaimed with excitement. That was an excellent idea! It was both ladylike and exciting! "Yes, but who shall find us all first?"

"I pass that it be Miriam!"

"Yes, it should be Miriam!"

All the girls giggled as Miriam was brought forward, and with a huff, the girl accepted the role of being the finder. But as soon as she caught one of them, they would have to be the finder. And so, the game was agreed, and each girl was given some time to hide. Shalise, being the child she was, ran to the far corners of the village, beside the Nile.

There, she lifted her dress and climbed over large rocks to sit herself on the bed, covered by a slew of grasses and stones. However, she doubted that was good enough, and so, dipped her feet in the muddy water and inched her way in. The last place anyone would think to look was under the water of the Nile. No, they would search beds first, and large columns were little girls would fit. Not her, she'd be underneath the earth itself.

She grabbed a nearby root and clung to the muddy earth as her body drifted with the water. There, she waited to see if anyone would find her. Of course they wouldn't, so she would wait only a few more minutes and then return to see if anyone else had been found. The river had a different idea, however, and the water grew harsher upon her body. She whimpered as a wave hit her and began to pull herself forward towards the mud.

The root tore off, leaving her drifting in the Nile. Desperate to reach land, Shalise kicked within the water and tried swimming back to shore, but the current had only grown stronger. "Help!" she yelled, fearing for her life. "Help me! Please!" Despite the presence of no-one, Shalise continued to scream for help as the river pushed and shoved her upstream.

It was at that moment that she realised a terrible truth: she was going to die. The water would drown her. She cried as she drifted, trying to swim with the best of her ability. Her legs grew sore as she tried to swim against the current, and her head began to feel light. Her voice grew tired and her eyes as drifting as the river itself. "Lord, help me! I am your child, do not forsake me!" Shalise cried, finding no-one else to ask but God.

The water's flow calmed and a branch drifted towards her, no doubt from a rotting tree. She grabbed the object and kicked her way out of the current before it grew fast once more, finally making her way to shore. She cried upon sitting on the mud, lost, wet, and confused. At least she was alive. For that, she prayed thanks, and prayed for her mother to find her.

Brave girls don't cry, she told herself. With that, she stood up and made her way inland, following the voice of a crowd. It was the sweetest voice she had heard all day. Finding herself at the market, although an unfamiliar part, Shalise sighed with relief. She approached a merchant, showing she had no money but a question. "Sir, do you know where the Israelite's live?"

The man nodded. "They live down the street, west of here. Child, do you see that young boy standing over there? In the cloak?" Shalise turned and saw the mysterious boy, nodding. "Beside him is a narrow trail I see Israelites taking here, next to that, a shop of jewels. Is that helpful girl?"

"Yes, good sir. Thank you."

The girl walked towards the trail, cleaning herself as she did. The cloaked boy stared in confusion as he saw the merchant point at him and now the girl walking in his direction. She must've been lost. For a moment, he wondered if she would ask him for help. Surely, he would help her. Finally, she temporarily faced him, taking him by surprise. He had never seen a more beautiful girl in his life. Her eyes were a large brown colour, and her skin a honey brown. She reminded him of cinnamon, the sweetest found.

No, he could not possibly talk to the girl. He was a reserved male, and she was most likely already betrothed to someone else by a concerned father. Yet, the boy continued to look in awe and admiration. Soon enough, he turned, intending to leave her be. It would've all been fine had the market not soon gone into a frenzy, with mothers grabbing their daughters in fright and a pitched scream drowning the square.

"Let me go! You sad madmen! You sorry ingrates, release me!" Shalise screamed as two men pulled her forward, throwing her on the ground. To her shock, one tore off her clothes while the other held her down. "Help me!" Shalise kicked at the men as much as she could, knowing it was almost futile. She just wanted to go home.

The boy stared in shock as no-one came to her aid. What was wrong with his people? He may have been of only eight years, but even he had more courage than those men who preyed on weak girls. Despite his fear, he ran towards them, biting one of their legs. A sudden pain shot from one of the man, and he kicked the boy in the stomach, causing him to fall over.

Yet, the boy stood back up, taking a small dagger he had with him and stabbing the man who held Shalise down. The man wailed in pain and finally, growing sick of the boy, the bitten grabbed him while the stabbed punched him repeatedly. Shalise had nothing to say or do, but only stare in horror as they began to kill the boy slowly. He was only trying to save her. He was just a boy.

"Unhand me!" the boy demanded, continuing to stand despite the blows he took. "I will not run from men like you! So unhand me so I may fight!"

"Go away!" Shalise finally yelled, waving at the boy. "Don't be a fool. You'll get yourself killed."

The men chuckled. "She speaks wisely boy."

"Then let me die. I rather meet my end today than run like a coward from two real children not worth the sole of my shoe!"

Shalise gulped as the boy stood before the two men, beaten and broken. A part of her, however, felt something strange growing within her. Pure admiration, in a way. It must've been, for that boy was bravery itself. While she wept in the face of danger, he stood firm and refused safety. A true man among men, and only a boy. She could only imagine his bravery when he became a man. "Save yourself, please!"

The boy shook his head as the two men grabbed him once more and seized his legs and hands. "You run! Run home and be safe!" the boy responded, screaming as one of them twisted his arm.

Shalise stood and backed away from the scene, ready to run. She wanted to be brave and help him, but she was so scared. She was just a little girl. She was scared. She wasn't like the boy, who was truly brave. She was fake. And so, she cried instead.

"This is enough!" a new voice rang out, and a wave of magic hit them all. Shalise was cleaned and clothed, and the two men laid on their backs, shocked. The older boy walked towards the two men, glaring at them. "You dare do this to children? You shall pay for your cruelty!" With that, the boy, Mahad, as he called himself, chanted a spell. Before Shalise had known it, the two men screamed in agony, their eyes ripped from them, and their bodies becoming non-responsive.

"What did you do to us? You little shit!" one of them yelled.

"I have served proper justice and restored the balance of ma'at." Mahad stood proudly above the scoundrels, and with a wave from his wand, the two men became trapped in the shadows, cursed to endure their worst nightmares for eternity.

Those who witnessed this in the market bowed before Mahad, a magician, and the boy, all fully aware who he was. Those two must've been foreigners. That is why ma'at was disrupted. Ma'at does not favour foreigners, for they only bring chaos to Egypt. Shalise, in her confusion and awe, did as well, but in gratitude for saving her life and the boy.

The boy stood up once again, coughing as a healing spell covered his body. The cloak had long come off, and Shalise finally looked properly at her saviours. Just children, at that, for the grown men and women were too much of cowards. The boy had wild spiked hair, with yellow fringes, and violet eyes. Mahad was a more common Egyptian boy, with brown hair and dark eyes. Those were her saviours, and she bowed before them.

The boy would have none of that, and approached the girl, indicating her to stand. "Stand, there is nothing to be thanking us for. Saving you was a duty, not a favour. Plus, it was not truly me who saved you, but Mahad who saved us both. We should revere him."

Shalise nodded at the boy and turned to Mahad. "Thank you, kind stranger."

Mahad nodded. "It was both my duty and pleasure."

"What is your name, boy?"

The boy smiled. "I am Atem, and this is my mage, Mahad, as he had already proclaimed before. And what of you? Do you have a name, Israelite?"

"Shalise. How did you know I was an Israelite?"

Atem chuckled, "I have a good ear. Are you lost, Shalise?"

The girl nodded, pointing at the trail. "I was intending to find my mother now, but it seems I cannot. These men took my hand and threw me to the ground. They stripped me and then you came along."

"I will help you find your mother."

Mahad's eyes widened, and he pulled the boy aside, staring at him as if he was mad. "Your grace, you cannot! There are dangers on the way to the Israelites."

"And we would force her to endure them alone? I think not, Mahad."

"It is her own doing that she is lost. What responsibility do we have?"

"She is of Egypt, we have all the responsibility to her in the world."

"She is Hebrew!"

"She lives in our kingdom so she is my people, and I shall not leave her!"

For a child, the young prince certainly was persistent in his beliefs, the makings of a great pharaoh. With a sigh, Mahad resigned himself to helping the girl, and with that, they indicated for the girl to come forward. "We shall help you." Adults in the crowd commented on the children's courage, and concern for their safety. Wives urged their husbands to accompany the three little ones, but the husbands chose not to worry themselves over such matters. That was the Prince of Egypt; no doubt he was well cared for.

As Mahad and Atem walked, the crowd bowed before them, much to Shalise's confusion. Atem, however, would awkwardly indicate them to rise, causing the men to chuckle at the boy with a crush. Atem cleared his throat, turning towards the girl. Mahad smiled with amusement at the scene. "So, Shalise, what brought you to the market?"

Shalise shrugged. "The Nile tried to consume me, but my Lord fought it off and saved my life. Then my Lord surely sent you two to save me again. I owe Him greatly."

"Your Lord? Which god do you worship?"

"The only one, of course. His name cannot be said or written."

"Then how does one worship him?"

"Only through prayer. He is Elohim."

"Elohim?"

"Hebrew for God, because we do not know His true name."

This fascinated Atem, who worshipped the sun god Ra. The two spoke about their faiths, with Atem telling the story of the primordial mound, and how through speech, Ra thus made the world. There were Nut and Geb, the sky and earth, who were in an ever embrace until Ra separated them. Then, there was the eye of Ra, Hathor, the cow goddess. Sekhmet, Hathor, Osiris, Isis, Horus, he told about them all. Humans were from the tears of Horus, and that made Shalise giggle.

Shalise then told her creation beliefs, how also through speech Elohim created the world. However, man was made from dust, dust crafted by the Almighty in his image. He created all, and there were no other gods but him. Sky, earth, sun, and moon, are all his creations, not gods themselves. Objects of his world, now ruled by the dark one. "The dark one?" Atem questioned. "Like Set?"

"I guess. His name was Lucifer, and he was actually an angel. But he tried to become greater than the Lord, and so the Lord sent him to suffer for eternity. He now rules this earth and wreaks havoc upon it. He has turned mother on child, brother on brother, blood kin of all kinds against each other. He had spread famine and disease across our world, and dragged those like you who do not worship the one true God into the depths of Hell where everyone suffers together. I am an Israelite, the chosen people, who is protected by the Almighty."

The whole idea sounded distasteful to Atem, who could not believe she just told him that he would go to a hell. Of course he wouldn't! He was sure his spirit was lighter than a feather. He had his Ka, and Ba, and after judgment, he would receive his Akh. Then his spirit would roam the earth in a paradise and be able to return to his body. That made much more sense to him. None of that one god nonsense he heard.

They continued to speak, and Shalise told him of circumcision to keep the covenant of Abraham. "Circumcision?" Atem question, causing both Mahad and himself to shiver a bit.

"Yes…are you not circumcised?"

"Goodness no, I would never be circumcised. Does that not interfere with fertility? I have heard circumcised men cannot make children."

Shalise shrugged. "That must be false, because I'm here, and all Israelite boys are circumcised."

Shalise continued to speak about stories she had told before and told again to the prince. The prince found them fascinating, and soon, she began to share her philosophies of life. She believed that joy and freedom was the one true key to an earthly paradise, and one should not waste their life slaving away in marriage or in struggle. It was a sad thing to be trapped by circumstance. Not her, she wished to roam free, marry for love, and work on those things that only she loved. She wished to dance and sing for the rest of her life, sing for everyone to watch, and dance for the world and her Lord. She would even dance for him, if he'd like. He would like that.

As she spoke, Atem felt himself grow warmer in her presence, a joy he had never felt. He wanted to sympathise with her, wanted to share her world with her, and so, he kept his a secret. But he knew what it felt like to be trapped. He knew so very well. He was trapped every day by his duty to Egypt and his status as prince. He wanted to play with other children, court a pretty girl by himself and not have her be nobility, run free to do as he pleased and be happy. Every child wanted that.

After hours of search, Shalise finally came upon familiar grounds. A wailing voice ran through the air upon stepping into her community, and Shalise was glad to hear it was her mother. "My child! Where is my daughter?! My babe!" Jael screamed, girls telling her that they could not find her after the game.

"Your babe waits for you mother!" Shalise screamed back. After a pause, Jael screamed with joy and ran towards the voice. Soon, her mother, making her way through the crowds, leaped towards the girl and took her into her arms, squeezing her tightly.

The woman cried as she held her daughter, who had gone missing the entire day. She was sure she had been kidnapped and killed. "You naughty girl! Your father was right! It is too dangerous for you!" The frenzied woman looked at the two Egyptain children, who not long after began to walk away. "Wait!"

The two boys stopped and turned to her. "Yes, good woman?" Atem asked.

"Did you bring her back? Is she alright?"

Atem nodded. "Yes, we brought her back safely. We may be small, but our hearts are large."

"Indeed they are. Thank you little ones." Hiram was right. He was absolutely right. It was too dangerous for Shalise to be unmarried. She needed a husband to protect her along with her brother and father. She would no longer be permitted outside her mother's sight until she was wed. "Come my girl, come home. I will make you cakes."

On the way, Shalise told Jael the story of how those two boys were her saviours. "They fought and fought off those evil men!" Shalise exclaimed, blushing as she mentioned the boy Atem. It was concerning to see, but no doubt any little girl would admire the brave boy who fought for her maiden virtue. "They were going to hurt me mother, but Atem saved my life. He permitted them to abuse him in my place. Then Mahad cursed them with his magic."

"That magic is blasphemous, my child."

"But it saved me, mother, it saved me from the grips of those who wanted to hurt me."

"I understand, but be wary of that magic."

"I shall…I hope to see Atem again. Do you think he'll return to see me?"

Jael stared in horror as she realised her daughter had developed a girlish infatuation on the Egyptian boy. "It is best he if he doesn't, child." With that, her mother changed the subject, and asked her to tell her all about what the Egyptians had told her. As instructed, Shalise did so, earning laughs from her mother over what silliness they believed. Then Jael instructed Shalise to tell her what she told them, and Jael was proud to know she told them truth.

In the evening, after the children were laid to sleep, Jael approached Hiram with the truth, causing the man to go to an uproar. He had heard rumours all day that his daughter went missing but thought nothing of it when he saw her well at home. Shalise was to be married as soon as she menstruated. Hiram would make sure of it. No other lecherous man would dare to seize his daughter without knowing of her husband, father, and brother. Asim would be sent to protect Shalise at all times, and other fathers would be warned.

Hiram could only pace worriedly at the news, shaking his head. "I knew this would happen, Jael! I knew it in my heart! Those men were planning to ravage our daughter! Where are the boys who saved her? I must give them something in gratitude."

"Husband, we must not. Shalise has grown fond of one of them, and I fear for her."

"A boy who saves my daughter from peril is worthy to have her hand."

"He is Egyptian. According to our dearest, he does not believe in our God."

This was a serious dilemma to Hiram, who intended to give Shalise to the man and boy who saved her daughter. It would make both fathers proud, no doubt. But regrettably, the boy was Egyptian, not an Israelite. It was unacceptable. This made matters all that more complicated. Hiram had to give the boy something, but he could not give him his daughter. Perhaps, anything else he desired. Jael would weave the finest cloths, the greatest of tapestries, anything that was asked of her.

Sighing, Hiram would discuss the problem in the morn. He was too weary from the day and from anger and fright. For one night, he's had enough. First, his poor son was already forced to work like a man, and now, men sought his dear daughter. He feared for his children's lives, and that night, he prayed rather than slept. Prayed for some type of mercy to be shown upon their house. Let the man who will love and cherish Shalise come to her and her father. He shall be accepted.

Atem sat on his bed, glancing around the large bedchamber. He wished to see Shalise again, but he knew it as unacceptable. Other boys had told him that Israelite girls were only attained by Israelite boys. They kept to themselves. It disheartened Atem, who wanted to at least befriend Shalise. With a sigh, he drifted to sleep. Surely, he would dream of her tonight.

* * *

**Okay! So, some things I want to point out first. The way I've decided to represent Ancient Hebrews is actually fairly inaccurate. They weren't this devout to their single God. In fact, if you read the Old Testament of the Bible, you will see that these people weren't always dedicated to God. The Israelites in Ancient Egypt were very assimilated into the culture and actually participated in most of the celebrations and observed their holidays. Worship of Egyptian gods was common throughout the Hebrew people who lived among the Egyptians for so long, that they gave their children Egyptian names and followed their ways. **

**Then, there is the question of whether the Israelites were truly monotheistic. There is debate about that. Early Israelites may have actually been polytheistic, and later worshipped the one true God. Some sources say that the Israelite god, YWH, was the son of the Canaanite deity, El Elyon who had 70 children. Some people out there also believed that the Israelites actually participated in human sacrifices, but I don't know how reliable that is. That being said, I hope you enjoyed the story.  
**

**Also, there are several versions of Ancient Egyptian creation myths. Several. I've read over 4 so far. They're all so long that I'm not going into it but I encourage others to read about it, because it's interesting.  
**

**Thanks for reading! Later! :D**


	2. Encounter

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me! :D And not everything here is accurate. Do not take it as accurate...it's like taking the show's portrayal of Egypt as accurate. The ancient Egyptians didn't have giant stone tablets with which they played shadow games and summoned monsters. Also, no disrespect, but I personally don't think the Egyptian gods are real (you never know who does...). Lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Days had passed, and Shalise waited on the corner of her community for Atem to one day return. She wished to see him again. He was her saviour. Yet, he never showed again, giving him an air of mystery to other little girls who heard of the Egyptian and his mage who fought off two men. The days moved slowly without him, and Shalise continued to dance and sing, this time, in thought of him. How much she wanted to be his friend. It would make her a happy girl indeed.

She smiled often, and despite her additional protection, she felt light and floating. Other girls noticed such a thing and teased her about it, and yet, Shalise rarely cared. She continued to laugh, tell stories, and play with others in her mother's watch. While all the girls sat and spoke of their dream boy, Shalise thought of Atem, the handsome young boy who saved her life with his mage. Whose bravery was nothing she had ever seen. He had become a dream, which was better than reality.

"He was so charming," Shalise said to her friends one day. The girls listened intently, all swayed and moved by the Egyptian boy. Shalise was such a lucky girl to meet such a boy. "He stood up to those two men and said, 'I rather die today than run away from two cowards who are not worth even the sole of my shoe!', then he stabbed them!" The girls gasped, unable to believe a little boy would do that. "Yes! He bit the other, and continued to stand even as they overpowered him. You should have seen it. Two grown men bested by a child. A child protecting me. He is my hero!"

"He is all our heroes!" Miriam said, smiling.

Jochebed agreed, smiling towards Shalise in excitement. "How dreamy!"

"Isn't he? We spoke and he said he'd like to see me dance, but he hasn't been here."

The other girls swooned at the thought of the brave Egyptian, and all agreed to dance every day in front of a large crowd to attract his attention. He was bound to notice them. They all wanted to meet the boy, Atem. "I would like him to be my friend," Shalise said, looking down.

"You lie!" Jochebed exclaimed. "You want him to have your hand!"

Shalise gasped. "Do you take me for some hussy?"

"No, just in love."

"I am not in love! Do not be so ridiculous! My life was in danger and he saved me. I am in gratitude."

"I cannot know, Shalise. You have been smiling more so than usual," Miriam said. The other girls agreed.

"I have my life. Of course, I shall celebrate it every day."

It rang true to every girl that one whose life was spared would certainly realise what a treasure it truly was, and considered that perhaps Shalise truly didn't have romantic feelings, but feelings of gratitude instead. She certainly was enjoying her life more, she felt indebted to the stranger who her father had given nothing, and she wished for his return to thank him once again. Perhaps it was all truly just platonic.

Still, as little girls, they all had dreams of brave soldiers coming to save them from peril, like the stories were told. Some dreamed of falling in love, having many children, and becoming good mothers. Shalise, however, dreamed of the great somewhere, dreamed of adventure, and dreamed of her hero joining her with his courage. Miriam dreamed of light, of independence, of roaming through her home a proper and own woman.

As they had agreed, they performed in the mornings for the amusement of merchants, fisherman, and field workers. They led such difficult lives; the least that could be done was entertaining them for free. Laughter had no price, nor did joy or revelry. The merchants applauded the young girls, and adorned them with jewels so they may look twice as beautiful. Each girl had her own type of beauty, and for that, she was given her own type of jewelry.

Word of the child dancers spread, and fathers and their sons would go and see them, planning to speak to other fathers about the idea of a betrothal. It was best to start early to search for a wife, a good wife of good breeding. It was a difficult thing to find, and the best were taken first. Hiram would see his daughter in the mornings to speak to fathers and their sons. Sons ranged from no more than eight years old to as much as seventeen. Usually, the older boys gave a much better impression on Hiram.

Eventually, even Egyptian fathers would approach the Israelite fathers, their sons willing to change faith if it meant a good wife. It was a handsome idea to some men, and some daughters were introduced to potential husbands. Even the young prince of Egypt, sneaking out of the palace, heard rumours of the dancers, and in a fit of curiosity, followed a group of men to see them.

To Atem's surprise and joy, he saw Shalise there, speaking to her good friend, Miriam. He heard the girl laughing about something, and saw them do a silly dance together. It was nice to see. He could not reveal himself, but he looked on from afar. Beautiful girls all lined up, ranging in age from the smallest being six, to the oldest being fourteen. The fourteen-year-old, the most desired, was already ready to be married to a good Hebrew man. The next was a twelve-year-old who was still eligible, and then Shalise.

As he had said he would, Atem saw Shalise dance, and was glad he saved her…and Mahad saved him. She was worth every beating to his body. It disheartened him to see her with her other friends, as he secretly wished to be among them. There was a yearning within him to spend time with her, to speak of silly things and nonsense, and challenge each other as children do. Her beauty had captivated him, and her words anchored him.

It was then he saw her brilliant smile, a smile that made him want to laugh with glee himself and approach her. But yet, he didn't, preferring to maintain his distance. Part of him insisted there was no use. He wouldn't fit in among them, not even the boys. They did not share each other's ways, beliefs, or even penile appearance. He would be odd among them, and perhaps Shalise would receive ridicule for his presence. Then there was his family. Surely, his father would disapprove of his friendship with Shalise. Not because she was an Israelite, but because she was the reason he returned to him one day with purple skin.

He slipped away from the crowd before the girls finished performing, preferring not to stay out of fear that he'd be noticed. Shaken, he turned towards the palace, walking past the markets, and making his way towards the portion of the Nile which surrounded the back of his home. Using the small strip of land which connected the palace walls and river bank on the town's side. It was a nervous journey every time he took it, for the river was riddled with crocodiles, hippopotamuses, and a slew of other perilous creatures. Sometimes, spirits roamed the waters, and those who accidentally consumed them would fall dead within days.

Making his way past the palace walls with the assistance of Mana, who waited for him, he sat and rested, thinking of the Israelite girl. "Did you see her?" Mana asked, knowing of the prince's encounter with the girl. "You appear to be drained."

The prince shook his head, preferring if Mana not knew. "I'm afraid not. I do not leave the palace with the intention to see her, Mana. I simply wish to be among my people."

Mana shrugged. "You rarely spoke of anything else but her the day you met her. You even told me of her strange beliefs. I wish to meet her as well, and ask her of this."

"They are profane words. There is no need. Should we believe them, surely the gods would punish us and Egypt for I am their descendent."

Mana nodded, finding truth with what the prince said. "Yes, how could I forget? Poor girl. What will become of her when her soul enters the afterlife?"

"She shall be judged as we all will be. Come, tell me of your day. I've had a long one and wish to rest."

"Of course! I saw Master Mahad training today! He has agreed to help me with my magic. Speaking of which, you have been missing practise, my prince."

Atem chuckled, "Yes…I've been…busy."

"You can hardly call it busy if you are enjoying yourself. Your father complains that you no longer attend ceremonies with him as oft."

"The ceremonies are full of sacred dancers who shed their clothing before the eyes of a child. What should I say when asked by men what I think? I think they're bodies are firm, but what of it?"

"They are beautiful dancers. I wish for me to look like that one day."

"You are beautiful now. You needn't look like anyone but yourself."

Mana laughed, blushing. "You flatter me, my prince."

"I speak nothing but truth," he lied. If he had, perhaps Mana would know that he did see Shalise that day. This made Mana laugh once more at his compliment, and shake her head. Taking his hand, she led him back inside the palace, telling him of her experience with Mahad that day, and finding a strange cat with odd patterns on its skin. It must've been a sign of Bast. While she spoke, Atem's mind was distracted, and his thoughts of the Israelite halted, replaced by his friends, Mahad and Mana.

Yet, he would continue to visit her every day. It was strange to the pharaoh to see his son so willing to rise early mornings and play outside. "Not even the sun has collected its bearings," the pharaoh would mutter towards his hurried son. The boy was determined to see her every day, fantasizing about the day she'd return with him to the palace and meet his other friends. He'd want them all to accept each other, and Shalise to accept him. He had no idea why he took such a fascination in the girl. Perhaps it was because of her beauty, perhaps because of her foreignness, perhaps because she was simply an exciting person.

Shalise sat after the performance one day, touching her feet. Upon seeing a boy stick his tongue out at her, she returned the favour, raising her fist. "Shall I remove your tongue?" she asked the boy.

"What makes you think you can take it?"

"You keep offering it to me, so I imagine you wish for me to take a knife and chop it off!"

The boy backed away at the sight of the girl rising. "Perhaps it is your mouth that should be sealed!"

"It is not my tongue that escapes my mouth."

"No, but it does overwork itself."

Shalise huffed, turning away. She ought to wrestle him to the ground and give him the whooping he was asking for. But no, she was disallowed to wrestle with boys anymore, and so, she simply made her way to Asim, who glared at the child for speaking foully to his sister. Upon seeing Asim scowl at him, the boy backed away, his face turning solemn.

Smiling, Atem once more turned to leave, slipping his way through the crowds. That time, however, Shalise caught a glimpse of a familiar cloak, and for a moment, her heart leaped. Looking around, Shalise followed the small figure, certain it was the Egyptian boy, Atem. She would like to see where he lived, then perhaps, she could surprise him one day. With Asim escorting her, of course. According to her mother, she was no longer allowed to be by herself. She technically wasn't by herself. She was with a young boy. It was different.

The roads he passed became more and more curved and convoluted, and it seemed no merchant ever used them, for pebbles and larger rocks littered them, and there wasn't a single dropping in sight. Still, Shalise would pursue him without his notice, looking back to see if her brother had followed her. Finally, the boy took off his cloak, revealing himself to be Atem, much to her delight. Delight soon turned to surprise when the boy jumped into the Nile, swimming to a small strip of land leading straight towards the palace.

Was he trying to sneak in? Shalise gasped as he lifted himself onto the small island in between, and ran out from hiding. "Stop!" she yelled at him. "You'll be caught. Not even the cleverest of thieves can make it into the palace and not be found!"

The voice of a girl shocked the prince, who turned towards her in horror. It was at least a relief that she didn't suspect him of being part of the royal family. Then again, he did dress appropriately for leaving the palace. "I'm not…" His wit had failed him. He had no idea what to tell the girl. "This isn't…"

Shalise waited for him to explain himself, but shook her head. "Come back," she begged him. "Before the Nile rips you apart and the pharaoh's men boil you into a stew. Come or I shall never speak a word to you again, and that'll be easy since it seems you've lost your mouth."

Atem couldn't speak, so he didn't.

"Bastard." Shalise glared at him. "You lowly son of a whore! How dare you never return to me? You made me a promise."

"I…forgot…I?"

"Did I steal your tongue? Respond to me lest I assume those men beat the wit out of you."

"I made no promise."

Shalise quieted, gritting her teeth. "I thought it was assumed."

"I cannot keep a word I never gave, and even then, I kept it. I've been visiting you every day."

Shalise slightly smiled, glad to hear he had been near. But, she couldn't lose her cool. Therefore, she simply shrugged and turned, her shoulder now facing him. "It's not wise to tell a lady you've been visiting her in the shadows."

"A girl who threatens to chop off a boy's tongue and then resumes to calling me a bastard is hardly a lady."

"Does that turn you away?"

"I've been called worse things, I'm sure."

"So you forgive me?"

"Do you forgive me?"

She smiled, nodding. "Yes, just don't do it again. Now come to me. I wish to see you." As she said, he came. Finally, he saw her closely after all those days, and smiled with brief joy until she hit his arm. "Now…you are forgiven."

Atem held his arm and soon laughed, causing her to laugh as well. "You hit like a girl."

"That must mean you hit like a babe."

"One of a lion!"

With that, Shalise jumped him, pushing him down to the ground. As long as no-one saw, she wasn't forbidden to wrestle. The two fought against each other, Atem pinning the girl down and she somehow finding a way to kick him off. She had rather feisty feet, but she was still no match for an older boy. Even as she kicked as squirmed, Atem gently held her wrist, pinning her down and counting to three. He exclaimed with pain as she bucked her head against his, pushing him back. With a skill he rarely saw, she took his arm and twisted it behind his back, leaning her weight against him.

It was impressive, but still not strong enough to for him to lose. The two continued back and forth, each one gaining an upper hand until finally, Shalise simply sat on the prince, laughing with glee. It made the prince laugh as well, and soon, both wondered why they had even wrestled in the first place. "I won," Shalise proclaimed, sliding off of the boy and helping him rise.

"It was a tie," he insisted.

They bickered for a moment before Atem gave her victory. "Come, come," she said excitedly, leading him to the grasses. "There must be grasshoppers here."

"What of it?"

"Well, we catch them!"

"For what purpose?"

"Does it need one? Because it is fun! Come, Atem, chase them with me!" Atem nodded, but first he paused, looking at her for a moment. This caught her attention, and she raised a brow in question. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "You said you'd dance for me. That day, remember?"

She did. "Yes…" She took his hand and led him to a clearer part of the field, where she lifted her hands and feet. She placed one in front of the other and turned, beginning to dance for him as she promised. It was a clever play with fingers, toes, and upper chest. She jumped ever once in a while and raised her arm over her head, her fingers shaped in a circle. She showed him how to dance bashfully, and how more robust girls danced. It made Atem smile, and agreed with her: robust dances were more exciting.

She had him stand and positioned him to dance with her. "I cannot dance," he said, causing her to shake her head.

"Then I'll teach you."

"It's a lost cause."

Shalise laughed, pushing him a bit. "Dance with me. I'll even sing as well, and you'll sing with me."

"I cannot sing."

"I'll teach you."

"It's a lost cause."

Shaking her head, she forced him to make the movements, but alas, he was right: he really couldn't dance. He tripped often, forgot to move his arms, and couldn't sing to save his life when Shalise ordered him to sing her a lullaby. It was incredible how unlearnt he was in the arts. To his defence, however, he was often complimented on his drawing ability. Too bad drawing ability is as boring of an art one could get, after writing of course.

The girl sighed in frustration as Atem simply couldn't dance or sing. He just couldn't. "You will make a woman unhappy one day," she said.

Atem shrugged. "Hopefully she will find me charming in some other aspect?"

"Really? Charm me."

"Well…I haven't learned to charm yet."

"Some boys have already charmed me."

"I'm sure of at least 14 years."

"That's beside the point."

"I'm only 8 years! I cannot charm a girl. I have no need to."

She smiled. "Do you not like girls, Atem?"

The question made him blush, and rub his head. "I like them…my best friend is a girl, Mana. She's a wonderful girl too."

This caught Shalise's attention, who did not expect him to have a female best friend. Usually, a boy's best friend was a boy, as Asim's was. "Is that normal for Egyptians?"

"It should be normal for everyone."

"Not in my community," Shalise sighed. "No boy wants to be my friend. Their fathers tell them to be kind to me so mine will marry me to them, but not to befriend, for my father will take it as an upstart action."

"Marriage? Does your father already speak of marriage?"

How much did the boy know? It seemed he was sheltered. "Of course. I'm already seven years old. In just five more years, I shall be wed. Suitable husbands must be found now otherwise I shall marry poorly."

"You should not marry at all! Not until you are in love!"

Shalise laughed at him, believing it was a joke. "How funny. No, silly boy, a woman loves only after she is married. Love grows slowly but one must have a husband to love first."

"That is madness! Love comes whenever it may wish to whomever it wants."

"You speak of love as it were a god. It is just another decision women make."

"And men? Do you believe men don't love?"

"Do you love?"

"I am not a man, I am a boy. But I love my friends. I would protect them all as I did you."

She smiled mischievously. "Does that mean you love me?"

"That means I find you important. As anyone should."

"I cannot love you. You are not my husband."

"I do not ask for your love, or your hand. Only your friendship."

Shalise paused for a moment, looking down. It was a handsome proposal he made. He would be the first male friend she had beside her brother. "I will be your friend, Atem," she decided. "I shall treat you with respect as I do my brother, and play with you as I do with Miriam." They both looked at the other for a moment before Shalise turned away, pointing at the grass. "Let's catch those grasshoppers."

"Agreed."

With that, the children hurried off to the grasses, where they played with the grasshoppers, catching them before releasing them once again. The catch was harder than expected, making it more fun still. The little creatures scurried off quickly, and their strong legs allowed them large jumps to which not even the fastest child could keep up with.

Before long, Shalise dropped herself in the sand and drew pictures, challenging Atem to show her these drawings he claimed skill. He did so, and to her amazement, he was right. His pictures were rather interesting, and amazing. He drew a soldier with a sword, a mage, and a large horse. "Draw a princess," Shalise ordered, and he did so. Except, the hair was off, but that was a minor detail.

They sat together for a while, Atem telling her of his wish to be better at magic, but his lack of willpower to practise. Although Shalise disagreed with his magic, it was his magic that once saved her, and so, she let him speak. "Mahad says I am not skilled in magic," Atem laughed, making Shalise smile. "My father grows tired of asking me to practise as well. Perhaps I will one day."

"I feel the same way about weaving. My mother insists it is necessary to be a proper lady."

"That is strange. Mana does not weave."

"Every girl does. This Mana is the strange one."

"She certainly is strange. But so are you."

She gasped, turning away. "How am I strange?"

"You are a little girl with the mouth of a sailor, the brashness of a pubescent boy, and the sass of a mule."

"I'm insulted."

"No you're not. You feel gratified."

She smiled, rocking herself gently. "I am different."

"You are."

"I like it."

"As do I. That must be why I can't imagine why you try to fit in with weaving, and marrying a man you do not know."

"I do not try, it is simply circumstance." There was a moment of silence between them, where Atem felt a peculiar sadness for her. The poor girls of his kingdom were subjected to marriage to men they hardly knew. It saddened him. "Rabbits jump in the sky. Did you know that?" Atem looked at her and regarded her strangely. "They do. That's why clouds change shape."

She told him the story of how the first man, after the earth was created, saw that the sky was such a plain blue. So, he asked his King to colour the sky, and the King did so. He put clouds that carry water, so that the sky may change to many types of blue, even grey throughout the day. But, the clouds were all flat and boring. The man then took the whitest rabbits he could find, and flung them towards the clouds.

You see, a rabbits hop makes patterns on the ground, therefore, it would make them on the cloud as well. "The man threw as many rabbits as he could find," Shalise said, pointing at the sky. The rabbits, in frenzy, jumped wildly from cloud to cloud, bending them and giving them new shape. The man was so satisfied with this, that he refused to take them down, and the little rabbits have continued to jump since. Sometimes, the artistic rabbits would carve out a likeness of themselves.

Atem was fascinated by her story, and for a moment, he almost believed it. He continued to stare at the clouds as they changed shape. It was almost as rabbits were jumping on them, causing them to cave in some parts and move to others. "There!" Shalise exclaimed, pointing at a cloud. "The fastest rabbit of the lot!"

"There is no rabbit."

"You cannot see it because it is so fast."

Atem chuckled. "I can see even the fastest of things."

"I am the fastest of things, you can't see me."

"You're right here."

Shalise stood up and began to run, laughing as she turned every once in a while. "No I'm not!"

"Wait!" Atem stood and ran as well after her, finally enjoying himself after days of wishing he could spend time with her. She was worth the wait. The children played until it was dusk, and Atem walked her to her community. It was a sad thing to have to say goodbye, and he wondered what he would tell his family and his friends at the palace.

Shalise could do nothing but make him promise to return for her the next day, and the day after that one. He promised, and with that, he left her at the door of her mother's house. Shalise stared after him as he left, wishing he would return and continue playing with her. They had so many more games to try. He was very good at games as well, so he would enjoy them.

There was a soft creak, alarming Shalise from her reverie. It was a frightening idea to turn around, but nevertheless, she spun cautiously. As she expected, an angry Hiram greeted her, behind him, a weeping Jael. "Where did you go?!" Jael cried, moving her husband aside to grab her daughter. Hiram had a different idea, however, and pushed Jael back again before taking Shalise's hand.

"You little disobedient girl! Where were you all day?!" Hiram screamed wildly, flinging Shalise onto the ground. Shalise only cried in response, scattering to get to her feet. "Do not dare run from me! Now answer my question before I forbid you to see the light of day!"

"I was with Atem!" Shalise cried, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. She backed away from her father, who grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet.

"The little heathen boy?! The one who does not share our faith?!"

"He is only a boy! Please father, let me go!"

Shalise let a pitched scream escape her lips as Hiram swung his hand at her leg, moving her back towards the ground. "A boy grows to a man one day! Continue to lead him now and he shall believe you owe him!"

"Father, I'm sorry. Please let me go!"

"I'll let go when I see fit!"

Throwing her on the floor once more, Shalise cried for help from her mother and brother, who both turned away at the sight of the wailing child. Hiram grabbed the nearest rope he could find, rolling it up into a whip, and struck the girl on her side. The child screamed for mercy as he whipped her, apologizing and denouncing the boy as her friend. "I hate him! I hate him!"

Jael could do nothing as she helplessly watched her daughter being punished. As cruel as it looked, it was necessary for her discipline. Shalise had been a naughty girl long enough. She would never make a good woman without proper rearing, and this was the place to start. Still, Jael's heart wept for her youngest, and she was tempted to beg Hiram to stop.

"Father, please," Asim whispered, crying himself at the sight of his poor sister squirming and attempting to run away. "She's learned, father. Please stop."

"Daddy, don't hit me!" Shalise begged, moving everywhere she saw space. "Don't hit me!"

Pausing his hand, Hiram saw what he had done, leaving the girl almost blue and purple completely. He had gone too far, even he knew that. He hurt his own daughter. He only did so because he loved her and she disobeyed, but she was still hurt, so what good does love give him? "Forgive me, little one," Hiram whispered. He dropped the whip, falling to his knees as he extended his arms to Shalise. Shalise could only cry in return, scared of her father. "Forgive me. I've wronged you."

"You'll hit me."

"My hand will not lay an offending finger on you."

"You'll hit me."

"I love you, Shalise. I swear not to strike you."

Jael shook her head, coming in between the father and daughter. "My love! Forgive your mother who did not stop this!" Jael grabbed the girl, who cried out in pain at the touch. "I will give you a bath and heal you."

Shalise nodded. "Yes, mother."

Asim stood near the corner of the house, shaking. His little sister was just beaten by their father, something he had never imagined happening. Hiram never let his rage consume him in such a manner. Hiram cried at his actions, weeping like a child. It was more reason to make Asim nervous. That night, Asim resolved himself to speaking with Shalise about her new friend.

"I hate him," Shalise repeated to her mother, who soaked her in warm water and gave her leftover cakes. "I hate Atem. I hate father."

"Do not hate, my love. Your father loves you, and Atem is blameless. We're only concerned for you."

"I hate him."

Later that night, as Shalise lied awake, Asim did as he intended and approached her, touching her skin to make sure she was healing. When she only twitched lightly, Asim sighed with relief. "Shalise," he began, gaining her attention. "Do not see that boy anymore. Do not see any boy. Father will choose a husband for you, and you shall see him and only him."

Shalise nodded. "Yes. I will love my husband."

Asim held his sister's hand, resting his head beside her. "I will be your husband if father cannot find you a good one. I will love you until the end of time."

Shalise took a breath, facing Asim. "And I will love you, as I do now. If only you could marry me now, Asim. Then father would let me run free with the other children."

Asim chuckled, shaking his head. "No, he'd just feel more at ease to allow you leaving two feet from the house."

"Why me?"

There was a momentary pause between them, and with nothing to say, Asim only chuckled in remorse. "Because you are beautiful, Shalise. It is both a blessed and cursed world for beauty. You can get anything you want from others, receive the best of fruits and gowns from the richest of suitors, the world is yours with beauty. But with the world comes evil. Those who are good are attracted, but so are those who are bad. The evil ones are what father fears so much. You were almost ravaged, Shalise. Yes, we are indebted to Atem for saving you, but we also must now protect you."

"If I were ugly, would I not have been attacked?"

"No, the evilest of men attack young girls regardless of beauty."

"Then why me?"

"Because some have preferences. Believe us, Shalise, please. The world is a dangerous place. A husband will take care of you, as our father has taken care of our mother. Our mother who has known little danger because father strikes fear into those who threaten her. I shall be such a husband for you if you cannot find another who will."

"A husband will keep me safe?"

"We hope so."

"Then marry me tomorrow, Asim. So I may have nothing to fear."

"I will marry you soon if father cannot find you a man worth your hand."

With a kiss, Asim returned to his place, promising himself that he would keep Shalise safe at all costs. He didn't matter how or where, he'd be there for her. He didn't care if he had to get the Egyptian's help, who was willing to protect her as well. If he didn't like the man their father chose, then he'd marry Shalise. No love was stronger than between a brother and sister. He'd wed her and make her happy, bound her to nothing but freedom. Something he hoped any man who gained her love did. Wherever he was.

Atem sat by the river, letting his feet soak in the dark. It was within the palace, and Mahad watched from afar. His father had not let his ears rest since his return, so it was the least he could do to treat himself. It was a beautiful night.

* * *

**So incest...**

**Was very common and pretty prevalent in Egypt, a lot of times between half-brother and half-sister, although other forms of incest were also common (more so), such as with aunts, or cousins. Now, it's hard to tell if it was actually incest between brother and sister because the ancient Egyptians used the word "sister" in a very broad sense. For instance, a close friend was referred to as "sister", and so could an aunt, cousin, mother, or any female really. So when it's written that brother and sister married, it actually might have not been real brother and sister. But, brother and sister still did marry. It sounds gross to us, but to ancient people, it made sense. When a couple married, the parents had to provide the bride with a dowry. If the parents could not give a dowry or didn't want to split up their lands, they just married their children together. **

**Incest was also absolutely rife in the royal family, as it is commonly known. It's also very commonly known that the ancient Egyptians believed that the royal bloodline ran through the women, so it was a common to see sibling marriages, or even father-daughter, and grandfather-granddaughter. It wasn't abnormal and it wasn't necessarily looked down upon.**

**Last thing, with ancient Hebrews/Israelites, it's hard to say about incest. It was definitely not allowed and could be punished by flogging or even death. However, very very early figures such as Abraham married his sister. Jacob also married two sisters, and another guy married his aunt. So, for story purposes, I'm going to say that these guys are ancient enough that incest is still permissible, but not if there are other options. Keep in mind that this is untrue.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**LC**


	3. Frustrating Friendship

**CHAPTER 3**

**There isn't much to say about this chapter, but there is something I should say about something else. This story is the telling of the past of my OC, Ashleigh Andres, from New Faces in Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Begins. Both stories are in the reworking process because one read of a chapter in that story and one read of a chapter in this one, it should be obvious enough that my writing style has changed. Significantly. Like, I learned English. xDD Additionally, Rosemary's side of the story had just had a huge reworking done and the chapters are going to be posted in a few days replacing some old chapters. (Another OC, not important). **

**In other words, Shalise is the ancient counterpart to Ashleigh. In Battle City Begins, Ashleigh will discover she was Shalise, and will be very shocked to know she was a "Jew" (Ancient Israelites do not equal Jewish people).**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me! :D This story is also loosely accurate.**

* * *

The town stepped lively that day, flowers bloomed from women's pots, and grasses moved gently with the rare breeze. Clouds lumbered across the sky, excitable rabbits hopping about and shifting their shape. How enviable it was to be a cloud, to be bound by nothing and roam wherever one may want. A cloud carried its own water, and needed no food. It was the best traveler known. It has seen many worlds, many civilizations, and greeted many people. Yes, how enviable it was to be a cloud.

Atem sat on his balcony that day, thinking of the past few days where Shalise had failed to meet him by the river bank. There was no point in going once again only to face disappointment. Instead, he stared at the clouds, searching for rabbits. There was an inevitable feeling of abandonment and loneliness within him, and he sighed with frustration.

"Prince," a voice called, catching the boy's attention. Mahad revealed himself, behind him, two female servants carrying trays of good food and a bowl of wine. "Your father is concerned. You seem not to be in good health."

Atem nodded. "An ailment to my heart, I'm afraid."

Mahad sighed, knowing full well of Shalise and their newborn friendship. "It is better not to see her. She is perilous, my prince. How would the people of Egypt feel if they were to find their future king with an Israelite?"

"Fine. The Israelites are also people of Egypt. If I show one love, many shall return it to me tenfold."

"No, they shall return tenfold love if you show love to one of them, not the nomads."

Prince Atem sighed once more and sat on his bed, feeling disheartened at the situation. "I do not understand what I have done to wrong her. Why would she spurn me, Mahad?"

"I do not know my prince, but there are other duties you hold that must take precedence in importance."

"Tell father I will not be attending tonight's ceremony."

"It is the feast of Hathor, my prince!"

"It is a feast of drunkenness and revelry. I have no interest."

"She is the eye of Ra, daughter of Ra, your grace! To refuse to attend her ceremony will assuredly stir her anger! Stillborn children shall cover Egypt's landscape, men shall become impotent, and women die before birth!"

Atem covered his ears, wanting to spare himself from the same stories. According to the Egyptian people, he was also a god. What god was he that felt sorrow upon feeling the rejection of a girl? "Enough, Mahad, I shall attend. But I am only of 8 years, if any woman approaches me with exposed breasts, I have no other option but to scream."

"Do you not like women, my prince?"

"Of course I like women! I just…am not man yet to feel comfortable looking at their…"

"Ampleness?"

"Ampleness. Are you?"

"Well, it certainly is a handsome sight to me. I cannot complain."

"I don't complain either, but I also resent my intimate involvement."

Mahad laughed, nodding. "Do not worry, prince, you will not be expected of anything until you are at least 13 years of age. Then you must practise so you may please your wife and give her children."

Atem paused, gulping. "Practise? What do you mean?"

"Well…with a woman. A man cannot enter his marriage a maid. He will fail to please his wife, and thus fail as a man."

"What if I find no interest in these women?"

"You are too young now, prince. But soon, I assure you, you will lust for these women. It'll be as if your loins were on fire."

"…How do you know all of this?"

Mahad shrugged, a bit embarrassed. "I work with other servants. I've been told extensively and far more than what I needed to know. Do not repeat this to Mana. She is younger than you still. She rarely recognizes us as having different body parts."

Atem nodded, wondering why life couldn't be simpler. All of this nonsense of royal expectations, festivals, and the need to satisfy a wife. Hathor this, Ra that, Osiris this, Set that. So many gods that needed worshipping and so many ceremonies to attend. So many high priests and priestesses who communicate with the gods and predict a great king of him. It was bad for the nerves to be told that greatness was awaiting him. Then to be told that his loins were going to be on fire when he was thirteen was just frightening. He would prefer his loins to be cool.

Returning to the balcony, Atem dismissed Mahad, and looked off towards the temple, where a slew of beautiful women sat outside awaiting for the festival to start. Jugs of wine were collected, and Atem even had his own cup upon thinking about it. His father must've known of his broken heart and sent every man's medicine. "In due time," Atem imagined him saying. Great banquets were arranged, fruits and spices from far off places, fine silks and cloths surrounded the palace, and drinking cups came in by the thousands. Dancing stations were set up for the sacred prostitutes; with tents of privacy here and there should a man be so engrossed in her worship.

Atem saw it all and knew the glory of Egypt was very much attributed to the greatness of their gods, but still, he felt sick for attending the festival of the night. There was no point in seeing so many beautiful women when all he could think about was one. People would say it would change when he became a man, and there would not be enough room in his head for the women he thought of, but for now, he thought of one.

Shalise sat happily in the sand while Asim built her a castle from it, pretending he was her faithful servant and she was queen of the lands. Seven kingdoms he would say, mother of all highborn and ruler of seven kingdoms! Shalise would play along, insisting she was also mistress of monsters and lady of the west, beyond the great desert. "Of course, milady," Asim affirmed, laughing with the girl as she sat on her throne of sand and mud.

It had been several days since Shalise saw Atem, and it would be a lie to say she hadn't missed him. She thought of him often, wondered what he was doing in his mud house. Still, she moved on bravely. Every once in a while, however, she glanced off towards the direction she once saw him walk. Tonight there would be a great feast throughout Egypt. Even the Israelites were welcomed to join in their revelry. Their men, many at least, spurned the invitation, refusing to worship the false idol.

Shalise intended to go and perhaps find Atem among the crowds. She would learn of who the feast was for that night, but for now, she only concerned herself with matters of seeing her dear friend again. Both Asim and Hiram had agreed to attend the festival for Shalise's curiosity, so they may show her the sin that was Egyptian ways. They would show their dear daughter and sister that night what Egyptian men did to their women, the disgrace they subjected them through. With one glance of that, Shalise would never return.

When the night fell upon them, Hiram picked up his daughter and headed for the centre square of the town before the palace. It would be the first time Shalise ever saw the palace so close to her, and the first time Asim would leave their small community beside for duties such as work. It made Asim nervous to be so close to the palace and away from his mother, but he faced it as a man would. Shalise, on the other hand, felt excitement while Jael felt concern. Hiram would protect her. He wasn't afraid to murder the man who gave his daughter a foul glance.

Arriving at the festival, priestesses circled the square celebrating the beginning of a several day festival. Statues were taken from the temples and set before the people of Egypt to transport to the river, where they would lay in a bedchamber. The grandiose of the festival awed Shalise and Asim, who had no such ceremonies for their God. Asim gulped with nervousness as bare-breasted women gyrated around columns and on stadiums, and men with heated lips approached them.

Shalise barely took notice of it, must to Hasim's frustration. She only searched for Atem, holding her father's hand. From afar, her search would be over. To his horror, Atem stared at the Israelite girl, wondering what she was doing at a festival as Hathor's. The last thing the festival was meant for was children. Not that he wasn't a child, but he was prince. He had duties. Apparently naked women were among them. And drinking.

Looking around, Atem slipped from his father's side, who was being entertained by the head of the priestesses, the most beautiful of dancers. He would have to tell Hiram and his children to leave at once lest his children become corrupted. With careful movements, Atem moved past the crowd of people who bowed before him, speaking to him of his great ancestor. The goddess of sexual love, motherhood, dance, childbirth, and mistress of heaven. She was greatly loved by the Egyptian people.

Managing to reach the father and two children, Shalise spotted him, running off in his direction. "Shalise!" Hiram yelled, running after the girl. The man and his boy came across the famed Egyptian who saved her life as Shalise embraced him, which he accepted gladly. "Are you the spoken of Atem? You wear such rich clothing for a poor boy."

Atem gulped. "It is a special occasion. Our goddess, Hathor…we celebrate her."

"Even our finest clothing isn't so fine."

"Um…it was borrowed from a noble Egyptian boy. I didn't want to appear like a beggar in this festival."

"Why would a boy your age be attending a man's celebration?"

"…And woman's. But, for my father. He wishes to…um…teach me the ways of manhood…I believe."

Hiram raised brow, yet, extended his hand. "A fine man I hope you will become."

Hesitantly, Atem took his hand, shaking it firmly. In truth, it felt as if he were to fall apart right then and there. "And a fine man I strive to be."

Excellent response from the boy, but Hiram wasn't impressed. "Shalise, we are going now. I've seen enough of this wretchedness for one day."

Shalise nodded. "Father, may Atem join us for supper one day? I swear to you he is an honest boy. He wouldn't think of harming me. I know I promised never to see him again, but he is my friend! I do not fear you meeting him for this reason." Hiram listened carefully to his child's plea, although his heart still hardened at the thought of their friendship. "He does not want my love or my hand, only my companionship, as Miriam does and has."

"I must watch," Hiram spoke, elating the girl. "Your mother, brother, or I must watch at all times. There must never be a moment of solitude between you and Atem."

Shalise smiled and Asim's jaw dropped in shock. "Thank you father! Thank you!"

"I am only doing so because we are indebted to him, if your friendship is what he desires, so be it. But he cannot have your hand."

"No, father. I do not wish for it either. I wish for a fine Israelite to marry me, like Asim."

"Good." With that, Hiram motioned for the boy to follow him. If he wanted to spend time with Shalise, it was a good time for the Israelites were resting and he could join them for supper and worship, all under Hiram's supervision. Caught, Atem instinctively followed the man, staring at the girl's hand as she led him back to the Israelite community. "What of your father, Atem?"

Atem looked at the man, nervous. "He is busy with the festival. A handsome woman caught his attention. My good friend, Mana, is at rest, and Mahad is by my father."

Hiram nodded. "Does he permit you to be among us of the 12 tribes?"

"He wishes for me to make my own decisions like a proper man."

"A wise philosophy, but a dangerous one. You are nothing more than a boy."

"Boys become men, good sir."

"Some. Others remain boys. I do not wish one of those for Shalise."

Atem looked down, impressed by Hiram's large and strong build. Still, he would not allow it to frighten him. The boy turned towards Asim, who was still in a state of shock. "What is your name?" Atem asked, sliding his hand away from Shalise. The last thing he wanted was to be awkward. Not that he wasn't, but that's beside the point.

"Asim."

"Asim…you are brother of Shalise?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"You could very well be cousin or betrothed…"

Asim chuckled, shaking his head. "No, brother. Shalise couldn't stop speaking about you when you saved her."

Shalise blushed at this, shaking her head. "He lies."

"Really? If I remember correctly, your face was as red as it is now and spoke with heavy sighs over the brave boy who stabbed the man who threatened you."

"Shut up!"

"You swooned at his name—stop!"

Shalise swung her arm at him, ready to fight him to remain silent. "Be quiet!"

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No!"

Atem smiled, flattered that she regarded him so highly. Much more highly than what he had thought. "Why didn't you return until now?"

Shalise spun towards the prince, unsure of how to answer. "I hated you for a while, but then I forgave you, as I forgave father. I figured it was best if we never saw each other again, but it gave me pain to abandon you, so I returned."

"It gave me pain to be abandoned."

Asim raised a brow at their conversation, and cleared his throat. "It gives me pain to hear this now. Speak of livelier things."

"Do not speak," Hiram muttered.

As directed, Shalise then told Atem of how she was queen of seven kingdoms, mistress of monsters, and lady of the west, beyond the great desert. The entire realm belonged to her, but she sought a good man to share it with. A man, of course, for the task was too big for a boy. Since Atem was no man yet, he could be her servant. As strange as it was to be servant, Atem accepted, laughing as she continued speaking to him of her brave adventures to acquire her kingdom.

The two then created stories together, much to Hiram's distaste. Yet, it was innocent enough. Asim joined as well, deciding he was the head of guards that led the brave fight for the kingdom of Tiryns, lands to the North. Atem served just under him, and was his war counselor. Atem accepted the position, finding it strange and relieving to be treated as another boy rather than prince. It was better for Hiram to see Asim and Atem speaking to each other than with Shalise, who gave them commands to take the East.

As much as Atem missed Mahad and Mana, he was thrilled playing with other children who did not know him, and accepted his rich clothing, which Jael and Hiram stared at with suspicion. Miriam soon joined the trio, having come to visit Shalise and speak of girlish things. Miriam, with a huff, was made to accept being Shalise's lady in waiting. She couldn't understand why she simply wasn't Duchess or something along those lines.

Throughout their games of war, Miriam stared at the Egyptian with fascination. Her mother and father would never allow one this close to her, but she figured that their debt to Atem left Hiram and Jael with no choice. Still, the boy played well with others, and more so than Asim, was a natural born leader. "It would be wiser to lead troops in from the north," Atem insisted, convinced there must've been a narrow passageway allowing armies into the back of the main soldiers defending the eastern kingdom. "Every mountain has a hidden passageway."

Asim debated this, and trusted the boy for he had proven bravery. "I do not understand," Miriam piped up, looking at their map. "You two drew a perfect passageway from the southwest that would lead only a few miles from the capital and placed the wealth of their troops to the northeast, where it would be easier for them to collect themselves should they discover your coming. Why not head that way?"

There was a pause between them, with Asim soon clearing his throat. "We enter southwest."

"Agreed."

Shalise laughed at the two boys. "My lady-in-waiting just bested my most trusted officers! Should I be concerned?"

"Of course not, my queen. It was a slight mishap from us, but I assure you it won't happen again," Atem said, chuckling a bit. It was so strange to call another a queen!

Jael sat by the window, watching her children and their friends play, shaking her head softly. That daughter of hers would never learn. Just a few days ago, she renounced Atem as a friend and declared hatred for her father. Now, she sat near her father's feet with Atem and Asim playing from afar and she speaking to Miriam. Her daughter was a strange one, but a child nonetheless.

While watching, Jael couldn't help but wonder why the boy's father did not pursue him. He wore such rich clothing; wouldn't he be worried for his safety? Of course, she couldn't know that from a distance, a trusted mage watched the children, making sure his prince was safe. Despite his father's ire at Atem leaving the festival, he was far too drunk to experience true fury, and too entertained with his ladies. Still, he was a father, and sent Mahad after his son.

Jael collected her children when it turned far too dark, and sent Hiram to escort the other two back. Atem refused, however, sure he would make it back safely. There was a hidden way to his house, unknown to thieves. He would walk through there. However, Hiram insisted, sure that his father would be angry at him and able to defend him. "My father is too drunk," Atem replied, waving goodbye at them. "I shall visit again soon, however. Thank you for accepting me."

Shalise waved, picked up by her father. "I told you, dear father. He is harmless."

"He is a little fool."

"Of course, for only a fool would have bothered to save me that day."

He couldn't argue with the girl's line of thought and took her back inside. Asim smiled towards the boy, growing fond of him. He was very kind to those he met, even Miriam who he wasn't even introduced. He kept himself humble and honest, yet with an unstoppable confidence in the way he carried himself. It made for a strong man. Hiram hated to admit that he was impressed in his astute observations and his clever wordplay with his saucy daughter.

Upon arriving to the palace, a very enraged Mahad greeted him, behind him, a drunken father. "…I can explain."

Aknamkanon nodded, urging him forward. "Then explain."

"…She was a very pretty girl."

"My son, how dare you—pretty you say?"

Atem smiled, nodding. He knew what he had to say to his father in these times. "I wanted to charm her."

"My son? Charming a girl!"

"A pretty one."

"Of course, nothing less for the prince of Egypt!"

Mahad shook his head at the scene, almost wanting to hit them both. "My pharaoh, he left the ceremony before it was even halfway done, and then went to some unknown location until now."

"Did you not follow him?"

"Yes, he went to visit a girl."

Aknamkanon laughed, patting his son on the back. "I'm proud of you, my boy."

"My king, please! You shouldn't reward these actions!"

"He will please his wife."

"King!"

Atem smiled at Mahad, shrugging. "May Hathor continue bringing blessings to us throughout these days." Mahad only stared at the prince, mouth agape. He just got away with sneaking away from a sacred festival! Is this the makings of a king? No, Atem would be a great king, but he must take great responsibility for his actions. Smacking his lips, Atem strolled off to his room, where Mana awaited him ready to hear all about his day. She had heard he left the festival, now she wanted all the details of what he had done.

And Atem told her. He spoke of Shalise, her brother, and their friend Miriam. Miriam was a very clever girl, very astute as well. Atem was most impressed by her, more so than he was by Asim. Asim was a strong boy, however, fit to become even a soldier. His father was an imposing man, but Atem showed no fear. He was prince. If he feared one man, how would he do against an army? Shalise was as exciting as ever. Atem told Mana of her game, where she was queen of seven kingdoms, and he even referred to her as queen for their play. "Really?" Mana asked, amazed Atem would do such a thing.

"Yes!" Atem laughed, happier than he had ever been. "What a wonderful thing it is to be just another boy, not prince. They played with me as they would any other. I would bow before Shalise and call her my queen, instead of others bowing before me and calling me their prince. It was a liberating feeling, Mana."

"May you take me with you next time? I wish to serve Shalise as well." The game sounded really fun. Atem laughed, nodding. He made her swear to keep it all a secret, and then he would take her.

The following morning, Atem dressed Mana in commoner clothing rather than her magician garb, and led her past the Nile to the small island where Shalise had agreed to meet Atem the previous night with her brother. As he expected, Asim and Shalise waited for the prince from afar, speaking to each other of nonsense. Asim was sure that goat's milk was much healthier than cow's milk, but Shalise believed cow milk was the future. What a silly girl.

Mana stared in awe at the handsome Asim. Atem was right, for a youth, he was strong. Still, she had to move forward with Atem, lest she get lost. The two friends stood before the siblings, who pointed at Mana with questioning expressions. The last they remembered, they didn't remember that girl. "This is Mana, my best friend," Atem introduced. "We've known each other since the days of our cradle."

Shalise stepped forward first, lively. "I am Shalise!"

Mana smiled, energetic as well. "Mana! I've heard so much about you!"

"Mana…" Atem whispered, beginning to blush.

"The young p—Atem has told me all about your games, your stories, your dances, everything! It seems he can barely take a breath without you on his lips!"

"Not exactly…"

"No, it's true pri—Atem. He was so crestfallen when you didn't return for those days. I've never seen him so down."

"Mana, please, behave yourself."

"You must be a great person, because that's all he says about you."

Shalise smiled, almost giggling at the sight of a reddening prince. Before the girl could speak again, Atem covered her mouth, laughing awkwardly and unsure of what to say. Asim only looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he intended with his sister. "Shall we go?" Atem asked, earning a nod from the siblings.

That day, Miriam returned and met Mana as well. Mana was fascinated by the clothing Miriam and Shalise wore, wanting whatever it was they placed on their heads. Miriam only smiled kindly at Mana as Mana grabbed their clothing to examine. What a cute little girl. Younger than both of them still, almost a babe really. Shalise played with Mana's headdress as well, imitating the Egyptians by worshiping rocks, dust, manure, and any other silliness she could find. As much as Atem tried to take it in stride, it humiliated him, partially because she was right. They worshipped dung beetles.

Their games were simple that day, and ones Mana had never heard about. One boy or girl would stand before the rest and cover her eyes. When her or his eyes were covered, they would all move towards the target stone, but when she opened her eyes, they could not move an inch. If the person saw them move even an inch, they lost. The tricky part was that there was no way of telling when the person would open or close their eyes. It was an exciting game.

Shalise also told them all the story of how a seer foresaw the wrong future, and because of his mistake, the sun turned its direction and began moving from east to west rather than west to east. Shalise also managed to convince Mana that rain was not a gift from the gods, but an urgent need to use the waste pot. When have gods ever truly cared for humans? Were they not tears Horus shed? "True…" Mana said, wondering what she should believe.

"Shalise, don't," Atem asked, and Shalise apologized. The truth was that those were more of Horus's tears and somewhere, a new civilization has been born. That made a lot more sense to Mana, and Atem thanked her.

Hiram stared with suspicion at the children playing, shaking his head. "Why has their fathers not approached me yet? Is this boy an orphan?"

Jael shrugged. "Did you not see his rich clothing? I doubt it."

"Do you think he is in love with Shalise?"

Jael smiled and touched her husband's back, leaning against him. "He is just a boy. Look, he even brought his little female friend. I'm sure there is nothing between them."

"But is he in love?"

"…I don't know. It is hard not to love Shalise, isn't it? Such a sweet girl."

"…I think I have found her a good man to marry."

The statement surprised Jael, who didn't expect that until years from then. "Already?"

Hiram nodded. "He is only fourteen years, in three he will be seventeen, and Shalise ten. Then they will marry."

"Should we not wait until she bleeds?"

"For what? For this Egyptian to ruin her? I do not trust him, Jael. She shall marry when I say so."

Jael sighed, nodding. "Yes, Hiram."

That night, Hiram invited Atem and Mana to supper at the insistence of Jael, who felt guilty leaving the children to head home with empty stomachs. Mana spoke little, and Atem conversed with Asim and Hiram over the state of affairs. It was interesting to hear the complaints of his people, something Atem would have to tell his father. "Able-bodied men," Hiram said, shaking his head. "Dying of starvation. Where are these gods the Egyptians worship?"

Atem took a deep breath as Hiram insulted the pharaoh, while Mana only shifted uncomfortably. That was almost treason. Shalise and Asim seemed to think nothing of it, however, and Shalise smiled at Atem, bowing before her stew. Yes, it was offensive, and humiliating to him. Yet, he forgave her. He knew now what he needed to tell his father, of the conditions of the farmers and fisherman.

That night, Atem finally let out some emotion he had been feeling and wept in his bedchamber. The humiliation he endured was almost insufferable, and at the hands of Shalise no less. He felt anger at the girl for disrespecting him, and regretted not insulting the Hebrew god, Elohim, or whatever they called him. He apparently had no name. How ridiculous. They even made a mockery of his father believing he was a god.

"Shalise," the young prince said one day, unable to contain himself. "I think…I'll stay among my own from now on."

The statement alarmed Shalise, who couldn't fathom why he would make that decision. "But why?"

"Because we're different. I used to believe that we weren't all that different, but we are. There are some things that were not meant to mix."

Shalise shook her head, unable to understand. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…I am Egyptian. I realise that now. I had believed you were Egyptian as well because you lived on this land. No, you are an Israelite who lives in Egyptian land."

For some reason, the remark wounded Shalise deeply, and she turned away. "This is my land too."

Atem shook his head. "You make a mockery of my gods, humiliate me before your friends and family for my beliefs, and then tell me I am condemned to your hell. What is that supposed to make me believe? That we share land and culture?"

Shalise shook her head, her eyes stinging with water. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Neither did I. I'm glad I helped you that day. I hope you find a good Israelite to keep you company. I'm returning to my home."

"I didn't mean anything I said."

"Yes you did."

"I didn't! I didn't want to offend you!"

"I am not Hebrew, what did you think you were doing?"

Shalise shook her head, tears now streaming down her face. "How can I know? I was barely thinking."

Finding some courage, Atem smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead. It surprised Shalise, who was almost convinced he would stay, but nevertheless, he turned to walk away. "I hope you find joy, Shalise."

Shalise cried as he walked away, feeling a part of her had just been torn out. "Jerk! How can you expect that of me without you?"

Atem stopped, her statement taking him by surprise. "I am just one boy. You'll find others. You'll find a good husband you'll love."

"Maybe so, but there's only one Atem I know. He makes me smile. I never wanted to offend him or his gods. I swear I will never do so again. But I want him in my life."

He counted his breaths as he listened to her, unable to believe what she was saying. Should her father hear her statement, Atem would be killed. "He wants you as well," Atem replied. "But he must respect himself."

"I will never speak of your gods again. I swear it. Please, Atem, don't leave me."

He was weak. At that moment, he forgave her. Still, he shook his head and ran away from the girl, refusing to allow her to become that important in his life. He cried himself as he heard her wailing from behind, finally realising Mahad was right. He shouldn't have gotten so close to those who were different. The next thing he knew, Shalise was as important to him as Mahad or Mana, and he had only known the girl for a few fortnights.

Mahad had no idea what to do. How could he? He's never dealt with a broken heart. It wasn't exactly what was taught when he was given the duty of guarding the prince. "I made her cry," Atem whimpered, feeling guilty for what he had done.

Mahad only nodded, patting the prince on his back twice. "Girls cry. Their tears are loose."

"She cried because I told her I didn't want to see her again."

"Girls and boys break up. All relationships must come to some end. Some through deaths, some through the partners."

"We are not in a relationship. My love for her isn't in that way, but I do love her Mahad. What do I do?"

"…I do not know, my prince. Why don't you tell her the truth, and go from there?"

Atem looked at Mahad as if he were a madman. "I cannot! She'll spurn me forever."

"I thought you wept because you spurned her forever today!"

"Do not be so senseless! Of course I will return to her! She is an awful infection, one I happen to enjoy! Why did I ignore you when you asked me to stay away?"

"I ask myself the same thing often."

"She is…awful! She is impetuous, foul-mouthed, proud, and hasn't a noble bone in her body!"

"Good, start with the terrible qualities."

"But she is exciting, imaginative, carefree, and good-humoured."

"I'm afraid you have missed your own point."

Atem shook his head, unsure of what to do about anything. No, he knew what he was going to do. He was going to believe what the girl said, he was going to return, beg for her forgiveness, and pretend it never happened. Then, he was going to insist that he not join them for supper again, to which she would agree, and they would once again be good friends. Afterwards, he would return to Mahad, tell him of what had occurred, to which Mahad will have already known and sigh with disappointment. Wash, rinse, repeat.

The next day, Atem returned to Shalise, who ran from him until he caught her, where he begged for her forgiveness, to which she exchanged for his for offending him. The two hugged, Atem kissed her forehead, and they played with each other once again, forgetting everything ever happened. Asim watched them grow closer with worry, but kept the friendship from his father's ears, who was comforted by his arrangement to marry Shalise to the fisherman's son.

Months would pass, and both Asim and Mahad would grow tired of counting the times Shalise and Atem split apart only to come back together and forget it all happened. For this reason, Mahad continued to insist those that were different were not always miscible. Yet, whenever Mahad saw them, it was obvious enough that their friendship was a strong one. They often played with Miriam, who also grew very fond of the prince, and Mana would occasionally join as well. Only Mahad remained outside the group, busy with guarding the royal boy and practicing his magic.

Their toying together became almost flirtatious to Mahad, Atem kissing Shalise's hand to mock her slow reaction time, and Shalise blowing on his ear to make him fall over in shock. Even Miriam would sometimes feel uncomfortable, but she pushed it aside, feeling as if Shalise would get in trouble if she told anyone. No, she wouldn't say anything. Shalise was her friend, her closest friend. When Atem was not there, and even when, Shalise would still choose her over the boy, still prefer girlish games over what Asim or Atem wanted, who often ended up playing with other boys. That was where Atem saw his first circumcised penis, and boy did it make him cringe. In return, Atem showed the Israelite boys his own male part, its correct appearance.

For now, Shalise would be kept in the dark about her engagement. Jael figured the less she knew, the calmer she would be. One never wanted the lamb to see the knife before it was sacrificed. Seeing her poor daughter, Jael convinced herself she would continue with rearing her as a lady, and she would grow to love her husband forget about Atem. Atem hoped so too.

* * *

**There are several points in the story where I try to make it light-hearted and attempt some more subtle comedy. I added a small part here, but it wasn't much or impressive.**

**Thank you for reading  
**

**LC**

**Feel free to comment anything or any questions. Chapters will be vary in terms of what is focused on (the palace, Atem, Mahad, eventually Seto, etc. vs. Shalise and co.)**

**Last thing: Egyptians were actually fairly free to take as many lovers as they wanted. Many did marry for love, others because parents. Reasons vary, and it also varies depending on time period. The time period I'm using here is an obscure one so I'm pulling information from Ancient Egypt from the Old Kingdom to the New Kingdom. jsyk.**


	4. Of Rivers and Love

**CHAPTER 4!**

**I actually have a good number of chapters already written, I just keep forgetting to publish them. Lol. Any way, I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! What I write does not reflect personal views or historical accuracy.**

* * *

Three years had passed, three whole years. For three years, Atem returned to Shalise and kept his identity a secret. It was difficult, but he managed with Mana and Mahad's help. In three years, Atem would forget the number of times Shalise endangered their lives with the idea of climbing to the highest tree and jumping into the crocodile infested Nile, or her idea to hold their breath the longest underwater, or perhaps, his favourite, attempt to ride a hippopotamus. She almost did as it as well, except the creature wasn't agreeing to it easily.

Atem was always tired after spending a day with her, but it was a tired he enjoyed. He was now eleven years old, and Shalise 10 years, with burgeoning breasts which made Atem slightly uncomfortable to hug her. Shalise often kissed his cheek as well, commenting on how handsome he was, and what a lucky girl his future wife would be. It made him all uneasy.

Like Mahad had predicted, Atem began to attend more ceremonies than he was proud to admit. He didn't do anything with any of the women. He was too young. But he certainly stared a lot more than what he used to, and he wondered of Shalise's appearance. When Shalise bent to fetch water or some rock, he also found himself staring. When she took off her headdress and shook her hair down to her chest, he also stared. When she ran, he stared at her ankles. When she threw a ball, at her wrists. When she sat beside him, he stared at her neck. He was looking too much. It wasn't healthy.

Yet, there was a biological part of him that couldn't help it. Part of him wanted to undress her and see what she hid; another part scorned his perverted half and felt embarrassed over having such feelings. Then, there was the part of him that wanted to kiss her, on the lips. It was all so frustrating for him. He knew he didn't have romantic feelings for Shalise, but he felt so attracted to her for some inadequately explained reason. He wanted to see everything, and felt ashamed of his desires. He even had dreams. Strange dreams, awful dreams, where he did see what she hid, and he often could not see her that day in pure shame.

"What is happening?" Atem suddenly asked Mahad one day. Mahad, already experiencing his own urges, regarded him with a questioning look. "I…think…I think I am feeling lust."

Oh. Mahad took a deep breath, sitting himself down. Perhaps this was a conversation better suited for Pharaoh Aknamkanon. In fact, it was. "Why?" He would regret asking that.

"I think of her a lot…Shalise. I think of her, sometimes…undressed."

"She is very pretty."

"And I'm curious."

Mahad bit his lip, standing up. "I'll get your father. He can help you."

Desperate, Atem accepted. He would give anything to take those feelings away and return to normality. His father was a wise man, he knew answers. He would help him. And as his father sat before him, already inducted with what Mahad had told him, the man saw how distraught his son was over very normal feelings. It made him want to laugh a bit.

Aknamkanon dismissed their servants, wanting to speak to his boy alone. "What is this Mahad has told me? You wish to see women?"

Atem's heart clenched at the sound of it, but he nodded anyway. "Yes, father."

"It is little wonder then you have finally started fulfilling your duties."

"What do I do?"

The man sighed, smiling at the young boy. "Embrace those feelings, my son. They will only get stronger with time. Control them so they do not control you. Every boy begins to feel urges, it is simply a matter of when. It is that time when boys must become proper men and handle those urges with dignity."

"My urges are strong, father. I have dreams of her."

"What man doesn't dream of a pretty girl? What harm do dreams do her?"

"They are shameful!"

"They are normal. It becomes danger when you start forcing her to expose herself. Their presence isn't what is shameful, it is our reaction to them."

Atem looked down, nodding. "Do I love her?"

"Do you?"

"How can I know?"

"Love and lust may live under the same roof, but they are not family. Do you love her, my son? You certainly seem to lust after the pretty girl Mahad told me about. I've let you see her for the past three years because you feel joy when you return to me."

Atem shook his head, thinking of Shalise. "I don't know if I love her."

"Do wish for me to tell you what love is? Or lust?"

"…both."

Aknamkanon chuckled at his curious boy, but nodded, agreeing to it. It was a conversation that had to happen someday. He may as well start it now. "Lust is passion. A temporary fire within the heart, one that ignites the strongest of desires and the wildest of imaginations. It is a craving, carnal in every respect, for the other, a brief sense of satisfaction. Now love…is wisdom. After the fires of passion have burned out, the slow embers that remain is what we call love. It is kind, gentle really, and everlasting. The satisfaction endures even through the most difficult of times together, and no matter what, your love remains in your heart. Lust dies, love cannot. Love only withers with age, which is why it must be renewed. But even then, it renews easily, for when you love someone, you make that decision to leave behind all that you find contemptuous about them because all that is good is so worth it. Love is a struggle, and a reward. It is nonsensical, but reasonable. It is accepting and forgiving, compromise and companionship, and everything sweet about humanity."

Atem nodded, unsure of what he meant by those things. "I feel lust then…but I do not know about love."

"Tell me when you find out. The moment you love is the moment you become a man."

With that, his father left, assuring him what he was feeling was perfectly normal, and to do whatever made him glad. The world should not be one with only strife. Pleasures should exist as well, and if he found joy with the unknown girl, then so be it. However, he should always tread cautiously. Girls were a dangerous thing at times. Many men have felt their defeat at the hands of women.

Atem drifted in the Nile, Shalise not so far off from him, collecting smooth rocks as she swam. He looked at her often, but that time, not only in curiosity, but also in confusion over his feelings for her. She laughed sometimes, when a bug almost would bite her, and he enjoyed to hear her laugh. It was a funny laugh. Luckily, it was the good funny, not the annoying one. She would glance back at him as well, wondering why he was acting so strangely.

"Atem," she called, breaking his thoughts. "Come, look at these stones. They have markings." As directed, he moved to the shallower parts of the water, staring at the stones she handed to him. However, he could only think of her hands. "I bet they were dropped by some civilization in the sky."

Atem smiled. "Me too."

There was a silence between them, and Shalise soon smiled again. "What is on your mind? You seem…far."

"Nothing…I'm just contemplating something."

"Let me contemplate with you."

Atem chuckled, looking at the stones. "My father told me a boy in love becomes a man."

"Strange, my father told my brother the same. He's been having eyes for Miriam lately. Do you love me, Egyptian?" She laughed at this, taking her stones back.

"What if I did?"

Again, a pause. A long pause. A very long pause. "…I would…ask you again."

"And if I said yes again?"

"Ask until you say no."

"Then, no."

Shalise relaxed her shoulders, taking a deep breath. "I'm going swimming!" Before Atem could say anything else, she ran into the deeper depths of the Nile, removing her clothing and throwing it at Atem as the water rose. It excited the boy, but he maintained his composure and smiled at her. He observed her swim, curious to how she did such perfect strokes. Some people were natural born swimmers, he guessed.

He folded her clothing as he waited for her to finish her swim, wrought with confusion. He was happy. His heart felt a sense of elation, a sense of satisfaction from being with Shalise. "I wish I was free," he heard her say. "Then we'd run away together and get married. We'd become birds and fly far away. There's a story about a family who did."

Atem nodded. "I'd follow you anywhere."

Shalise laughed, shaking her head. "I'd go wherever the clouds went. See grand things in the great somewhere, meet exciting new people, taste new foods and try new dresses. Does it not sound handsome?"

"Yes…I'd shower you with riches, give you nothing but the finest to eat and drink, and bind you to nothing but freedom."

Shalise swallowed her nervousness, her heart wanting to beat out of her chest. "You wouldn't marry me then?"

"I'd make you a free wife."

She didn't know whether to float or sink. "I'd make you a happy husband."

"You already make me a happy boy."

She wanted to say how much she wanted to leave with him, right then and there. But she couldn't. She knew it. It wasn't the same anymore, not since three years. She knew now her duty was to marry someone else, not Atem. Her father would tell her who to marry, not her heart. That was just the life of a woman. With a heavy sigh, Shalise extended her arms, floating in the water.

There was a small shift, which alarmed her. She could feel something beneath her, something rough. Had she drifted to the bank? Splashing her feet, Shalise saw she was still in the middle of the Nile, to her horror. Yet, there was something rough touching her. "Atem! Help me!"

The sound of fear in her voice haunted him, and he dived into the water without second thought. She let out a scream as she felt the rough skin touch her again, until finally, the roughness lifted itself from the water and revealed its small eyes. Shalise could think of nothing to do but scream at the top of her lungs. The crocodile sank back into the water, pushing her once again. "Atem! It's going to kill me!"

"It won't!" With that, he felt its tail hit his stomach. Still, he paid the pain no attention, and continued to swim until he took her hand. "Come on, we have to get out of the water."

The water suddenly lifted, and with it, jaws sprang out from its depths, aiming for Shalise's legs. Acting quickly, Atem used the creatures body as means to push her out of the way, although at the cost of wounding his arm. "Atem!"

"Go! Swim now!"

Shalise nodded, trying her best to remain calm. She wanted to stay and help him, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She was weak. Atem went under the water, the animal knocking its body against him. Blood filled his surroundings, and before he knew it, the same jaws lunged for him. He wrapped his arm around the crocodile's' neck, using it to lift himself to the surface of the water.

Shalise could do nothing but cry on the bank, collecting her clothes to get Asim although tempted to just abandon them. Atem might die. He might die protecting her again. She'd never forgive herself. "Atem! Please say something!"

There was nothing but silence, until a splash in the middle of the Nile. Taking a knife he hid on his leg at all times, Atem stabbed the crocodile in between its eyes and one of its eye, causing the beast to move wildly in the water. Throwing the boy off of him, it swam away from the wild child, deciding that meal was too feisty for its taste. Atem felt gentle arms pull him back, and woke to see Shalise standing above him, wrapping her dress around his cut arm.

He saw her…fully exposed. For some reason, he lost so much blood he didn't care. But, he did care that she was alive and unhurt. He felt an overwhelming joy because of that fact. He didn't care about most things, but Shalise was alive, and that's all that mattered to him. "Atem…are you okay?" she asked, concern etched on her face. She held his body close to hers, trying to comfort him. He must've been shaken up.

Atem nodded, smiling. "Yes…as long as you're safe."

"You idiot. You should've let me die."

"You screamed for help."

"Only a fool would've helped me."

"I thought we established I was a fool three years ago."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying with relief. She was such a silly girl, crying over nothing. Luckily, he was a silly boy, laughing over his realisation: he loved her. He loved her dearly, more so than he ever imagined. The terror he felt when she yelled for help, and the warmth he felt even in the face of his own death knowing she was safe. He rested his head on her lap, not caring if she was bare or fully clothed, not caring if she was dirty or clean, not caring of anything except he was with her.

They remained together in silence, Shalise stroking his head as he rested. It was a nice feeling, and he wished for the moment to never end. Yet, all things must, and from afar, they could hear Asim yelling for them, having heard shouts of help in their direction. Despite his anger at seeing a nude Shalise embracing the young boy, he saw the cut on the child's arm and ran to his father. "He has been wounded!" Asim yelled, grabbing both the attention of Hiram and Mahad, who was hidden not far off.

Mahad followed Hiram as Asim led him to the river, where Shalise stood with Atem, the boy holding his arm in pain. The prince had been hurt. "He protected me, father," Shalise explained, paying no mind to her bareness. "I was swimming in the Nile and a beast attacked me. Atem swam to me and saved my life at the cost of his own safety."

Hiram listened to the children as they told their story, and Atem handed him the bloodied knife as proof of its validity. Once more, Hiram felt indebted to Atem, and with that act of bravery from the boy, the man was at a loss on what to do. "If he were an Israelite," Hiram lamented to Jael as the children recovered in the other room, "I would've happily given him Shalise as reward for his courage."

"Perhaps he can change," Jael suggested, feeling guilty that they did not give more to Atem. He had saved their daughter twice already.

"Perhaps. It is a shame. He dives into perilous waters with unknown valor to save our daughter as a child; I can only imagine how he shall be when he is a man. A man well suited to protect Shalise. But he is not of our ways, therefore, I cannot accept him."

"We can try to change him."

"Change him? His parents would never allow it. They'd disown him!"

"Then we shall take him and make him a husband. How much more must this child do to prove his worthiness for our daughter?"

As much as he wanted to continue to fight it, Jael was right. There was no better boy Hiram could find for Shalise. A boy willing to risk his life and die for her was more than a father could want for his daughter. It was obvious enough that Atem cared for Shalise, respected her, and accepted her as she was despite her shortcomings. He wanted to like Atem and talk to his father to arrange a marriage, but he couldn't. It was against his convictions, and a man must first respect his beliefs.

If there was one thing that was made clear to him that day, it was that Atem did indeed love his daughter. He knew love in a boy well enough. As much as he wanted to accept it, he didn't, and decided Shalise would be married within the year to the fisherman. After that, Atem was no longer welcomed in their home, no matter if he continued his foolishness and protected Shalise.

"Are you well?" Shalise asked Atem after he had woken up. Atem nodded. The girl took a bowl of wine her mother had stored and gave it to him for the pain. One rarely feels agony in drunkenness. "A mage is here for you…Mahad. He has cast a healing spell on you. I told him to do it in secret."

"Mahad? How did he know?"

"I guess Asim told him. Does not Mahad follow you everywhere? I see him often enough."

Atem nodded, sighing. He should've known Mahad would be there. Mahad rarely missed a step the young prince took. For a moment, he wondered if he had revealed his secret. It had kept him on edge for the past few years. "Where is he?"

"I am here," a voice piped up from the door. Mahad sat beside the prince, his eyes hardened and his expression a mixture of concern and relief. "Your father has sent for me. Once again, it seems I will have to tell him of your…decisions."

Atem shook his head, tired of getting into continuous trouble with his father. "It is nothing."

"Nothing? You are wounded!"

"And healed." The boy prince showed his magician the healing arm, nodding as thanks towards him. "When will we go back…home?"

Home…was an interesting name to call the palace. Mahad came dangerously close to correcting him out of anger at his insistence to lie to these people. Still, it wasn't like the palace wasn't his home, therefore, what he said wasn't incorrect. It was just irritating. "Now."

Mahad left from his side, preparing horses to take him back to his home. For a moment, he regarded Shalise with slight contempt, tired of that damsel being in distress. It was almost ridiculous. She agreed it was. Nevertheless, she returned to Atem's bedside, holding his hand with affection. "I shall not make you save me any longer," she promised. "It is absurd how oft I find myself in peril. A girl should not be so attractive to danger."

Atem laughed. "You are attractive to all."

"I thought beauty was supposed to bring goodwill."

"It has. In my three years with you, I have sat not more than three feet and witnessed merchants giving you jewels for no pay, boys bringing you their finest catch, girls weaving the prettiest of dresses for you to wear, and even animals tread your presence with awe."

Shalise smiled, shrugging. "Oh well. Is it truly my fault to be born so handsome? It is a blessing from God, I merely enjoy it."

"Your humility astounds me."

"As does yours…sir courage. And what of me? Girls swoon at your sight, whisper of your sharp eyes and gentle lips, speak of sweet nothingness about you. Do you deny this?"

"…Is it my fault to have been born so handsome? It is a blessing from the gods, I merely enjoy it." Not to mention, he was born rich as well.

She smiled gently once more, touching his cheek. "Silly…"

There was a soft creak from behind, alarming the children. Mahad and Asim stood there, each one clearing their throats. Asim grabbed Shalise while Mahad lifted Atem to his feet. "Thank you for your kindness," Mahad said to Asim and Hiram, who soon stood behind him. "His father sends his regards."

"Why does his father never send his presence?" Hiram questioned.

"He is a busy man. His duties are great."

"Any man's duties are great."

"But we Egyptians do not rest twice a week."

With that, Mahad left with a blushing Atem, who was coming close to apologizing to Hiram for the other's comment. It was understandable that Mahad was upset, but there was no need for that type of commentary towards their way of life. Shalise waved the boys goodbye, hiding behind Jael as she could see the anger stirring within her father.

On their way to the palace, Atem burst with laughter, suprising both Mahad and Mana, who had been the one to bring a carriage along with several of Aknamkanon's men. "Prince, why do you laugh?" The prince continued to laugh, however, being possessed by the likes of Bacchus. It was concerning, but soon, Mana joined in his laughter, unsure of why they were to be so giddy.

"Prince!"

"I love her!" he declared, shocking the magician. "What deep love it is."

"It cannot be! Renounce these feelings you have!"

"Oh calm down will you? I will not act upon them. I shall simply admire her from an emotional distance."

Mahad raised a brow and Mana smiled. "I do not believe you."

"Hiram will murder me if I should even stare at his daughter. I am not so brash as to even lay my lips upon her."

"I would hope not."

Mana pushed Mahad slightly, laughing as she did so. "Let Atem be happy! I have never seen him smile so much! He swears by his name that he shall never profess his love for Shalise, and we shall swear as his friends never to reveal it to the pharaoh."

"Mana, that is not…"

"Oh Mahad! Have you no sense of romance?! This is star-crossed love, the kind you hear in stories!"

"This isn't a story!"

"Is it, Mahad? Is this not a story written by the gods?"

Atem nodded, siding himself with Mana. Both children urged him to remain silent about everything. Atem only admitted to loving Shalise to them because he trusted them as his closest friends, his very best friends. Mana swore to do so for the name of star-crossed love, and Mahad for the sake of the prince. "But!" Mahad said, raising a finger. "If you should ever profess your emotions, I will have no choice but to forbid you from ever seeing her again. The throne cannot be tainted with bad gossip."

From that day forward, Mahad would openly come with the prince to visit Shalise, and Asim always remained nearby with a watching Jael. Jael felt a deep guilt for not giving any reward to Atem, but at least the boy was happy. Both fathers, Hiram and Aknamkanon, would hear of their children's tales and adventures through their respective child. Hiram could only fret, while the pharaoh became boisterous with pride. It was good for Atem to spend time among his people, good to even love them for they would return his love tenfold.

The pharaoh spent mornings with his boy, teaching him in the ways of charming a girl. He would have to return her to the palace and show him the beauty he often spoke of, as well as her lively disposition. The prince only shrugged at these suggestions, nervous. Still, he learnt many things from his father. For instance, a touch is equivalent to a thousand sweet words. A touch to the back, perhaps the shoulder, or even her wrist, is bound to make her swoon with heavy sighs. Kiss her, but never on the lips. The lips were an intimate place, but the hand was proper, and the head playful. Lastly, his son was advised to always be clever, for clever women liked clever men.

Mahad would watch with saddened eyes as Atem and Shalise would climb trees together, Shalise often falling. It was alright, however, for the girl laughed and continued to climb. He watched with a saddened heart as Mana, Miriam, and the two played a game of wits, often leading to Miriam's victory. Mana was taught by Miriam to rhyme quickly, step lively, and the three girls would dance together. Mana tried to demonstrate how the girls at the temple danced, but it was far too sensual for her to remember, so she only stomped her feet.

It was all so sad, for finally, Mahad would see the Israelite children and the Egyptian children coming together, speaking of their own affairs and sharing their wisdoms with the other. Sometimes, they would even brag over whose mother baked the tastiest meal, or whose father worked longest in the water or fields. Atem was often at a loss on what to say, and instead, he played with the Egyptian boys, confiding in them that they must never say anything about his royal blood lest the Israelites spurn him.

To Mana's girlish amusement, Miriam's curiosity, and Mahad's concern, Shalise would often peck Atem on his cheek, toying with him. It was girls' play no doubt, with lowered heads and coy smiles. However, girlish giggles and gentle smiles had their dangers, especially towards boys who manly hearts fluttered at the sight with excitement.

All lips remained silent upon seeing the young prince holding Shalise's hand and whispering nothingness into her ear. He would occasionally brush his hand against the grooves of her back, and press his nose against the suppleness of her cheek. The boy could feel Asim's glares and Mahad's expression of horror.

The bliss of childhood is a short one, shorter for those with little money and no title. They bite their teeth on rocks and believe it diamonds, wear coarse clothing and pretend it silk. As the child begins to age, so does their feet begin to be more grounded to the earth's cruelty. Asim spent less and less days with Shalise, instead spending them in the fields or the river. His heart glanced over at the blossoming Miriam, who sat near her mother as she wove and cleaned. The girl had a soft face, a gentle one with kind eyes and a sweet smile. One Asim couldn't help but be drawn towards.

Yet, the growing young man found himself staring more and more often at his own sweet sister. He constantly worried for her, imagined himself marrying her so no other man may use and abuse her. But alas, his father was resolved on the seventeen year old fisherman. Late during the nights, after Shalise had been sent for bed, Hiram would pull his strong son aside and hear him speak of what had occurred between the Israelite girl and the damned Egyptian.

"Nothing offensive," Asim lied, wanting to prevent bloodshed.

Hiram sighed, beckoning his wife towards him. Jael obeyed and sat beside her beloved husband, her eyes heavy with grief and heart sunken to the pits of her stomach. "Shalise will marry in a fortnight…your mother and I have decided to deliver the news ourselves rather than burden you with the responsibility. I am her father, therefore I should see to it that she accept her fate with grace."

Asim held his breath, thinking back at the soft touches of the Egyptian, and the vivacity of his sister. "I cannot accept this, father," Asim whispered.

The statement surprised Hiram, who had never known his kindly son to express such a contradiction towards his father. "Speak what you mean."

"I mean…let me marry her. I shall wed Shalise. You often spoke of never finding a man as good as me, but father I am here. I am here as a good man to my good sister, and I wish to make her a happy wife."

Hiram took a deep breath, letting go of Jael's hand as she glanced down towards the floor. "You offend me."

"Father?" It wasn't something Asim ever expected to hear, and for a moment, he could feel his heart beat far too fast for it to be healthy.

"You do not trust the man I've chosen for my daughter, therefore you do not trust my ability to choose a man."

"I'm sure you have chosen with the best of intentions to commendable abilities, but no man will make Shalise happy."

"And you shall?"

"I am her brother. The blood and bond between brother and sister is only second to that of parent and child."

"Will you protect her, Asim? Or will you let that Egyptian drink her suppleness and implant his seed where it doesn't belong?"

Asim's eyes widened at this, along with Jael's. The mother was at a loss for words, and her lips pursed with silenced objection. Asim stuttered for a moment, clearing his throat. "We are still children, father. Those things aren't our concern yet."

"I agree, you are all still children. But children must stop being children, and boys become men and girls become women. To avoid this inevitable happening is unwise, and to choose to not prepare for it is twice as foolish. When Shalise begins to bleed, Raanan will give her a child and make her a mother and woman. I do not trust you to do the same."

"No, you can't. Because I truly love Shalise, and I would never make her lay down on the ground to be raped by a man she calls her husband."

Jael stood, overwhelmed. "My daughter will not be raped. Raanan is a good boy, and he is willing to wait until she is ready, even after her tainting."

Asim stood as well, approaching the uneasy woman. "She loves him, not Raanan. Shalise will never want to share her bed with the fisherman. I know her heart yearns for the Egyptian, so give her to me and I will keep her far away and as happy as I can. Will you have her heartbroken with a stranger or with her blood?"

There was no easy way to answer the question, and so Jael left. With hurried footsteps, Jael made her way to the small room her daughter slept and sat beside her. There, she allowed to grief to settle and wept as she placed Shalise in her arms. Jael only obeyed her husband, who was a good husband. Yet, she did not want Shalise to be married to anyone. Leave her baby a maiden forever, and place her back into her mother's womb.

Hiram let out a small breath before shaking his head. "She shall marry Raanan. We end this here." With that, he stood and walked towards his own bed. Asim, however, followed his mother's footsteps as stood outside the door as he heard her weep.

There was some hesitation in his decision, but it was ultimately one he had to make. Against his better judgment, Asim entered the room, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. Silently, he leaned against her back and embraced her aging form, wishing to express his gratitude and love for her. Jael, with slow movement, touched her son's hand before returning to the sleeping Shalise. "I love your father," Jael began, catching Asim's attention. "I do."

Asim nodded. "I know."

"I…hated him when we first married. I blamed him for ripping me apart from my father and mother, my sisters, and everything I loved. Love is slow to grow, but it can grow." With that, Jael faced her oldest, smiling gently at him. "Love is not a force. There is no such thing as falling in love, but standing in love. It is a decision a man and woman must make every single day. I remember…my wedding night. It was terrifying. I know it shall be just as terrifying for Shalise, but I can't help her. It is a duty she must endure alone."

"Yes, mother."

"I will tell her of her marriage. Your father doesn't understand the sentimentalities of women. He never has in his life."

Time was lost to the prince, the warm bath having long turned cold. He leaned against the tub, staring at the walls, the ceilings, following small cracks here and there and pursuing small spiders and insects in their plight. Shalise had a surprise for him in the morning, something she considered of great mystery and importance. For a moment, he wondered if it was of any real importance or mystery, but he followed her in her games. He enjoyed them, in fact.

Now, the next day would take out of his training with Mahad and Mana, but it wouldn't be for long. He felt he was improving his shadow magic, and now that his father had entrusted the Millennium puzzle to him, he was certain he had grown stronger. The golden jewelry having come to mind, Atem looked over at his newly acquired puzzle, remembering his father's words. He felt a strange foreboding, and deemed it necessary that Atem wear the item for his own protection.

Closing his eyes, Atem thought of rabbits and clouds.

* * *

**Not much to say here. It was a joy to write.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**LC**


	5. A Betrothal

**CHAPTER 5**

**So, I'm going to start moving things along and in the next chapter, shit will hit the fan. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

Jael stared at her sleeping husband. The night had punished her, depriving her of sleep. Overwhelmed with conflicting emotions, the woman leaned against the imposing man, pressing her lips softly against his. It had been long since they've shared affection, and she reminded herself of how her love for Hiram had not been an easy one to forge. Hiram, in his more compassionate moments, returned his beloved's kiss.

"I shall speak to her…alone," Jael insisted.

Hiram sighed, looking away for a moment. "Very well." Jael smiled before rolling over to get off the bed. A strong hand held her back, however, earning a questioning look from her. "How long has it been since we've…"

Jael raised a brow at him, resting her hand on his chest. "I wonder why men in the morning are more eager than men at night."

Hiram chuckled. "We are always eager…but sleep does help."

"I see." Jael took a deep breath as her skin was exposed to the air, having been some time since she even bothered to look at Hiram with any ounce of lust. Part of her was never really the lustful woman, and she performed her duties more so out of emotional affection for Hiram than seeking physical pleasure.

Asim wrapped his arms around Shalise as the girl grimaced and covered her ears. For some reason, he couldn't help but laugh at the younger girl's expression. "It seems mother and father are making us a new sibling," he teased, causing the girl to shake in disgust.

Hearing a very compromising sound from her parents' bed, Shalise quickly wrapped her arms around Asim's waist, burying her face within his chest. "Good Heavenly Father, Lord in Heaven, make them stop! They taint my ears with sin!"

Asim laughed. "It is a father's duty to educate his children."

"I wish to exempt this lesson."

"It appears you've already learned most of its content."

"And I shall continue to pray to the great I Am and all His angels to knock me very hard and help me forget."

Asim continued his jests at his sister, holding her tighter towards him. "Come! Let us put our heads together and crack our skulls so this offensive knowledge may seep out!"

"Do not toy with me, big brother! You have to mean it!"

Asim shook his head, red with laughter. He sat up, placing her on his lap. She rested against him for a while, comfortable and for the most part, happy. It was such a happy life. She couldn't imagine it otherwise, as she had no experience otherwise. Her brother held her close to him, his heart spilling love towards her. Gently, he lifted her chin and pressed his lips upon her forehead, his heart sinking. He could feel how happy she was, how glad she was to be herself even if she knew she was one day to be married to the man her father chose.

Asim imagined Shalise did not think that day would be so soon, and it tore him apart to know the day was here. Perhaps, somewhere in her heart, she didn't expect such a thing to be true. Perhaps those were just words her father said and she accepted them, but didn't truly believe they would occur. Yes, Asim decided, that's what his sister thought.

"We are in secret," Asim whispered, causing her to face him. "Confide your thoughts with me."

Shalise shrugged, tilting her head a bit. "I dream of marriage and children, as all good girls do. I am good, do you know that?"

He nodded and smiled. "Of course. Who do you dream of marrying?"

Once more she tilted her head, a sweet but mischievous smile creeping on her face. "I wish to marry you…sometimes."

Asim raised a brow. "Sometimes?"

"Yes, and other times I wish to marry a fish so I may swim the entire Nile. Then I wish to marry the sky so I may float anywhere I want. Finally, I wish to marry the wind, to make my heart and body flutter away."

"And of what of great kings and soldiers? That's what other girls wish to marry."

"No," Shalise said dreamily. "Kings and soldiers are bound to the land they're meant to defend. I only want a man bound to my affections."

At that moment, Asim prayed that Raanan would be that man. Yet, deep in his mind, he knew very well he would never be that man. "I love you," he whispered, earning a smile from the girl.

"I love you as well."

"Am I the only one?"

Shalise's breath hitched upon hearing the question, her body shaking slightly. "No. I love our mother and father as well."

"Who else?"

"Miriam…and Jochebed."

"…And?"

There was a sudden knock at the door, soon followed by Jael entering. She regarded her son with a sad expression, motioning him to leave the room. It was time. With a heavy heart, Asim stood, kissing his sister goodbye.

It was a rather beautiful morning. Birds sat perched upon the mud and wood houses, staring off into the buzz of streets and flies. Merchants rubbed their backs after carrying a heavy load from the ships arriving on the Nile, women covered their babies from the harsh sun as they made their way down the river, and men swung their nets around, preparing to catch fish. From the farthest distance, one could still hear the swishing of water in pots, the slicing of scythes, the streaming of the water, and the soft sighs of citizens.

The little Israelite community dispersed as well, speaking gossip with their neighbours, Egyptian or not, and sharing tales of royalty and scandal. Per usual, boys fought with each other, girls danced, and young men and women went on to do their daily chores. Working women stood in their dark corners, waiting for customers, while appropriate customers got themselves readily drunk to pay.

Atem walked through the streets, waving and smiling at the other children his age. To his excitement, he ran across a shadow game. It was amazing that peasants could summon up so much power to release their Ka's, but nevertheless, it was morbidly entertaining. Prince Atem had already begun to be known as a skilled strategist and excellent at games throughout the kingdom. He had an eye for opponent's weakness, and his own pride had never failed to lead him to victory.

With him in his stroll was his most faithful friend and magician, Mahad, and of course, the spunky Mana. They were surrounded by royal guards as a precaution his father took, but for the most part, the prince made it a point to dismiss them. "You seem lively today, my prince," Mahad said.

Atem shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Any particular reason?"

"Hmm, perhaps it is Bacchus."

"Bacchus, your grace?"

"Yes, the god of wine, drunkenness, and revelry. A Greek god, of course. The Sea People say that he is known as fertility deity, so much so like Hathor, or Isis, I imagine. It's amazing to say the least, that they truly have a god of tits and wine."

"When have you spoken to the Sea people?"

"I try to speak to as many people as possible…and I didn't. I overheard them talking to my father."

"The Hittites have taken an interest in our kingdom."

Atem pursed his lips. "The Hittites? King Muwatalli?"

"Yes, my lord. Gossip has it that they are being pulled into a rather nasty war up north, in Wilusa. Apparently, King Alaksandu was rather taken by a young beautiful girl that he kidnapped from the sea people, the Achaeans."

Atem raised a brow. "Then return the girl."

"No," Mahad sighed. "Unfortunately, men will murder thousands in order to have the most beautiful sheath for their swords."

"A war over a woman…how little those men die for."

"Your father agrees, which is why we seem to be in a bit of a bind with Wilusa and the Hittite Empire. The pharaoh does not wish to see his men die so that another can reclaim his bitch that he may pound on like a hound."

Atem couldn't help but laugh at this, surprised. "How awfully vulgar of you, Mahad."

"Yes, vulgarity tends to escape me when I hear of such nonsense."

Mana yawned, unsure of why her friends spoke of politics, tits, and wine. "What are we going to do today, prince?" She smiled broadly, shielding herself from the sun. Atem returned her smile, holding her hand.

"Shalise has requested to meet with me today…by the river bank. I wish to go alone."

Mahad stopped abruptly, concern and anger beginning to rise. "Absolutely not," he said, sounding more resolved than Atem had ever heard him to be.

Atem stood, however, unmoved by his stern proclamation. "She's harmless, Mahad. What danger could she pose to me?"

"One she's already inflicted. It is not her I fear, it is her mad father. Despite the amount of times you save his daughter's life he treats you like vermin, has not repaid the debt of his child's life, and even goes as far as to make a mockery of our kingdom while threatening your safety. The Israelites swarm around Shalise like buzzards to a carcass because of that imposing man, and if any of them were to find you, a civil war would be started over an infatuation."

"I'm not afraid of her father. I may be young, but I've already learnt to be quick with my tongue around him."

Mahad placed a hand on the boy's shoulders, shaking his head slowly. "What can you possibly say to a crazed man who finds his daughter alone with the boy he wishes would disappear? You and I both know that he considers you a threat to his child's future. If other Israelites saw her around you too often, then I imagine that would make her a less suitable wife for their sons. What then, your grace, is left for Shalise to marry?"

With clenched fist, Atem shrugged his hand off. "Me."

"…I'm certain not even you are naïve enough to believe that."

"I am the son of Ra, son of Aknamkanon, and of the blood of Horus and Isis. Why can't I marry her?"

"Because, my prince, you are the son of Ra, Aknamkanon, and of the blood of Horus and Isis. You are what the gods chose to embody them on this earth. What will that mean for Egypt if their descent married this blasphemous girl who believes in one god with no name?"

"I can change her."

"No, prince. She can change you. That is a risk and one no-one is this kingdom is willing to take. We have been blessed with good harvests for years, the flooding of the Nile has not taken any large number of lives, and the people are at rest. They look to you, more so than their neighbours, to lead by example."

Atem furrowed his brows, looking away from the mage. "So let it be…"

Mana whimpered as the two boys glared at each other, one trying to protect the other. Things were much simpler a few years ago. If only they could continue to behave like children rather than pretend to be men. Mana missed her friends.

Shalise stared at her watery reflection, unsure of whether to cry or to withhold her tears and accept her father's decision with dignity. "You will be made a respectable wife," she remembered her mother whispering. In just a fortnight, she would be married to Raanan, son of Yehudi and Chedva. They were a respected Israelite family. Yehudi knew much about the covenant of Abraham, and spoke on behalf of the Israelites to the pharaoh. It was because of him that the nomads were given so much land in Egypt. He was among the ones to travel to Canaan as well, a sacred land to their people.

Her mother had taken her to meet Raanan, her betrothed. He was a tall, handsome man. The most handsome Shalise had seen yet. At seventeen years old, he could financially support Shalise and provided great protection for her. Perhaps the worst part of the trips is that Raanan was indeed kind to her, and offered to play girlish games to make her comfortable. To Shalise's discomfort, the families discussed grandchildren, and decided that after the third month of her pollution, Raanan would give her his child.

"I hope to see you again, my bride," Raanan said to Shalise as he left her home.

"In a fortnight, I guarantee you shall," Shalise replied, allowing the young man to kiss her hand. It made sense. After all, he was to be her husband.

The initial shock of the news didn't truly wear off, even as she stood in front of the Nile on the river banks. She held the soft stone close to her chest, deciding that a few tears would not harm anyone. So, she allowed them to roll down her cheeks while gripping the stone. As she closed her eyes, she could see herself sitting quietly beside her mother as Jael explained what was going to occur. Shalise felt herself retreating inwardly, her spirit going into its cage.

For a moment, she wondered if she really thought all of it was true. She had heard it, seen her betrothed, but did she believe it was something she couldn't figure out. "Shalise," she heard a voice say from behind.

Quickly, she turned towards the Egyptian boy, her heart sinking at the sight of him. "Atem," she whispered, taking a step towards him. "You made it. Where is Mahad and Mana?"

Atem chuckled. "I came here alone. I see you have as well."

She nodded. "It's best that way."

"There's something you wanted to show me?"

Shalise smiled, holding out her hand for him to come closer. He did so, his heart racing as their fingers intertwined. Gently, she placed the smooth stone on his palm, pushing it towards his chest. It was a moment before he observed the stone. It had small carvings on it, some strange symbol he had never seen before. "A stone?" he questioned, trying to decipher the symbols.

Shalise nodded, smiling gently. "I found it near the river, where we first played together three years ago. The stone already had that symbol carved in it, so I took it as a sign."

"What does the symbol mean?"

"It looks like Hebrew. It says 'heart' in Hebrew. Since I found it, I guess it meant that I should give it to someone. It's yours now…it will always be yours."

He understood. She was giving him her heart. "Shalise…can I…" Atem looked down, his face reddening with embarrassment. "…I…wish to hold you."

A long pause passed between them. Shalise stiffened as she accepted his arms, thinking back to her husband to be. "There's something else I need to say." Still in an embrace, he nodded, ready to listen. Shalise, however, took a deep breath, trying not to hide within herself. "Atem…let's stay here. There's no need to go back, is there? Stay with me and watch the sun set. The water makes such beautiful reflections."

Unsure of what to say, Atem nodded, sitting down. To his surprise, Shalise sat close to him, far closer than he expected. She rested her head on his chest, gripping the hand he held the stone. "I see it now," she began, taking the prince by surprise. "The bars of my cage. The cage every little girl is born in. When we are old enough, our fathers take us out of this cage and put us in a cage with a large, ravenous bird. We are like feed to those birds which we call our husbands. Men become stomachs and women take their place as food. We are prepared, thrown, and devoured."

Shalise looked towards Atem, searching his eyes for a reaction. She saw dismay and horror. As soon as she closed her eyes, she felt arms around her, pulling her closer to the gentle heartbeats of the boy next to her. "Yet you are the wind. The soft wind that gently picks up the fragile chicks and helps it fly. I can feel my spirit smile when I see you, elevating itself beyond mountains and cliffs. I dream of you often, dream of your arms and lips, of your bright eyes and dark skin. We grow old together, I give you children, and when we die, we become birds and fly far away to live in eternity together."

Atem's arms and knees felt weak at her words, and a strange warmth enveloped him, consumed him. He welcomed it. He welcomed it as joy. "Don't dream, stay with me and make it true." He separated from her for a moment, lifting her chin up to face him. "Stay with me…and save me from the emptiness I feel when I'm not with you. If the gods themselves had told me that such joy I feel with you could exist, I wouldn't have believed them. I wouldn't have believed any god from any land far and wide that every person is born with only half a heart. We simply learn to live with the void, accept it as truth, and then a few of us find the other half and fill it. Stay with me…"

She bit her lip as he confessed his feelings for her, looking down in shame. Holding back a sob, Shalise shook her head, surprising Atem. "I hope…my betrothed will care for me the way you do."

There was silence between them, followed by a small thump. The stone rolled on the ground, settling itself on the edges of the muddy river, safe from its currents. "You're lying," Atem whispered. Shalise remained quiet, bowing her head in shame and grief. "W-when?"

"A fortnight."

"So soon?"

"My father is being generous. All an Israelite must do to be considered married is for the leader among us, my betrothed father, to raise our hand towards the Lord and declare us as husband and wife. It takes no more than a few minutes."

Atem shook his head, standing up and stepping away from her. "You have to be lying." Shalise remained quiet, shaking her head softly. "Tell me you're lying. Please. This is just a cruel joke. It's pretend."

"…I'm sorry."

"If it's a lie, I forgive you."

"And if it isn't?"

Atem ground his teeth, betrayal and grief overwhelming him. "It has to be."

"I speak nothing but truth." Shalise stood, reaching out for him. "We can still be friends. I won't be his wife for some time from now. I can still be your companion."

"No…I love you. I want you to refuse him and wait for me. I'll be a better man than him. I'll give you more than what he could ever offer. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Just, wait for me. Shalise, I know I'm just a boy, but I know what love is, just give me time to be a man and prove it to you, I'll shower you with affection, I-I…"

"Atem…time's up." Shalise took his hand, kissing him on the cheek. "Perhaps Egyptians stay a child longer. But soon I'm going to grow up, and my cage will be closed."

Feeling his breath linger on her ear, she soon felt his lips pressed against hers. Her heart beat wildly as he moved his mouth against hers, warming her chest and moistening her lips. His kiss ranged from harsh and unforgiving in one moment, to soft and sensual the next. It was then Shalise realised how thoroughly she had broken his heart, and how shattered hers was upon understanding that she was forbidden to ever see Atem again. More so, her girlhood was finished, and spent on a man she didn't care for.

They separated for a moment, catching their breaths. There was a sense of shock between them, followed by betrayal and disbelief. "Kiss me again," Shalise whispered, to which Atem happily but dishearteningly obliged.

Horror, shock, disbelief, disgust…words running through Asim's mind as he witnessed his sister behaving like a little harlot and destroying the sanctity of her engagement with some Egyptian boy. He had known Shalise loved Atem, it was obvious enough. Still, he couldn't find it within himself to believe his sister was so capable of thrashing their way of life and act like a whore for the sake of some boy. He wasn't even a man.

No, he had to protect his sister's integrity. His father would not allow him to marry her, and so he kept his distance as decent beings do. This putrid boy kissing his beloved sibling held no respect for her status, no respect for her marriage to another, and insulted Raanan without even so much as knowing him. The scandal seeped into Asim's mind, shook his foundation, and he found himself staring in horror at the possibilities if someone were to discover Shalise's degenerate behaviour.

Unable to contain himself, Asim jumped out of the tall grasses, running towards the sinful couple. "Stop!" he yelled. "Get away from her!"

The two kids pulled away from each other, Shalise red with fear and humiliation of being caught. Atem gulped and ran for the stone Shalise had given him, ready to face the angered brother. It was fairly sudden that he felt a hard pressure on his face. The force of the hit made him fall backwards, and before he could recollect what was happening, Asim stood above him, and swung down another fist.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Shalise yelled that. At least it sounded like she did to the prince. In a haze, he looked up to see Shalise leaning over him, begging her brother to stop his abuse. Asim, in heartbreak and concern, pushed her aside and quickly stomped his foot against the other's stomach, eliciting a small yell. Instinctively, Atem grabbed a nearby rock and swung it at Asim, knocking him over. Another yell. Surely from Shalise.

Out of nowhere, Asim was repelled back against a tree, bruising his back. "My prince, are you alright?" Mahad said, helping the young royal stand. "I told you to stay away from her. I told you this would happen! She's not worth it."

Atem shook his head. "I consider her worth it."

"Then you're a fool and not ready to be king. There are hundreds of beautiful girls in the kingdom. Let Shalise go. Another has her now."

Shalise paused for a moment, staring in confusion. "Prince?" she asked. Atem turned his head towards her, his eyes wide with dismay. "He called you prince."

Mahad nodded, facing the girl and her recovering brother. "Yes, prince. He is the prince of Egypt, son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon, heir to the throne. Blood of Horus, Isis, and the true father Ra. It would do you good to show him respect. Your brother attacked his grace, and should stand trial before the Millennium guardians."

"Mahad, please," Atem whispered harshly, walking towards Shalise. "That won't be necessary. I'm not hurt."

"Your highness, you are bleeding."

"Flesh wounds. They mean nothing."

Shalise backed away from him, running to Asim, who gathered enough strength to stand. "We didn't know," she began, her voice shaking. "My brother didn't mean to strike him. Please don't take him away."

Mahad, on the other hand, called forth the royal guards, pointing towards Asim. "He has offended the pharaoh by striking our heir. Seize him and bring him to justice."

"No!" Atem yelled. The guards stopped, looking back at their prince. "It was just a boy's fight. We…we were playing around and got carried away. I hurt him as well. He bleeds as I do."

"He is a mere peasant," one of the guards said, pointing his spear at the boy. Shalise whimpered and wrapped her arms around her brother, afraid of what they would do to him.

"Just let us go," Shalise begged. "We swear we will never again bother your prince—"

"Our prince, girl. He's your future king as much as he is mine."

"Yes, our prince. I swear it by the Egyptian gods and Elohim."

Atem lowered the spear, taking it away from the guard. "Let them go, and stand back." Mahad sighed with contempt, ordering the soldiers to go back to their quarters. Only one mage was enough from here on out.

"Your grace," Mahad began, noticing the boy had not moved. "Let us go back to the palace. Your father will want to know what happened."

"We were playing," Atem began, reaching out for Shalise. "And I tripped."

Shalise pulled back from him, frightened. Tears soon began to cloud her vision and she shook in disbelief. Suddenly, she ran past Atem, grabbing the stone she had just given him. His heart sank as he expected her to take it back, but even worse, she flung it out to the Nile to be lost forever. After she had done so, she refused to look at the prince, running back to her brother instead. "My dear Asim," she cried. "Please tell me you're well. Forgive me, brother. I've sinned before our God after having taken a vow. I'll be honest from now on. I shall happily marry Raanan."

"Shalise," Atem whispered, trying to approach her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, only for her to move it off.

Shalise turned and bowed towards him. "Thank you for showing mercy towards my brother."

With that, she wrapped Asim's arm around her shoulders, helping him move along back to their home. "Shalise!" Atem yelled. Shalise paused and looked back at the prince, bowing respectfully before continuing her walk with her brother.

He stared in sorrow as Shalise soon left his vision, finding no matter how often he called to her, she would not respond. The heaviness of his heart was one he couldn't begin to describe. The pain he felt unmeasurable to the point where it was comparable to a gaping wound once it has had pressure applied and become numb. Weakly, he stared off towards the Nile, his eyes frantically searching for the stone Shalise had given him. Without second thought, Atem ran into the water, resolved to find it. He had convinced himself that it was like a game. If he found her stone, she would return to him.

Mahad pulled him back, refusing to allow the prince to risk his life for the affections of a girl whose love was so faulty, she spurned him upon seeing his true title. Upon pulling him back, he heard a small sob from the boy and to his dismay, saw the young prince weep at the realisation that he had forever lost Shalise.

"Come," Mahad said, aiding the prince. "The pharaoh will want to see you."

"She's just a stupid girl," Atem said suddenly, surprising Mahad. His arms dropped to his side and he obeyed his servant, walking towards the palace. The colour drained from his face, his body drooped, and his eyes grew heavier by the moments. "I'll find other, more beautiful girls. They'll share my faiths, and have more honor than Shalise could ever hope to have." Atem shut his eyes, holding back the stinging tears which threatened to fall and betray his resolve. "I'll forget about her. She never happened. My memories will be washed away with the Nile."

Days had passed, and the prince was rarely seen throughout the palace. He was no longer going outside, he skipped magic lessons, and even abandoned his games. Instead, he stayed all day in his bedchamber, reading and staring off at the sky, dreaming of rabbits. Every once in a while, he would dream of the girl's touch, her gentle kiss, her sweet scent. It was maddening. He'd wake up drenched in sweat, his sheets stained by his emission. In his weakest and most confusing moments, he would induce the emissions himself, desperate to feel some relief from his heartache.

The pharaoh dismissed the last letter he received from the Hittite king, his mind wandering more so towards his son. Aknadin sent for Mahad, knowing the boy was bound to have some answers. "I am worried," Aknamkanon expressed to his brother. "Atem is eating little, going outside even less, and neglecting his friends. This isn't at all like him. I know boys can change during these times, but I've never seen such a dramatic change in character."

Aknadin nodded, understanding his brother's concern. "The young mage, Mahad, is the prince's closest friend. I'm sure he has some insight as to what is occurring with his grace."

Aknamkanon sighed, waving the idea off with little hope. Still, he waited for the boy to arrive, trusting Mahad would know something, at least a little bit. There were soon footsteps in the grand hall, and the prince's young guard bowed and approached the pharaoh. His manners were respectable as always, and his demeanor calm and dignified. Not at all like the pharaoh's child.

Aknamkanon rose from his seat, glancing at his twin for affirmation. With a nod, the pharaoh stepped forward, beckoning the boy forward as well. "Atem…he seems…ill."

Mahad nodded, agreeing. "Yes, pharaoh. He isn't well as of late."

"Did something happen? He's never been one like this."

Mahad ground his teeth, shaking his head gently. "No, my king."

"Liars are an interesting specimen. I've found each one has a minor tell. Some twitch their lips when they do it, others stare off at a specific direction, some will pause carefully in between words."

"I do not comprehend, your majesty."

"Oh, but I think you do. Your clenched jaw tells me enough."

Mahad's hand balled up into fists upon realising he was cornered. "It is regarding the girl he has been seeing," Mahad began, surprising Aknadin, who had believed that the childish interest was gone. "She…recently discovered the prince's true nature and has spurned him. Yet, I'm sure the young prince still holds strong feelings for her. I hear him muttering her name at times, sometimes while he…rids himself of certain afflictions. This has impacted his health more than what I ever imagined. I'm sorry, my pharaoh. I failed to protect him."

Aknamkanon sighed, however, sitting back down on his throne. "He has a broken heart."

"Nonsense!" Aknadin said, shaking his head. "Over some silly girl! Our prince's will is not so easily shattered!"

Mahad bowed his head in remorse. "I am afraid that what I speak is true. His heart has been torn from him and thrown into the river. I have reason to believe that the girl still searches for him as well. I've seen her by the river banks, digging for something. She runs away if she ever spots me, but it appears she hasn't stopped thinking of our prince."

"Young love…" Aknamkanon sighed. "Even at the most tender of ages…girls have us males by the balls."

"Sir! Such vulgarity!"

"In the game of womanly affection, it is all vulgar. There is a girl in Egypt that has stolen his heart and now he weeps from both heads."

Aknadin shifted uncomfortably at this. "My king, are such crude comments necessary?"

"Brother! Were there not many a nights where we've reveled and whored in the poorest of Egypt's brothels? The girls were ugly, but we still managed to make do. Wine, my good friend, a medicine to many ailments, among the top being impotency."

Mahad shifted as well, red as the ripest tomato. "Y-your highness…your son is still not feeling in good spirits."

Aknamkanon nodded, understanding the boy's concern. "Bring him the finest whore we have. I would say he's still too young, but if he's going to milk his own eel he may as well do it in proper company."

"My king! He is only eleven years old!"

"I've been playing with my good friend since I was twelve. There's not much difference there."

"I do not doubt the greatness of your rule, but-but I cannot see how this is meant to help."

"Then, Mahad, by all means, give me your suggestion."

Mahad faltered, looking nervously around the throne room. "I believe they need to end their relationship in good terms. Therefore, I would say…to find Shalise and bid her a proper farewell."

"Shalise?" Aknadin questioned. "That's a rather strange name."

Aknemkanon nodded. "Strange indeed."

"Um," Mahad cleared his throat, revealing more than what he had intended. "She is one of the nomads…the Israelites."

"Israelites…" The pharaoh pondered this for a moment before soon smiling. "Ah yes, that jovial little man, Yehudi! He speaks on behalf of their tribe. Oh, so my son yearns for a nomad."

"Unacceptable! Those people may live in our soil, but it is only due to the kindness of our king. They refused to aid during war, have disrespected high priests and worship temples, and dared to call our temple priestesses vile," Aknadin affirmed.

Aknamkanon laughed and dismissed it with a wave. "Give her the gold she wants and she'll be on her way."

"No, your grace," Mahad said, stopping the king from going any further. "She's not after the prince's gold. She had no idea of his lineage until recently. I saw them sharing a most tender moment before she knew. Young love, but love nonetheless."

Aknamkanon sighed, nodding in understanding. Without reply, he picked up several scrolls and went on his way, readying to read the dribble from the Hittite king with a temper. Aknadin, on the other hand, remained behind, approaching Mahad casually. "Mahad, makes sure she never approaches the prince again. We can't have that stain on the royal family. It is difficult to wash out." Mahad bowed and obeyed, understanding what the guardian meant.

Aknadin stepped outside the gardens, eyeing the Nile River suspiciously. Young love is still love indeed, and love is dangerous. Romantic love is often expressed in sweet nothingness, and more dangerously, consummation. The young prince has already begun to throw out his seed. Should that be implanted in the wrong vessel, it could be more than just problematic.

To think, some Israeli girl threatened to complicate his plans to bring his son up to the throne and usurp Aknamknanon's power. The last thing he needed was a leech attached to his most prized jackass. He knew his brother well. Well enough to know that if his son stomped his foot and demanded the girl's cunt, Aknamkanon would serve her bare-breasted on his child's bed. He simply couldn't have peasant blood like that tainting the throne. She was a risk to their reputation, their blood-line, and most importantly, the power of the king. The temptress would have to be silenced. Whatever lingering affections she may have for the prince must be crushed, her pride stripped, and she torn away from everything she loved as adequate punishment for her harlot behaviour.

Aknadin, therefore, summoned the strongest of his royal guards and sent them to find any information they could about this young girl. To which, the guards would one day respond that the girl was a skilled dancer, and a treasure in her family. She had a reputation for beauty as well it seemed, and with that, Aknadin could finally smile with satisfaction. It was enough. A beautiful Israelite girl with an affinity for dancing. Luckily, he knew the Israelite ways.

He called forth the head of the guards, giving them new orders. "Fetch me this Shalise, an Israelite girl of about the age of 10. Daughter of Hiram, youngest in her generation. Fetch her quickly, for I have been possessed by the cow mother and she has ordered me to seek for her a new priestess. Shalise, her name is, Shalise of the Israelites. Chosen by Hathor, she has been selected to serve in the temple of Hathor, as a sacred prostitute and servant of Bast."

* * *

**It's actually debatable whether or not sacred prostitution existed in Ancient Egypt in the way we think of it. Because sacred prostitution was more of a travelling caravan thing, I've decided to represent it the way the Grecians in Corinth practised it. So what follows is not going to be historically accurate.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**LC**


	6. Priestess of Hathor

**CHAPTER 6**

**So, I've begun to get things going for this story in this chapter. You can literally skip the first five chapters and start from here. Lol.**

**Now, to my more astute readers...did anyone figure out who is Muwatalli, Alaksandu, and the Sea People? Yes! Correct! This is talking about the Trojan War which took place in Anatolia. There are several small pieces of evidence suggesting that there may have actually been a Trojan War, among them were letters from the Hittite King to the Egyptian pharaoh detailing some dealings with Alaksandu of Wilusa. Wilusa is thought to be another name for Troy, and Alaksandu is Alexander, another name for Paris. The woman they are fighting for is Helen.**

**Other Egyptian texts suggest that ancient Egyptians came into contact with a group of sailors they referred to as the Sea People, which some believe were the Greeks. In this case, I've decided to make the Sea People the Achaeans, which are the men that set out for Troy to fight back for Helen. This isn't to say that all of this is accurate, but just gossip.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

* * *

Days had passed since the incident by the river. The two children held each other's lips in secret, silently agreeing never to speak about it again. In just a single week, Shalise would be happily married to Raanan, son of Yehudi and Chedva. It was a happy time in her family's home, a happier time for Yehudi and Hiram, and one of excitement for Jael and Chedva. Their ways indicated not to celebrate in excess, but Jael saw no harm in making a finer dress for the young bride, and Chedva saw less harm in having her son prepare gifts.

There was something strange, however. Something foul lingered in the air, stained the family's smile, and stole sleep from Jael and Hiram. More often than not, Shalise remained by Asim's side, rarely departing from him with the exception to see her betrothed. It was unlike the girl, Jael thought, to forsake play and giggles in favour of remaining close to her brother. It was only proper for brother to marry sister if the sister had no good man to take her. Yet, Jael saw with concern as Asim would whisper tales into Shalise's ears, playing with her fingers.

Most assuredly, Hiram would not tolerate the shameful incest behaviour he observed in his children. Incest, perhaps, one could call it. With her newfound sexual knowledge, she kissed her brother gently at nights, expressing her wish above all others to be freed from Raanan. She wanted to stay a maiden forever. Love had already bruised her heart, and hurt Asim physically. Let love find no entrance into her home, and leave her be in peace.

Asim would make it his point to show Shalise his back was healing, and his face no longer felt pain. To love Raanan, he begged of her, and be good to him. Yes, incest was a good word, although far too simple for relationships so convoluted. Against his better judgment, Asim returned Shalise's shower of kisses and did not stop her mouth from spilling words of love to only him. "It is a punishment," Shalise whispered to him one night. "That my strong and handsome Asim be born my brother."

There was something in the boy, he knew it, that stopped him from reprimanding the confused Shalise. Whenever she looked at his eyes, part of him felt she could only see the prince's. In the end, that something within him told him that Shalise still had feelings for the boy who hurt her brother, and in guilt, she felt in love with her brother. Raanan, Asim convinced himself, was surely to sweep his sister's feet away and have her falling in love with him promptly.

Then, there were times when Shalise did go outside and run around with Miriam, who jumped with excitement upon hearing of her friend's engagement. Jael would smile gently at the two girls, occasionally three, and wonder why their lives couldn't stay so simple forever. As a mother, Jael would remain more than happy caring for her maiden daughter for as long as she needed her. Yet, tradition demanded marriage, and so with a heavy heart, she gave her daughter away.

Finally, there was a small fear in Jael's heart, fear that grew as the designated date of Shalise's marriage arrived. Her child seemed to be growing up too fast, far too fast. Before Jael was ready to see it, Shalise would be pregnant with her first born, and the risk of death haunting her for all the months she carried her child. A woman dying during birth was not unknown, and those women who lived flaunted their success as mothers. Fear, it was known, was perhaps the first feeling women felt upon hearing news of an incoming child. It was fear that Jael wished to save her daughter from.

It was a rather warm day, warm enough that the men found no will to fish or farm, and merchants stayed clear beneath their tarps. The mules rested, horses ate slowly, and even the cows found no will to call out to each other. Sheep, Jael's favourite animal, were as stupid as ever. They wondered off into the roads, caught themselves on fences, and were soon lost wherever they went. The girls had made it their game, along with some younger boys, to chase the sheep and herd them to the right location. Because of the animal's stupidity, it would be a challenging game indeed.

Returning from her games, Shalise embraced her mother, opening her mouth. "Mother, give me water lest I become mummified where I stand!"

Jael chuckled before pouring cool water into Shalise's awaiting mouth. Setting the water pot down, Jael took a dry cloth and cleaned Shalise of her sweat, allowing her to even remove her headdress. After she was done, she looked upon her blossoming fruit, satisfied with what good children their good Lord had blessed her with.

Their small moment of peace was soon disrupted by clamor and shouts. Afraid, Jael gripped Shalise's arms and moved her to her side, hiding her away from the source of the noise. "Hiram!" Jael called, looking about her. Husband and son soon arrived, having heard the sounds and shouts coming from outskirts of their small community. Mothers gasped as they saw soldiers line up in front of their houses, each one clutching onto her children.

One by one, the soldiers questioned and inspected each Israelite, forcing the daughters from their mothers to be shamefully checked. The daughters couldn't help but cry and whimper as grown men forced her to face the head guard, who would spurn each one. Upon being released, daughters ran to their mothers, weeping in fear.

"Go inside," Hiram ordered Jael, noticing it was the girls the soldiers came after. "Take Shalise with you and hide her."

Jael nodded, doing as she was told. To Shalise's horror, she last saw Miriam being grabbed by a man and dragged to the centre of the street where she was to be checked. Asim remained quiet and still as he saw Miriam cry and then rush back to her mother as soon as they let her go. Finally, three of the soldiers approached the two males, and Hiram motioned for his son to stand back.

"We have no girls," Hiram said, glancing at his son. "My son is my only child."

The soldier in the centre raised his brow at this, peering into the opening of his home. "We have to make sure you're an honest man." He motioned for the two others to enter the home, to which Hiram could do nothing. Hopefully, Jael had hidden Shalise well.

There was a tense moment of silence and the men soon came out empty-handed, shaking their heads. "Very well," the soldier began, relaxing his arms. "What is your name? I shall note it so the pharaoh's men do not waste their time on a womanless home."

"Hiram," the father said, a soft exhale of relief escaping him.

As the soldier took note of it, he stopped. There was something wrong. That name sounded familiar enough. Going to his leader, the soldier motioned his head towards the house of Hiram. "Hiram," he said, "He claims to have no daughters."

Their leader chuckled and shook his head. "I don't like liars. Check his home again, turn everything inside out. Tear the floors if you have to. Master Aknadin specifically told us of a Hiram who possessed a daughter. If you find her, bring the family the good news."

More soldiers were sent in that time, to which Hiram ran into his house. To both Asim and Hiram's dismay, they tore at the floor boards, destroyed their cutlery, turned their beds, and pushed aside Jael as they opened a hidden door within their home. Jael broke and screamed for mercy as they pulled Shalise out with brute force, causing the girl to scream in pain.

"Release her!" Hiram ordered, approaching the men with ire.

The soldiers only struck him with the end of their swords, pulling Shalise out towards the street to be inspected. "Daddy! Daddy!" Shalise screamed as she was thrown before their leader, and men rushed to stop the mother and father from pursuing her.

With a new calmness, the head soldier stepped down from his horse, examining her features. "Are you Shalise?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare the poor thing.

Shalise tearfully nodded. "Can I go back to my mother now?"

The soldier smiled at her and draped a fine cloth over her. "You shall go back to your mother, your true divine mother." The soldier motioned for the others to come back and leave the rest in peace. "We have good news!" He roared, picking Shalise up and placing her on a horse. "Excellent news indeed! Our high priests have received holy visions from the great mother, our goddess who was tamed in the form of Sehkmet and came to be known as the great Hathor! Her holiness has called upon one of you, one of your women, to serve under her and contribute to the fertility and fruitfulness of Egypt! The gods have chosen this young girl as tribute to protect the Israelite people upon Egyptian land, and bring good health and strength to mothers. Your cows will now make you more milk, your women give you more children, and your land yield you more crops! The temples shall receive another priestess, and your contribution shall not go unnoticed by Isis, Bast, Tawaret, Hathor, and Ma'at! This is a great honor, revel in it, and feast what you may!"

With that, the army turned, retreating from the Israelite community. "Daddy! Don't let them take me!" Shalise cried, holding her hands out to her father. Shalise was pushed back by the men, held firmly against the horse. She cried as she attempted to fight them off, biting their hands and threatening to jump off the animal.

It didn't take long for the shock to wear off, and Hiram let out a scream of rage and grief. Jael could do nothing except beg the men to return her daughter. "Please! It must be a mistake!" Jael cried, running towards the soldiers. The men only took out their spears, pushing the woman back. Alarmed, Asim ran forward, pulling his mother aside. Despite their own fears, Miriam's mother ran towards Jael, pulling her away from the Egyptian men. Jael resisted, however, ready to meet their spears if it meant getting her daughter back.

Hiram, haunted by the screams of his youngest, ran forward. "You will desecrate her! I will not stand by and let my child be raped by lecherous men who worship a cow!" Offended by this, the men took out the spears once more, pointing it towards Hiram. To the surprise of the soldiers, however, other men rushed to Hiram's aid, understanding the humiliation and tragedy he was experiencing.

Shalise continued to struggle against the grown men and wailed upon seeing her father and the other men fight the soldiers in an attempt to get her back. "Mommy!" Shalise screeched, finally being struck across the face. Jael wailed in return, now being held back by three women. Asim, unable to maintain his composure, picked up a large rock and flung it blindly towards the soldiers, striking one on the chest.

Neighbours hid in their houses as the mob fight raged on, the feisty nomads desperate to preserve one of their own. Shalise, broken in every aspect, stared at the fight unfolding in front of her, over just a little girl. She soon saw Raanan and Asim throwing their fists at two guards, pushing forward towards the horse where she rode. It seemed to all happen in such a blur. It was a flurry of fists and feet, spears wounding some men who were forced to retreat for the sake of their own family. Raanan, to her admiration, fought on, keeping his vow to protect her.

Finally, the fight began to end and disperse with the scream of a boy. In utter fear, one of the younger soldiers had thrust his spear forward, penetrating the chest of a man. Jael fell to her knees as Hiram stumbled back, holding the object which pierced his heart. Shalise's eyes widened upon realising the dying man was her father. Her cries becoming silent, she held her hand towards him. Hiram finally looked back at his little girl, outstretching his hand as well. He failed, and now his daughter was a prostitute, and wife a widow.

With a thud, Hiram had died. Asim stood over the corpse, anger and sorrow beginning to set in. He had just seen his father killed. With blurred movement, his rage overtook him, and he tore the spearhead from his father's chest, running towards the young soldier. "Wait!" the soldier yelled, but Asim didn't bother to take note. To the shock of the other men, the young boy stabbed into the neck of the man who had killed his father. He stabbed, and stabbed. He stabbed until his arms went numb, his body soaked in blood, and his voice gone from screaming.

For the first time, a group of grown men fled the scene, deciding that if more rage was elicited, it would only cause more death. It was decided that Asim could keep the corpse and tear it to shreds to his content. Jael remained silent, numb with agony as she looked on at her innocent son brutally continue to tear into the flesh of a bloated corpse, her beloved husband killed, and her only daughter taken from her. And just like that, Jael was a widow, and daughterless.

"Boy, let him be! He is dead!" Yehudi yelled, pulling back Asim.

Asim nodded, sobbing and weak. The town was rendered silent as Asim wept, standing over the body of his father. With a heavy body, Jael stood and made her way over to the only thing she had left. Asim welcomed her embrace, crying into her shoulder. It seemed like a nightmare. It was all just a terrible nightmare. With every blink, she wondered when she would wake up. There are moments where words fall inadequate, and every human being hopes to never endure those moments.

Throughout the journey to the temples, Shalise remained quiet, simply staring at the people as they bowed before her. It was truly a great honor to be personally selected as a sacred prostitute. As a temple priestess, or holy whore, a woman was highly revered, educated, and associated with the mother goddesses. It was their good work that brought good harvest to the fields, successful births, and fertile blessings. The women would be taught to perform, dance, and display their beautiful forms in the honor of Bast and Hathor.

Yet, Shalise felt a deep shame. She was to be raped by men, forced into false worship, and educated in heathen ways. Her mother would tell her stories of those prostitutes. It was always made clear to the young girls that one thing is true for them: no daughter of Israel is ever to be a _kedeshah_. This, the Lord your God, declared an abomination against Him. Those who committed these abominations were no longer under His protection. She was now no better in the eyes of her God than a thief, murderer, and degenerate men. For this, she wept.

Before Shalise could fully realise it, the horse had stopped, and in front of her stood a rather large and imposing building. It contained many columns in the shape of different figures, to which Shalise imagined were the Egyptian gods. The structure held two long poles on each end, at the top a small flag waving in conquest. The edges of the entrance were lined with gold, the mud thoroughly dried, and the floors polished.

Being set on the ground, she was taken by both arms and forced to walk forward, beginning to climb the steps to the temple. On the steps were a variety of scarabs, which frightened her to no reasonable end. Afraid, Shalise looked behind her, and to her amazement, the Nile flowed. Palm trees towered above the water, the bed being cleaned and vegetation clipped. It was all an impressive sight, one she would've been excited to see had she not been a prisoner.

Upon entering the temple, Shalise let out a small breath of awe. More columns, many more columns towered high and mighty above her, painted and elegant. The walls were covered with their scripture, images of the goddess Hathor etched on almost every wall. Cats were allowed to roam freely as servants of Bast, some cats adorned with gold and properly cleaned.

There were many large spaces, plenty of pots, and several rooms within the temple. Within the rooms, the whispers of young women pierced the silence, and a few braver girls walked outside her chamber to see what the soldiers carried. To Shalise's disgust and resentment, some of the soldiers strayed and entered the room full of bare-breasted women. To think, she was to be one of them.

At the end of the temple, she saw an old man, the lecherous pervert who ran the abomination she guessed. With a simple gesture, Aknadin dismissed his men, observing Shalise. With another gesture, several young women came out of their hiding, wearing provocative clothing, if any at all. The oldest of the girls present, possibly 19 years old, was sent forward. As she approached, Shalise stepped back, and spit at her. "Do not touch me," the girl seethed.

The older girl retreated, looking back at Aknadin. "Is she truly chosen by Hathor, master? She seems…ungrateful."

"Strange, but true," Aknadin replied. He stood beside the priestess, regarding her kindly. "She calls herself a daughter of Israel, but do not concern yourself. She will in due time see herself as a daughter of Hathor."

Shalise scoffed. "Is that the goddess of tits? I'm afraid mine haven't grown in yet."

"You shall not disrespect her holiness in this temple."

"Then let me step outside and you shall never hear me again."

"That is option." Aknadin moved his head slightly, to which a fierce hand struck Shalise's mouth. She winced in pain, spitting. "Or I could teach you better."

"Fine, but I am one for failing, so do not be surprised." Another strike. Shalise smacked her lips, attempting to feel something other than the stinging.

"Change her." With a soft cry, Shalise wrapped her arms around her body as her dress was torn and disposed of; her headdress removed, and stripped of all her pride. The man shoved her head down, forcing her to bend over as another spread her legs. Shalise let out another cry, frightened. This time, the 19-year old girl stepped forward and spread her folds slightly apart, peering into her maidenhood.

The girl nodded towards Aknadin. "She is a virgin." Continuing her inspection, the young woman slipped her smallest finger into Shalise, who wailed in pain and absolute terror. "Very virginal. She does not appear to do very strenuous physical activity. I imagine she would bring much fertility to Egypt." Noticing Shalise shaking, the older female closed her legs in sympathy and shooed the soldier off. "Master Aknadin, we cannot offer her to worshippers. She has not begun her cleansing."

"Yes, so until then, you shall teach her the ways of a priestess. Adorn her with gold and fine cloth and have her dance during festivals. I have bigger plans for her."

"Bigger plans?"

"As you said. This child is beautiful and virginal. She was chosen by Hathor, I saw it myself in a vision. When she begins to bleed, her virginity shall be given to the most fruitful man in Egypt. Her intercourse will mark her holy in the eyes of Hathor, Isis, and Bast, and bring a wave of successful births to Egyptian women."

The girl bowed slightly as Aknadin walked away, smiling gently. He knew very well that he had just raised the status of a poor peasant girl, but even better, he broke her spirit. Her sporadic sobs told him enough, and he walked with gaiety. If it weren't enough to declare to the Israelites that Shalise was to become a temple prostitute, now they would receive the pleasure of knowing the exact date she was to lose her virginity. This, without a doubt, would make her fall from grace in the eyes of her own family and her God. An adequate punishment for tempting the prince of Egypt.

The minutes seemed endless as the girl was carried outside to the river accompanied by a slew of older women. Some of the women held her shoulders firmly as others bathed her. Her skin was scrubbed, her hair washed and perfumed, and scented oils rubbed across her form. To make her more beautiful, she was taken to another priestess responsible for adorning the new girls. Thick kohl was applied to her eyes, her brows trimmed and thickened, and underarms rubbed with pellets of ground carob.

The truly beautiful jewelry was to be reserved for the women who actively served the goddess, and so, Shalise was only given two arm bracelets and two more bracelets for her ankles. As they prepared the Israelite, some of the younger girls sang to her, seeing the discomfort in her eyes. As they sung, they draped a simple dress over the child, covering only what was necessary and leaving her legs and arms fully exposed. It was a shameful sensation.

When her physical preparation was done, Shalise was taken into another room of the temple where the priestess sat her atop of a pot and allowed her to witness what was occurring. To Shalise's horror and revulsion, girls danced and stripped in front of "worshippers", in an effort to renact Hathor's dance to Ra. Although Shalise was to be kept a virgin, she would have to be trained in making love as to not embarrass herself when the time came and do it correctly.

Shalise felt her stomach turn and discomfort run across her nerves as she vainly attempted to look away from the intimate acts of man and woman. "Perhaps she is still too young…?" one priestess suggested, gently tugging on Shalise to rise.

The other shrugged and walked out of the room, to which Shalise happily followed. Before long, they were in another chamber, that time full of young girls and some boys. The girls ranged from nine years to thirteen, and the boys were kept there until six years at most before they were returned with their mother to the house of the parents. The children stared wide-eyed at the newcomer, some boys leaning back towards their corners while girls hid underneath their blankets.

The soft rustle of sheets and clothes drowned out the murmur of the girls as Shalise walked through, eventually being sat beside other girls of her age. Drawing up her knees, Shalise waited and closed her eyes in the vain hope it was all just a giant nightmare. With the slam of the door, she knew the older females were gone. Opening her eyes once again, she yelped in shock as the face of another child greeted her, a beautiful young girl of the age of 11 years.

The Egyptian girl smiled towards Shalise, crawling over her and touching her neck. "You have such beautiful skin," she commented, comparing it to her own. "It is a golden brown colour, lighter than mine. It is the colour of a goddess, so we are told."

Shalise cleared her throat, pushing the girl off. "Who are you?"

"Eshe," she responded dreamily. "I am Eshe. I wish I knew my mother's name, but I don't remember. In fact, I'm not sure which one she is."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother is one of the temple priestesses; I just don't know which one." Eshe waved her hand dismissively, focusing back on Shalise. "Who are you?"

Shalise leaned against the wall, hugging herself. "I am Shalise…daughter of Jael and Hiram, and of the divine Father."

"Ra?"

"No, my divine Father's name cannot be said or spelt."

"…Aten?"

"…I thought Ra and Aten were the same."

"No, Ra is the sun, and Aten is the rays that surround the sun."

"I simply call them the sun and its rays."

This took Eshe aback, confused over what she was trying to say. "Are you a foreigner?"

Shalise shrugged. "I was born in Egypt, but my family is of the 12 tribes of Israel."

Eshe looked down, accepting whatever she said regardless of her own lack of knowledge. Shalise looked awkwardly away as she noticed Eshe blushing slightly at the touch of her toes, but soon found it necessary to face her again. "Where am I?" Shalise finally asked, showing her concern.

"Oh, you are at the temple of Hathor. Not as nice as the temple for the god Ra, or even Isis for that matter, but very nice still."

"It matters little to me. Hathor is nothing more than a fat cow."

Eshe gasped and covered Shalise's mouth. "You should never utter such blasphemous words in the temple of her goddess. What if she was to grow angry and men never fall in love again?"

"Good," Shalise spat. "Men in love cause only women in torment."

"No, you are wrong! Love is a wonderful gift from the goddess. You will understand when you experience it."

Shalise remained quiet, her eyes softening towards Eshe. A part of her wanted to tell her of her own broken heart, of feeling love for a boy who had lied and betrayed her, and then whose people ripped her from her home and killed her father. Yet, Eshe's dreamy eyes and girlish voice stopped Shalise, for she remembered that less than a month before, she had been the same. Instead, Shalise rolled to her side and cried. She cried and wailed upon remembering her dying father, outstretching his hand towards her. He left the word believing he was a failure, and it was her fault.

Days passed, and days became weeks, and weeks became months. Every morning, the younger girls were brought to the large corridor where they were trained to dance and strip. It was very frustrating to the older girls as the younger ones stepped lively and took their clothes off in a more lewd manner than seductive, causing the others to laugh. Then, to make things worse, when it was time to bathe, the younger girls would splash wildly in the Nile, throwing the little boys from one female to another.

By that time, Shalise had grown accustomed to being forced to remove her clothing, and smiled with kindness as Eshe held her after Shalise had confided her embarrassment. The girl had taken it upon herself to cover Shalise's body when no clothes were present, and Shalise couldn't help but feel gratitude. It was clear to see why Eshe had grown so close to Shalise, for Shalise noticed how often other girls picked at Eshe. They would call her wonderer, lazy eyes, and suggest her to be stupid.

Before Shalise had noticed, she was eleven years old. Her body began to form its shape, her breast burgeoned slightly more, and her odor became stronger leading to more baths. At this age, Shalise was placed no more with the younger children and instead now slept with girls who were reaching puberty or had begun their cycles. At night, she would hear small groans and gasps coming from within the chamber. It was a curious sound, but one she didn't bother to investigate. Additionally, from the shadows she observed on the wall, it wasn't difficult to figure out that some girls were beginning to experiment with one another and practise for their men. Perhaps one day she would grow curious, but at the meantime, all she thought about was her family. Only her mother and brother were left, and even then, her brother would eventually grow into manhood and leave.

* * *

**As mentioned in the story, being a prostitute was considered a great honor in most ancient civilizations, including Egypt. What I described happening to Shalise is more common in Mesopotamian and Grecian societies, although the fertility gods and goddesses were heavily influenced by one another. The Egyptians didn't have this sort of temple prostitute system, at least none I could find. Instead, their sacred prostitutes were more like travelling dancers and performers which ranged in age from as low as 9 years old until she got pregnant.**

**Pregnancy and sexual activity was actually very important in Egyptian lifestyle, and women were not really expected to be married virgins. For the most part, Egyptian women could take on as many lovers as she wanted while she was not married and was free to do as she wished. If she got pregnant and successfully gave birth, she would be a respected member of her society. Ancient erotic texts (because those do exist) show some really freaky sex moves, which tell us that these were a group of people who liked to have a good time. ;) **

**For the Israelites, however, this was unthinkable. Women had to be good little pure girls until they day they married, but men could freely whore if they'd like. It was even allowed to rape a woman as long as the man married her to restore her dignity, and Israelite men could keep as many concubines as they liked, and have sexual relationships with slaves. But girls, oh ho ho, had to be good girls, otherwise they'd be stoned to death or punished in some other way. Give me a break. ...Sorry, I'm a bit of a feminist. There were female Israelite leaders and influential Israelite women as well. Like Deborah.**

**That's all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Violet and Brown

**CHAPTER 7**

**Whoo...this chapter. We start getting a bit on the freaky side in this chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**So you know, in the beginning, Atem is going to make a remark about how we pile on more feathers to the scale and make do. This is because of ancient Egyptian beliefs that when a person died, their soul was measured on a scale against a feather. If it was lighter than a feather, they would pass on to the next life and receive the third part of the spirit, the Akh. They would thus be able to roam the earth and return to their bodies at will. However, if the soul was heavier than a feather, then they were consumed by a crocodile monster thing that I can't remember what is called.**

**Warning: There is homosexuality in this chapter, and if you are one that doesn't like that, I suggest skipping the end or not reading it. It gets weird.**

* * *

Atem stood in the Nile, bare and still grief-stricken. He was now being taught shadow magic, and soon enough, he would summon his own shadow creature, his Ka. Mahad had illustrated summoning his Ka already, seen in Illusion Magician. The prince sighed and leaned back against the steps to the palace. He was sure he had no Ka, and his Ba was constantly drained from him. Or at least, he certainly felt like it was. It had been for the past year or so.

As he drifted in the water, he once again looked up towards the sky, watching slow clouds lumber across Nut. Small particles of sand whipped his face, something he never noticed before. The water cooled and warmed, rose and fell, and fish sometimes slapped their fins against his leg. None of it was bothersome, and he took some joy from feeling the heat sear his skin. Looking at his own skin, he remembered once a foreigner with skin as white as the moon. It was fascinating to him, but also alarming. Then his thoughts drifted to Shalise's skin…how nice it felt. He still remembered seeing her hair drape over her shoulders, strands falling in between the two growing lumps on her bosom. He recalled perfectly her gentle face and stinging words, with loose hands and a heart on her sleeve.

With a shake of his head, he pushed her out of his thoughts, recollecting his duties for the incoming harvest. The Nile had flooded, crops were flourishing, and soon families would display their great collection. Ships would be floating down Nile with goods from faraway lands, things he often looked forward to tasting and seeing. Now that he was becoming older, his ears were pierced again and heavy earrings hung from them. Golden necklaces began resting against his neck, his arms covered in bracelets, and his fingers adorned with rings freckled with sapphire and rubies. It was awfully cumbersome.

"My prince," he heard someone say, causing him to turn his head. Mahad stood close by, avoiding being touched by the water. "Your father requests your presence in the throne room."

Atem nodded, wrapping a cloth around his privates. "Festivals?"

"In honor of the Great One of Many Names."

"Do we celebrate only Hathor? Her festivals are numerous."

"My prince, we did recently celebrate Thoth."

The prince chuckled and waved his arms dismissively. "Honor is a great thing, but humor never harmed a person's soul."

"Crude enough and it might make it heavy."

"So we pile more feathers on the scale and make do."

Amused, Mahad followed the prince to his bedchamber where he assisted the to-be king in putting on proper clothing to be seen before his father. The golden jewelry the young prince wore could be heavy and difficult to put on, but the prince seemed to display some vanity in putting on his gold. He occasionally stared at his reflection, reflecting on his good fortune and vast wealth. Not to mention, he knew very well that he just looked that good with his earrings on. Girls did not prove him wrong as well, swooning at his very sight. At last, he placed the Millennium puzzle around his neck and rested it on his abdomen. Its mystical power was evident to even him, and for a moment, he awed at it.

Reaching the grand room, he walked slowly towards the pharaoh, slightly bowing as he reached the throne. "You need me?" Atem asked, keeping his head lowered. Until the pharaoh allowed it, he was not to meet his gaze. The pharaoh stood, walking over the boy and taking his shoulder.

"Walk with me. I don't believe we've spoken for some time," Aknamkanon said, chuckling.

"You're a busy man, father. In between whores, wine, and business of the state, I cannot imagine interrupting you."

"I sense your resentment at my habits and I respect it. Just watch, we all become men, and men enjoy the company of women."

"I will take that as truth and rest easy."

"Rest easy, I hope, in the bosom of a girl. The Feast of the Beautiful Meeting is upon us, and it would be offensive to our goddess of love if the blood of Horus does not enjoy those who she deems holy."

"Give me more time, I have yet seen thirteen years. I don't want a girl drinking from my cup."

Aknamkanon laughed, patting his son's back. "Not even your Israelite?"

The prince stopped suddenly, his face blanching as his father raised a brow in amusement towards him. "She hates me. So that doesn't matter."

The already small boy seemed to become only smaller at the thought of the girl, and Aknamkanon deemed it best not to mention her again. If it bothered his son so much, then he should not be so cruel as to bring it up in light-hearted conversation. Their walk continued, with Aknamkanon pointing out several sculptures and scriptures written around the palace. He expressed his desire to see his son partaking in summoning his Ka, a creature which he was sure would be mighty. Yet, Atem could only move uncomfortably around the idea, feeling too low to summon a creature.

Soon throughout their walk, they could hear the chatter of a girl and the quick shouts of another boy. With a smile, Aknamkanon motioned his son forward, fully aware that Mana and Mahad were together and most likely training. Atem would surely see his father again when the high priests came to teach him of tongues and written language.

Turning towards the corner of the garden, he saw with amusement Mana waving her wand towards the Nile while Mahad looked away in resignation. Taking note of his presence, the girl turned and smiled broadly, beckoning him to come forward. Or rather, she would just run over to him. Whichever was fastest.

With a thud, Atem felt a dull pain on his behind as he hit the ground, Mana now atop of him. Dust prickled his eyes and he coughed, unable to comprehend what Mana went raging on about. Her tone was a mixture of happiness and frustration, and with every strong inflection on her voice, she jumped on the prince's stomach, causing him more pain. Mahad, alarmed by this, pulled Mana off, who was unaware of what she was doing wrong.

Still, Atem paid it no mind and rose, laughing. "Hours, you say?" Atem asked, poking fun at Mana.

Mana nodded resiliently. "Yes, my prince! No matter how much I try, none of my spells will work! One cannot be so lucky as to speak and things appear!"

"Perhaps—"

"Come, I will show you!" With that, Atem was pulled forward by Mana, and Mahad exclaimed with shock and followed after them. Soon stopping by the river, Atem smiled once again, paying attention to whatever she was pointing at. "Lake, river, sea, and pond, fish obey my magic wand!" she chanted, pointing at the surface of the water.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Absolutely nothing…at all. Atem cleared his throat. "A fish did swim suspiciously close to the surface."

Mana looked at her wand and then at the prince. "You mean it?"

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"You said the same thing when you promised me I could win in Senet…"

"I let you win."

"That's the insulting part. You actually had to let me win."

A drop of sweat appeared on Atem's forehead and he chuckled. In a move that would surprise the young girl, he placed his hand over hers, moving the wand slightly. She gasped as the fish rose from the water and into mid-air, flapping wildly about. With that, Atem let go of the wand and Mana laughed triumphantly as the fish remained airborne. To the amusment of Mahad and Atem, she moved the fish on all sorts of directions, even making the shape of a flower.

The fish, however, did not have such great patience and fought violently against the spell. Soon, with gallant fins, it broke free of its curse and flew towards Mana with a vengeance. In a swift move, the fin slapped her forward before propelling itself down to the water once again, leaving the girl in a fit of tears. Mahad let out a small breath of air before kneeling down beside her, handing her the magic book. "Continue to practise and you shall perfect it in no time. For the meanwhile, please just do as I say."

Mana nodded, standing up once more. "Prince," she began, facing him. He nodded, giving her his attention. "Do you love me?"

The question surprised Atem, who looked at her suspiciously. "Yes…?"

"Then, my prince…let me join the Festival of the Beautiful Reunion!"

The request also took him by surprise, but his answer was immediate. "No."

Mana whined. "Why not?! I am nine years old and practically a woman!"

"You haven't even cleansed!"

"What poor indication of womanhood you have. I am mature for my age."

"Not mature enough to witness certain acts being performed in public without going into a fit of giggles!"

Mana huffed. "I know what your boyhood looks like. I've seen you bathe."

Atem crossed his arms at this, taken aback. "And suddenly that merits you wise in fertility?"

"Man plants the seed and the soil makes the crops grow."

Mahad cleared his throat, stepping in between Mana and the prince. "Mana, your prince has spoken. You shall not continue to question him."

"I wish to ask one last question."

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged, turning back to the smaller girl. "…What did the pharaoh mean when he said that a man cries with two heads?"

There was a very long moment of silence between them, the girl's eyes wide with curiosity and wonderment. "I believe I have duties to fulfill. Mahad, I will let you address this."

"What duties do you have?" Mahad asked. Oh no way he was going to leave him alone with a question like that in the air. "You've been dismissed for the day."

"A dire need to use the chamber pot, so I bid you farewell." With that, the prince was gone.

Mahad sighed. "Very mature, prince."

In another moment of silence, Atem found himself sitting in front of a senet board, quietly playing with himself. Picking up the sticks, he couldn't help but feel something amiss. Still, he disregarded it, and threw the pieces. He would move five times. His opponent was a rather worthy one…at least he liked to believe. As the minutes passed, the sense of grief grew worse.

A part of him wished to be like his father. By his age, many boys had become curious and lustful. Instead, Atem found himself practicing magic and playing board games. The worst part of it all is that he preferred it that way. He immensely enjoyed the thrill of a game, and the sense of accomplishment upon winning. The only magic he had mastered was using a diadhank to summon creatures from the temples, but he could not summon his own Ka.

His eyes began to drift as he played his board game, and within him, the sense of foreboding grew. His heart palpitated and squeezed upon itself, twisting at the thought of something bad happening. Within him, a sudden urge to see his father arose, and more so, to see Shalise. His arms shook as if she was in danger, and he soon remembered that she was most likely married. Yes, many months ago she was to be married. Now, she sat in the house of another man, tending to his feet, pouring his wine, rubbing his back, and sharing his bed. The thought of it all made Atem sick.

A papyrus ball rolled over to him, hitting his thigh. Turning towards the source, he saw Mahad and Mana standing not too far away. Mana waved, indicating to throw the ball back. Laughing, Atem did so. Mana caught the ball and threw it over to Mahad, who was surprised. "It's simple," Mana said, raising her index finger. "We throw the ball at someone in a random order, and who ever fails to catch it or drops it first loses."

Atem stood, agreeing to the game. It was a child's game, but he wanted to act like a child that day. Mahad, already in his teens, agreed to it as well, deciding that perhaps it was best to forsake the adult mentality and return to being kids. Mana didn't think much of anything as she was still a child. Perhaps later when she grew breasts she would consider her role as a woman.

More days passed and the festival was fast approaching. Ships from various kingdoms streamed into the Nile, carrying great animals to be feasted upon. Wine imported from Greece landed itself at the palace, oil from Athens, meats from Persia, spices and sweets from further East. Silk, cotton, and other fabrics were laid out to be made into clothing. Gold was collected, as was other metals and jewels.

In the temples, the priestesses worked day in and out on their dances. They were organised by value, mothers being placed the highest value. If a girl had gotten pregnant once, it was a good sign for the Egyptians. More so, if her child and herself lived. The younger girls were exempt from rigorous practise, nobody expecting them to perform until they bled and were ripe.

The pharaoh frequented the temple of Hathor, making sure that no ill woman was allowed or forced to participate, and all were able. "How old are those girls?" The pharaoh once asked, staring at a group of young girls which danced in a circle.

The priestess regarded him kindly. "They are of ages 10-13. They shall not partake in the dances for our goddess as they are too young to offer themselves holy."

"But they can dance?"

The woman stuttered. "Well, yes, my king. They are excellent dancers."

"They have arms and eyes, no?"

"Y-yes, my lord."

"Then prepare them. I have a son of 12 years and old women with sagging breasts do not interest him. Give him young fruit."

"They are not ripe, your grace."

"And neither is he, so he claims. But horses do not love cows, so I shall give him what he is."

The teen nodded. "I shall pick out the five finest we have. Will that be enough?"

"One is enough, as long as it's the right one. But, I agree, five is a rather safe number."

In the corner of the temple, Shalise lied down, only observing the other girls dance and giggle with excitement. Eshe was never too far away from her, and came to console her often since finding out her origins. "Tell me more of the Israelites," Eshe would say. Shalise then told her what she knew, of the twelve tribes, the migration from Canaan, and the covenant of Abraham. During these times, Shalise would notice Eshe resting her hand against her thigh, and kiss her cheek. Those kisses, which made Shalise wonder, were soft and lingering. Shalise knew Eshe was a year older than herself, and she began to wonder if Eshe already craved sexual company. Yet, the female never displayed much interest towards men with the exception of the small boys, which she happily played with.

Then, there were times when Eshe would press her bare body against Shalise's back, and the girl could feel the strong beats of her heart. Part of her suspected something, but in gratitude towards Eshe's friendship, Shalise held her tongue. That day, Eshe wrapped her arms around Shalise's waist and rested her head against the other's shoulder, waiting for her to say something. Yet, Shalise didn't, and only sighed.

The teen girl clapped her hands, signaling the young girls forward. Both Eshe and Shalise rose, running towards their priestess. The priestess glanced over the innocent faces of the young girls, her heart heavy with the decision she had to make. "Five of you," she began, her voice heavy. "Are to perform in the palace during the festival with the older women. If a man approaches you requesting to worship the goddess…kindly say that you are not cleansed. If he insists…" The girl faltered, but it didn't take much for the others to understand. A priestess could not refuse a man, and she could not take payment. She was holy, not a street-walker. The girls silently began wishing for the other ones to be chosen, each afraid of being penetrated.

The head priestess closed her eyes and said the names of the girls she had noted were exceptional dancers. Eshe clenched her jaw upon hearing her name, allowing a small shake. Then, Shalise's name was said, and a small part of her drowned in self-pity. The two girls looked at each other for some time before taking each other's hands. They would start to practise soon.

Eshe and Shalise practiced together, each one stripping for the other and judging her performance. To Eshe's amazement, Shalise learnt to move her belly and hips in the way older woman did. She shook them well, controlled her stomach muscles, and moved her arms sensually. Her flexibility allowed her further moves, any of which would make a man's head turn and the goddess proud.

Shalise's breath hitched as Eshe wrapped her arms around Shalise's hips, sensually kissing the girl's lower abdomen, dangerously close to her maidenhood. "You are beautiful," she whispered, moving her hands to her inner thighs. Shalise pulled away, covering herself with a sheet. Eshe looked down, her face red with shame.

"None of that," Shalise whispered, gulping. Without another word, the Israelite priestess left, leaving Eshe to her sorrows. Shalise still held no curiosity, no desire to see a man naked or feel him penetrating her. To that day, all she wanted to do is go back to her family.

The day had come for the girls to leave for the palace. They were to stay in the palace grounds until six days after the festival ended, giving enough time for the men to have their fill. Some were loaded onto carriages, others left to walk. Among the walking were the two female friends, and Shalise preferred it that way.

"Forgive me," Eshe suddenly said, catching the other's attention.

Shalise raised a brow. "For what?"

"…Kissing you."

Shalise took a deep breath, looking about her as they made their way to the palace. "There's nothing to forgive."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you have an affliction, but you're my friend so I cannot think ill of you."

Eshe nodded. "It is a strong affliction, but when I receive a man, I shall overcome it."

Shalise nodded in agreement. "I will pray for you."

"To whom, Shalise?"

"The one and only God." Shalise muttered something in Hebrew, which shocked Eshe. She had never heard Shalise speak her sacred language, and it was exciting to hear. To think, Shalise knew two tongues! How exhilarating!

At that moment, breaths stopped. The palace gates stood in front of them, large and magnificent. Gold planked the walls, spears adorned the top, and images of the great Ra towered over them all. Steps upon steps, decorated and polished, greeted them past the gates, along with a grand fountain flowing with clean water. Flowers, bushes, grasses, all sorts of exotic things, sat against the walls of the entrance, and before them were two large doors with sacred text.

The guards yelled out orders to one another, and the orders flowed from roof to roof. With grandiose seldom seen, the doors opened at once, revealing a glowing light from within. Marbles, silver, granite, rubies, opals, and even diamonds speckled the grand hall, great columns supporting the weight of the structure. Guards on both sides of the building came forward, signaling the arrival of the pharaoh.

Eshe grabbed Shalise's arm, excited beyond compare. It was the first time many of the women had entered the palace. Their walk stopped, the girls escorted out of their carriages and the carriages moved outside again. The older ones lined up in the front, while the five chosen girls stood off towards the side as to not detract from the main attraction.

"There he is," Eshe whispered heatedly. "The pharaoh." Shalise looked to her side, and sitting on his throne was Pharaoh Aknamkanon. He was a strong man with the jaw of an anvil, tight skin, and a hairy face. He wore a fine cloak, bands of gold, and the pharaoh's headdress, symbolizing the union of Egypt and the blood of the gods. Beside him, a boy of twelve stood with a heavy expression on his face. Not nearly as flashy as the pharaoh, the young prince still displayed much wealth in his body.

Shalise quickly looked away, surprised at seeing Atem. Then again, it made no sense not to see him. He was the prince of Egypt, after all, and this was his home. Glancing at the prince once more, resentment overwhelmed her, and she found herself glaring at him, blaming him for all that had happened. Beside the young prince, the mage stood, the mage that had wounded Asim. The mage that now stared back at her in shock.

Eshe tilted her head as she observed the mage, Mahad, pull the prince's arm and lead him away. To make matters more confusing, Shalise spat in their direction. "Where are you two going?!" the pharaoh roared after having greeted each of the girls. "I've brought you a present! Come, good son. Let us revel in the greatness of my fatherhood."

The girls giggled at this, agreeing with him. Atem, however, shook his head. "Mahad says I must leave now. It is urgent," Atem stuttered, alarmed by Mahad's urgency.

"Urgent? It is the month of love; now pick your rose and she shall be in the front the day of the festival when the dance is for you."

"But father…"

"Atem." There were a few gasps as his name was said. "I am not asking you."

The pharaoh motioned for the girls to come forward, and all but Shalise did. Yet, Eshe couldn't let her stay behind, and forcibly pulled the stubborn one. As Atem got nearer the girls, he finally raised his head to observe each one, deciding none were what he wanted. His body froze.

Violet eyes locked with brown, shock imminent on his face. His face blanched as he saw her there, standing almost nude in front of him with four other girls. "W…this…" he began, words abandoning him. Shalise was supposed to be in her community, married to the son of Yehudi. From afar, Aknadin froze as well, not anticipating that his brother would do such a thing. Now, what should he do?

The prince completely forgot about the other girls, his feet taking him towards Shalise. As Shalise attempted to step back, Eshe held her forward. He opened his mouth to speak to her, but failed miserably. The pharaoh, nevertheless, took it as a good sign. "What is your name, girl?" Shalise looked at the older man, hesistant. "Is there some horrible illness going around Egypt where our children's tongues behave as they were bitten by snakes?"

"Shalise," the girl answered, her heart beating out of her chest.

The pharaoh then paused, stepped back, and slowly a small smile crept up to his lips. "Shalise? My dear, would you happen to be a nomad?"

"Excuse me, your grace?"

"An Israelite. That little man Yehudi speaks on behalf of them."

Shalise nodded. "I was to marry his son before…"

The pharaoh raised his hand, excusing her from speaking anymore. "My son," he began, laughing. "How great your father is! What serendipitous event Ra has spoken! Is this not the girl your heart has yearned for? Look, she is here and now I give her to you. Bed her and be happy."

Shalise whimpered lightly, gripping Eshe's hand. "Release her," Atem said instead, eliciting gasps and murmurs. "Send her back to her father's home. I imagine he is not happy with this."

"He is dead," Shalise interrupted.

This was news Atem wasn't prepared for, and his stomach turned upon him realising what could've occurred. "Dead?" Shalise nodded, her eyes penetrating him deeply. Atem stepped back as hatred filled what emptiness was left in her chest. "I…I am sorry."

"Ask your stones to bring my father back and if they do, I will forgive you."

The comment cut deep into him, and Atem looked away once more. "I didn't know."

"The blood of a god didn't know? What kind of god doesn't know what happens in his own kingdom?"

"I'm just a boy."

"I agree. The fact you prance around accepting your some type of god is what disgust me."

The pharaoh's eyes widened at her words and he motioned his men forward. The girls screamed as grown men grabbed Shalise and forced her to bow. "I will not hurt you," the pharaoh began, pushing his son back. "However, what you just said is beyond disrespectful and something not to be tolerated in the pharaoh's court. Now, bow before the prince of Egypt and give your sincerest apologies. If you don't, I must enforce the law and take your tongue."

Shalise shrugged. "Then I will not be able to lick your son's cock."

Aknamkanon chuckled, shaking his head. "Put her on a Millennium trial."

"No!" Atem yelled. To the boy's surprise, one of the girl's ran forward, covering Shalise from the pharaoh's sight.

She shook where she stood, but resolved herself. "My king, great descendent of Ra, I beg of you. Shalise is a broken child and means no harm. Her father has passed and she feels grief. Do not all men mutter curses when the Nile kills their child? Yet they are not punished because your good grace understands their sorrow. Understand my dear friend's, please my pharaoh."

The pharaoh stood, unmoved. Soon, he felt the hand of his only son and heir, his own expression begging him to listen to the girl. "My heart does yearn for her," Atem admitted. "Even if she gives me nothing but hatred."

The pharaoh sighed, waving his hand. "Children and their dreams. Beat the girl, but avoid her face. Keep her pretty for the ceremony."

"No! Father, please! Just let her go free!"

"Free?"

"Yes, spare her!"

"I gave her a chance, and she refused it." Atem shut his eyes as Shalise was dragged away, some of the females muttering their fears. Small cries were heard as the guards whipped the child, demanding that she respect the pharaoh and heir. The pharaoh eased himself at the sound of the wailing girl and turned back towards the boy. "Is she still your choice?"

The prince looked away from him, Shalise's cries for mercy haunting him. "Yes," he whispered, resigned. He ran from the throne room, dismissing Mahad as he did so. Upon finding some privacy, he could do nothing but heave at what had happened. Shalise was going to get raped. He knew it in his core. Even if she hated him now, he would never allow such a terrible thing to happen. He would protect her.

The girls were all given a room in the palace with plenty of space to dance if they wished to do so, to which they were all amazed and grateful. While the others conversed, Eshe remained by Shalise, tending to her bruises. "Can you dance?" she asked, to which Shalise nodded. When no one was looking, Shalise moved Eshe's chin to face her, causing the girl to wonder about her actions.

Shalise took a deep breath, remembering what Eshe had tried to do. Even the boy who confessed love for her would not do the same, not the way she tried. "Thank you," Shalise whispered. Before Eshe could respond, she felt warm lips on her own. Her heart leaped and arms slacked as she felt Shalise's hand move towards her neck. Guilt began to build up within her as she realised how much she had wanted that from the other girl. Shalise, feeling her debt paid, separated from Eshe, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "I was afraid."

Eshe slowly nodded. "As was I."

She gently kissed her again, this time briefly. "Here I thought only men could display true courage. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Shalise…" Eshe hitched her breath as she struggled to express her request. "May I…I'm just…" Shalise nodded, finding that perhaps she didn't thank her enough. Hesitantly, she took the girl's hand and placed it on her exposed breast. Her body shook with shame at what she was allowing to occur, and more so, guilt for leading Eshe to believe that she could reciprocate her feelings. She prayed to her God to forgive her actions, for they were actions of gratitude and love. No, not lust, but platonic love.

Shalise shut her eyes and tears slipped down her cheek. Too overwhelmed, Eshe moved her hand gently, her heart beating frantically as Shalise wrapped her arms around her neck. There was a small gasp as Eshe kissed the other's neck and moved down to her chest. Shalise bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing, wet warmth enveloping her other breast.

It seemed to all become a blur. She remembered how she was beaten by those guards, seeing the prince's face once again, and everything she had learned growing up torn to pieces. Finally, unable to contain herself, Shalise released what sounded to be a strange mixture between a moan and sob. She wanted her life back. She wanted her mother back. She wanted to wake up beside her brother and kiss him tenderly. She wanted to dance with Miriam across the street. She wanted her father to carry her across the Nile looking for shellfish and other treasures. She wanted to pray and read Hebrew scripture in her mother's arm while Asim and her brother rested from their laborious day. She wanted to go back in time and never meet Atem, and perhaps she may have been happily married to Raanan.

When Eshe was finished, she shook her head, tears falling down her own eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "My affliction is strong. It is so strong. I don't know what to do." Shalise breathed easily for a while, shrugging. "Shalise…I feel for you what I should feel for men."

Shalise smiled. "I hope you don't mean resentment."

The girl laughed, shaking her head. "Love. I love you."

Shalise looked down before tearfully laughing. "I believe you, but I can't feel the same way. I love no-one and nothing."

"Do you not lust for men?"

"No. Nor for women. I am tired."

With that, Shalise lied down on her small mat, wrapping her arms around herself and silently hoping she'd wake up from this terrible nightmare. Eshe lied down beside her, glad to have confessed her feelings, but heartbroken that Shalise could not return them. "You love him, don't you?"

Shalise opened her eyes suddenly, looking at Eshe. "Who?"

"The prince. You love him. I saw your heart beat when you gazed at him."

"It was hatred."

"Then you must've loved him at one point to hate him so now."

Shalise paused, but nodded. "You are the only Egyptian I do not hate. In truth, I love you as my dear friend, but nothing more."

"Then I shall accept that love and hold onto it."

"Don't. I don't want to be the one who breaks you."

"Shalise…I am degenerate. I am already broken." Shalise's eyes softened towards her and she turned her body to be facing Eshe. Eshe bit her lip, closing her eyes slightly. "I lied." Shalise gave her questioning look over this, to which Eshe could only cry. "My mother isn't one of the priestesses. I don't know who my mother is. She did not want me, so she left me at the temple. As I was growing up, I would look at other little girls and want to kiss them, or hold their hands. I told one of the high priests what was happening, and he beat me. He then ordered a man to correct my disease…and he raped me."

Shalise's eyes widened at this. "Raped?"

Eshe shook her head. "Yes. I was so scared of getting raped again, that I told him I was healed, and I wanted the bodies of men. So, I was let go and returned to the temple."

There was some silence between them. Shalise placed her hand gently on Eshe's cheek, kissing her forehead. "You're in more pieces than I am…I wish I could love you the way you do me."

"Why can't you?"

"The same reason you can't love a boy."

Eshe nodded, understanding. With that, Shalise embraced her friend and one-sided lesbian lover, keeping her warm. After most of the girls were asleep, Shalise opened her mouth and began to tell Eshe a story. It was a story of long ago, in a faraway land, where people knew no pain or sorrow. They lived in paradise, shared their meals and homes, and treated each other with kindness. There was no evil, no greed, no lust. There was only goodwill. But one day, a young man decided to leave this wonderful home and explore the world. Outside his land, he discovered evil, greed, and lust. He was robbed and wounded, conned and lied to, and he eventually became a beggar.

"What happened?" Eshe asked, almost asleep.

Shalise looked up at the ceiling. "He died."

* * *

**Yes, I did. I made a lesbian. **

**Now, I did this in fascination and feminism...lol. Ancient Egyptians were actually tolerable of gay men, but gay women were heavily looked down upon, sometimes killed, and cursed with barrenness. Texts suggest that if a woman was found lying with another woman, she was disgraced in the eyes of the gods, and she should have no children lest they come out degenerate and afflicted like her. Meanwhile, the Egyptians did officially look down on homosexuality in men, but it wasn't a big deal and more generally accepted in practise. It was lesbians that really got the heat. Women were to like only men. That's it. Anything else is not cool. Corrective rape could've been common, although I'm not sure, but I put it here. **

**Now, I'm going to address the way Pharaoh Aknamkanon reacted. In the show, it's already established that he is a fair and righteous man. Well...from our standard that means something entirely different to what Ancient Egyptians considered fair and righteous. Shalise insulted their diety and his ancestors, it is the right thing to punish her for her insolence. She shouldn't speak like that in the presence of a god. He actually was very fair because he offered her a chance to just say "sorry" and he'd let her go with nothing done. That's fair considering her crime. Even more fair that all she got was a spanking for insulting the pharaoh in his court and his son. Even more fair. He doesn't let her go free for reasons you'll find out later.**

**Yeah, it's getting weirder, and it'll only get weirder from here on out. Sorry about that. I'm sorry if we got any anti-gay people up in here as well. I hope not.**

**LC**


	8. Great One of Many Names

**CHAPTER 8**

**So, I'm actually in a bit of a hurry, so I'll just post this up real quick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor do themes or events in this story reflect my personal views...all the time. Lol.**

* * *

There was nothing that could be said and done. Everything that was a possibility to be said and done was said and done, and now nothing was left. Sheets rustled wildly, objects flung in frustration, and a sob of sadness prevailing the otherwise silent mornings. The prince seemed to be more ill than he had ever been, his eyes forming deep bags, his magic failing him, and his composure slumped. He could only summon Kuriboh, to which he often did since he needed the cuddles.

"She hates me," Atem whined, glancing at his fluffy friend. Kuriboh purred and chirped, sitting beside the young boy. Atem petted its fur, shaking his head. "What happened? She must've been taken from her home, but why? I cannot understand this."

As he lied down on his bed, he could hear the noise outside. People were shouting happily as the festival was to begin, and food set out for the residents of the palace and those who came to celebrate. Everyone was fed, given wine, and dressed. No beggar would walk the streets in the time of Hathor's worship, and prostitutes were to not charge for their services. It frustrated some of the working women, but having been broken by life, they resigned to this decree.

No, he would not go to the festival tonight. He would not see the girl he had so loved glare at him with hateful eyes as she resentfully danced for a false goddess. Not at all. He would stay in his bed, play his games, and eat sweets, as those with broken hearts should be permitted to do. Ah yes, and he would keep his cat and his Kuriboh with him. The creature certainly felt like it wouldn't return to its tablet soon, and so it made itself comfortable beside the prince. As did his feline companion that he had found the other day.

Atem wept again, much to the dismay of the kind Kuriboh. The shadow creature brought him a plate of sweet cakes, to which Atem denied. The creature then brought him grapes, rare apples, onions, carob, figs, and everything he could find, but Atem denied them all. He even denied the cinnamon. However, he did drink the beer. "The drunk feel no pain," Atem whispered, holding his cup of beer. "Or at least at a much slower rate."

There was a soft knock on his door to which Atem ignored. Mahad was sure to let himself in regardless, and glared at the young prince. "Prince," Mahad began, crossing his arms. "I cannot believe you are undressed, getting yourself drunk, and wallowing in pity on the day of Hathor's festival."

"Shalise hates me."

"There are others."

"None like her."

"Yes, I imagine others have manners. Now get up and prepare yourself."

"You're my servant, yes? Fill this glass for me."

Mahad huffed, taking the glass from him. He was indeed going to fill the glass for him. And so, he filled the glass with water instead of beer, shooing the Kuriboh. "You allowed this," Mahad whispered angrily. Finally, instead of handing him the cup, Mahad simply poured its content over the royal.

Atem shot up upon feeling the liquid hit his face and torso. "That's treason…"

"Well, you apparently enjoy it when people disrespect and insult you. I am only trying to be loved."

"Then hand me that pillow and leave me be."

"That's it."

Aknamkanon looked up for a moment upon hearing a strange yelling and arguing. There was a crash, a small thud, and before he knew it, a light shined from the temples indicating the summoning of a creature. Still, the pharaoh shrugged and went on his way. Boys could be quite violent. He remembered is own youth with his brother. There wasn't a day he wasn't ready to kill the twin.

Nightfall had hit, and the pharaoh sat on his throne, nodding towards the Millennium priests and his guards. The weary Atem stood by his side, holding a glass of wine. It was the only way to appease the boy and persuade him to join in the festivities. It was a tad early, but at least he was getting into the mood. He already ate half a duck and was working his way through a bowl of fruits. The heir to Egypt's throne needed a hearty meal. It was about time Atem's appetite changed.

To the shock of his father and cohorts, Atem sat on the steps in front of the throne as the dances began. "He is quite drunk. Let him be," Aknamkanon whispered to Shimon, who was alarmed by the prince's behaviour.

A line of beautiful women entered the chamber, some woman outside as well. New mothers with breasts full of milk proudly exposed their drippings and healthy babies on the side, and priestesses danced around them, celebrating the life Hathor, and Isis had given. The celebration began to go into full swing, more men getting drunk on beer, and the rich on wine.

From the corner of the room, Shalise couldn't help but stare at Atem, how saddened and pathetic he looked. Perhaps another day she would've felt sympathy. Beside her, Eshe moved her feet in beat with the music playing, eating a piece of ox and goose. She had never tasted such good meat before. On another hand, she held pieces of bread, rough from the sand, but still enjoyable. "Eat," Eshe said, smiling.

Shalise smiled back but shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"Then I will have the last meat leg."

"Give me that! You've already had two!" Shalise ripped the tender food from Eshe's hand, amusing her. She violently chewed on the leg, and then threw the bone on the floor, stomping it with the golden plate.

Eshe shrugged. "Why did you do that?"

"That damned bone reminded me too much of a penis."

"Oh…my."

Shalise sat in her corner, despite Eshe encouraging her to dance with the other three girls. Alas, Eshe left Shalise behind for the first time, dancing in a circle with the other girls as Shalise could only hate everything and everyone around her. Mostly, she wanted to go home. The pharaoh rose from his throne, picking his son up and declaring something Shalise didn't quite catch. It must've been regarding them, for the four other girls got Shalise, remembering she was to be in the front. After all, the prince had picked her as his favourite.

With a sigh, she walked over to the centre of the hall, the older woman backing away to let the younger ones have their dance. The pharaoh raised his son's head so he may see the dance rather than lie down on the floor in drunkenness. What a sad drunk Atem turned out to be. Aknamkanon wondered why, since he was such a jovial drunk. In fact, he was pretty happy only buzzed.

Atem stared at the girls, Shalise in the centre as they began to dance. It impressed the pharaoh to see Shalise's control of her hips and stomach, walking while shaking her hips and contorting her belly. Her arms moved sensually about her, her curving legs tracing the lines on the floor. At seeing her like this, Atem sat up, fully drunk at that point. He didn't expect to get drunk until he was at least fourteen years old. Oh well.

Shalise ran her hand down her centre in a pattern, approaching the young prince. Using the handwork she had learnt in the temple, she played a game of sorts with his hand-eye coordination. She would tap his nose lightly, raise his chin gently, and snap behind his ears. It was all so seductive, Aknamkanon wondered if he should stop the pre-pubescent girl. No, his son seemed happier.

As she swung herself around to leave back to the group, she felt a deceivingly strong hand grab her wrist, earning a gasp from her. Confused, she looked back at the other girls, who shook their heads and motioned her to stay behind while they danced. If the prince took interest, he took interest. A priestess of Hathor could not deny him, especially not the descendent of Ra.

He rose, albeit clumsily, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come with me," he attempted to say clearly, although some of it was slurred. To prevent any punishment in the middle of a celebration, Shalise nodded, allowing him to lead her off somewhere else. Aknadin's eyes widened at this, and he looked to the pharaoh. He had to end this soon.

The loud music, laughter, and singing soon ceased as he led her out to the gardens. There, he splashed some water on his face, trying to regain some good sense. The moon beamed brightly, and the stars did their best to try and outshine their leader. Even with the light of the moon, a comfortable blanket of darkness enveloped them, hiding them in the night.

The silence lingered between them for a while, the prince rubbing his eyes and head. "How did your father die?"

The question took Shalies by surprise, and her mourning returned to her. "A soldier speared him through the chest. He didn't live long after."

"…But why?"

"He was trying to take me back."

"From who?"

"Those men who were sent after me. I was told that I was chosen by Hathor to serve in her temple. Some old man with a vision said so."

"That means…your mother is a widow and daughterless."

Shalise nodded. "My brother and I are now without each other, and fatherless. I also lost my mother."

"I never meant for this to happen, Shalise. I swear it. I believed all this time that you had married the Israelite. I cried for nights on end thinking you were gone from me forever."

"And who's to say I am not gone?"

Atem stuttered. "That isn't what I meant."

"No, I know what you meant. Everything you want, you get with an order. It's only natural for someone of your status to think he can order a girl to love him."

"I'm not ordering anything from you."

"You just ordered me here, when I should be in there dancing with the other sacred prostitutes."

"Would you have not come by your own will?"

"If I was still doing things by my own will, I would've run away and rather die in the desert."

"…But you won't?"

Shalise shook her head. "No. I don't want to give any dung worshipper the opportunity to rape my corpse."

"That is vile."

"So are beetles and you call them gods."

Atem stood from the edge of the fountain, gently walking over to the girl. Surprisingly, she did not step back and instead waited. "Shalise…" he began, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. He looked away from her, wiping them abruptly and recomposing himself. "I spent 3 years doing all I could to visit and spend time with you. For 3 years, I considered you a very close friend, one of my best, and did all I could to make you happy. I rode your mules, rolled down the sides of hills, and even risked my own life saving yours when we swam in the Nile. I don't regret that I did, because I would rather have died than allowed you to perish. All of this I did when you saw me with no title, when you called me Atem and not prince. I have not changed. You now know that I have wealth and power, but I did then when you called me your friend. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Shalise glanced at the floor, unsure of what to say. So, she said what was on her mind. "Every night, my mother used to hold me after supper and rub my belly, since I always ate too much. She did this ever since I could remember. She later put me on my sheet and sang me a lullaby or told me a story. She would listen to my stories as well, and call me sweet names. My father would come in with food and catch, and my brother with a basket of fruits and vegetables. One day, my father died, my mother disappeared, and strangers peered into my sensitive areas to see if I was a virgin. It's been close to a year, and I haven't heard my mother's voice, and I will never again see my father with his catch. Yes, your friendship meant much to me…but other things meant more. I didn't want to marry Raanan, but I was willing to do it. Now, all those things are gone."

"I promise to fix this."

"It'll never be the same."

"Then I'll make it better than it was before. I care little of how I'll do it, but I will. I don't know how long it'll take me, but I will correct this. If I have to pray to dung, rocks, and gold, then I will. If I have to summon all the shadow creatures in the temples, I will. Even if I have to walk humiliated before your God, I'm willing."

Shalise smiled. "You always did say such sweet things. I used to believe them too. Then I found out they amount to nothing."

The comment stung Atem, who ground his teeth as Shalise turned to leave. "I still love you…that much has not changed. I may be young, but that doesn't matter to me. I will never stop loving you, I swear it by the old gods and new."

Before anything else could be said or done, a girl ran frantically towards them, relieved when she saw them apart and only conversing. Wiping her forehead, she held her chest to measure the rate of her beats, finding they were a bit fast. Still, it was no matter, Shalise was still pure. "Did you two…" she began, eyeing them both.

Shalise shook her head. "Impossible, I have not…cleansed?"

The girl sighed with relief. "Good! Come! High priest Aknadin has great news!"

Shalise and Atem glanced at each other, wondering what great news meant nowadays. Still, Atem led the girls back into the palace, where the priestesses had finished engaging in intercourse with some worshippers, which included Atem's father…unsurprisingly. Still, Shimon and Aknadin stood tall at the head of the throne room, ready to announce this great but terrifying news.

Shalise returned to Eshe's side, beginning to sit down. It was soon stopped. "Come! Come child! Bring the maiden forth!" Soldiers led Shalise to Aknadin, the man she recognised as having the visions. Aknadin tenderly put a hand on her head, and turned her around to face the crowd. It grew uncomfortably silent as celebrants waited for the priest to speak, brother of the pharaoh.

When all was calm, even the slightest drop would disrupt it all, Aknadin opened his mouth, motioning around him. "In this great night, I tell you of a message I have personally received from our goddess! She has come to me in visions and dreams, spoken to me in tongues, and ordered me to take her commands. If I don't, she threatens to abandon us all, and take the great mother Isis, Bes, Meskhenet, and Meqet with her! If we do not heed to her commands, our children shall die, and our seed bear no fruit!" At this, the crowd gaspes, some women going into a small panic. Aknadin raised his arms, ordering calmness once again. "We have recently received a young virgin whose virtue outmatches all!" Shalise raised a brow at this. Just a few days ago, she had kissed a girl…and liked it.

"On the last day of the harvest, this virgin beauty is to be given to the most fruitful man in Egypt. Their intercourse will mark them both holy in the eyes of Het-Hert, and we shall all be blessed with more fruit, and living children! This, she does, as a symbol of her goodness to the Egyptian people. She who was tamed with wine, she of many names!"

The crowd cheered, excited to have received a message from the goddess. Atem could only stare in horror, and Shalise froze where she stood. Her stomach turned on itself, her chest palpitated, and with wide eyes she looked about her. "There is some unfortunate news!" Aknadin, continued. Once again, it all remained silent. "This cannot occur until after she has begun to bleed. Therefore, at the end of that harvest, we shall proceed with the ceremony." A few muttered of the injustice of it all, but everyone maintained their cheerful mood.

Atem stepped up to Aknadin, enraged. "You lie!" he declared, shocking everyone in the room.

Shimon stepped down to calm the prince. "Your highness, please. Priest Aknadin, your uncle, is an honest man. He means well for Egypt."

"He is giving her away to a stranger!"

"He is following orders from the goddesses."

Aknadin shook his head. "This girl has infected our heir's mind. Soon, he will worship the Israeli god, one who has no name."

"Perhaps I will if He is not so malicious as to do this to a girl."

The statement petrified those who heard it, and Aknamkanon rose from his seat. In a display not meant for celebrations, the man struck Atem across the face, insulted beyond words. Atem held his cheek as he was forced to the ground, his anger still boiling. "It would do you good to believe your uncle. He is my brother, and I have trust in him. Shalise is chosen, so she is chosen. It seems that it is best if she isn't yours in any case."

"She isn't an object I can own. She isn't mine of her own choosing."

"She isn't yours because she is the goddesses', and we end this here." Humiliated that his own son would dare say such a thing, Aknamkanon regarded Shimon. "Take him to bed. He is tired."

"Tired and drunk, father! As you wanted me!" Shimon tugged on the boy's arm, but he resisted. Instead, he looked at Shalise, seeing the fear and shock in her expression. "I'll visit you…I'll do it often."

Aknamkanon struck the boy again, tired of his insolence. "Go. Pray with Shimon for forgiveness for what you have said here today. I rather have no heir than one as despicable as you."

Bowing his head, Atem followed the elderly man, his resiliency set and his determination unfaltering. Shalise only stood there, unsure of how to react or how to feel. No, she knew how she felt. She felt like screaming. Becoming inward, she instead slowly walked back to the other girls, who felt like it was necessary to congratulate her. God, she thought, do not force me to bleed.

Days had passed since the ceremony ended, and Atem was not to leave the palace. His studies were increased, his practise made more rigourous, and his communication with others suffered. Mana had not spoken to him in all those days, and Mahad only saw him twice a day, if lucky. Yet, as he promised, he snuck out at night and sat by the temple of Hathor, waiting for Shalise. He told Eshe of his presence, confiding in her to tell Shalise. Eshe, despite her jealousy, did so, but Shalise did not greet him.

Eshe found it amazing, truly, to see the prince sitting in the bitter cold in hopes of seeing Shalise. At times, she would come out with a sheet to wrap around him, and offer him bread and water. Still, he only asked for Shalise. His dedication to the girl was touching to her, and he would whisper words to himself, swearing that he would save her from this.

One day, Eshe saw blood trickle down her leg. It was terrifying. She hid it for as long as she could, refrain from even saying anything to Shalise. Shalise remained most of her days by the window, staring out into the Nile and the moon above it. "He is here," Eshe would say, and Shalise would continue to look out. "He cares for you." Still, she looked out.

The air was particular crisp one night, temperatures dropping to a new low he had not felt. For weeks, he had been visiting her in vain attempts to see Shalise. Yet, he couldn't stop. Every day, he convinced himself that it would be the night. From within the temple, Shalise and Eshe held each other, sharing secrets and whispering wishes. Eshe felt proud of herself, for she had the affection the prince himself yearned for. "Beautiful Shalise," Eshe whispered, pushing strands of the other girl's hair back. She kissed the other's shoulder, resting her head against it. "Share your thoughts."

Shalise looked at her fingers. "He's out there, isn't he?"

Eshe nodded. "Most likely."

"Is he going to keep coming back?"

"I cannot know." Shalise swallowed, closing her eyes. He would go away.

Season's passed, the harvest ended, and winter had come. Or, the closest thing to winter Egypt could have. The nights cooled down further, and still, Eshe saw the prince there. It was almost as if he became an apparition, or a statue. In any case, her secret could not last long, and before she had known it, she was being placed with the other women to give her body to worshippers. Shalise reacted violently to this, demanding that Eshe be allowed to stay with her.

No, Eshe was now to stay in the company of men. She does not love men, she loves me and I love her. Child, she has grown. Shalise wept as Eshe was moved from her side, begging the other girls to please let her stay near. The display of affection touched the girl, who promised to stay by her as much as she could. But Eshe's beauty was too great, and men lusted after her.

For nights, Shalise would go into the room where Eshe was to stay and with a heavy heart watch her as she performed her sexual duties with several men, many men a night. It no longer disgusted Shalise to witness, for all she could see was Eshe's tears as the men entered her. Eshe would occasionally look towards Shalise, a sad smile across her face. "I love you," Shalise mouthed to her. Eshe nodded, repeating them to her.

During one night, Eshe was relieved, and her arms wrapped tightly around Shalise, who grew resentful of the idea of letting her go. "I'm so sorry," Shalise wept.

Eshe shook her head. "I am being a good priestess."

"You're being raped."

"Sometimes…I think of you and it doesn't feel that way. I'm fine." Eshe held her tightly, but soon cried upon realising that she was stuck. Shalise wasn't stuck. If she truly loved Shalise, she would open her eyes to that truth. "He's waiting. He's never stopped."

"Let him wait."

"He can free you from this. I have faith he can."

Shalise looked at her, shaking her head. "What about you?"

Eshe smiled. "If Elohim permits, I shall be corrected and freed some other way."

Shalise paused, unable to believe what she had said. "Elohim?"

Eshe nodded. "Hathor rapes me. Ra burns me. Aten blinds me. Elohim brought you to me. Who do I worship? Will you teach me to pray?"

Shalise nodded. For the first time in almost two years, Shalise prayed. She prayed in Hebrew for her friend, for God to deliver her from her torture and fix her affliction. She prayed that Eshe's heart heal from her misfortune, even if it meant Shalise did not. To save her, in some way, in any way, was what she begged for. She was not a daughter of Israel, but Shalise was also taught that all were children of God.

There was a calm around the temple, one Atem could not help but feel as well. The candles flickered out, causing him to stand in alarm. Yet, his heart told him to rest easy. Then, it told him that tomorrow, Shalise would come out, but for that night, to return to the palace and rest. Tomorrow, as well, would be Shalise's twelfth birthday.

The following night, Shalise held Eshe in her arms again for a short while. There was a man asking for her. "Don't go," Shalise begged. Eshe kissed her lightly before leaving to fulfill her duties.

Before she left the room, Eshe pointed outside. "He's there."

The night was particularly bright that night, but the air was at its coolest. Insects fled for shelter, birds hid in trees or within themselves, and livestock ate to keep warm. Atem stared at the Nile as he waited, his skin prickling with cold and his eyes heavy with sleep and grief. Not long, he heard a small clank of a bowl and cup, as well as cloth around his shoulders to keep him warm. "Is she there?" he asked, knowing it to be Eshe.

The feminine form sat beside him, holding a candle in between them. "Ask her."

Atem turned abruptly, his eyes once again locking with hers. After all this time, she almost seemed like a dream. "Shalise?"

Shalise nodded. "I'm twelve years old now. I'm assuming you're thirteen."

"Yes. Two new moons ago."

Shalise looked over to him and held her breath at what she saw. Fine muscles now began to bulge from his arms, his neck grew firmer, and his jaw stronger likes his father's. He was such a handsome young man now, she never really expected it. "Eat, you must be hungry."

Atem shook his head. "No, hardly." Even his voice had changed. It now broke, and deepened. "I heard…about Eshe. She is…"

"She knew it was going to happen. She's holding on."

"And you?"

Shalise took a deep breath. "Waiting."

Atem took her hand. Despite her initial flinch, she accepted it. "I'll do everything I can to stop this."

Shalise nodded. Upon seeing her, his heart shattered into whatever pieces could be left. Shalise's spirit was gone. She no longer smiled, no longer laughed, played, fought, or even used clever wordplay. She did not seem to greet the day with a sense of wonder. Her dreamy eyes faded, and her mouth silenced. The girl who had called him freedom…was placed into a torturous cage because of him. "You are daft," she whispered, looking at him with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. "Waiting for me all these nights."

"You're with me now. That's all that I care about."

"Words like those used to thrill me."

"Perhaps, then, this will be enough." Atem wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

"I cannot make love to you. I have no blood stains and I am promised."

"I only wish to see you."

Shalise pulled away, touching his face gently. "You've seen. Now go."

"When will you stop hating me?" Shalise remained quiet, staring off into the Nile. "I don't care if you never do. Hate me as I love you."

He stood, walking down the steps. "Thank you," Shalise whispered, entering the temple once more.

* * *

**There were some parts of this that were very uncomfortable for me as an adult. Shalise is only 11 years old when she learns all these very provocative moves and becomes to get over-sexualised. Whether or not that was common in ancient times, I'm actually not sure, but there's tonnes of things out there that suggest it was. Very, very young girls doing this awful stuff. As I mentioned, girls as young as 9 were living with strange older men, and girls as young as 12 might've had children.  
**

**In any case, I'm against this type of abuse towards children as the next person, and what I write does not reflect my personal opinions regarding if this is okay. It's not. But this is ancient times and rules change. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**LC**


	9. Millennium Priest

**CHAPTER 9**

**There isn't much to say in this chapter except I introduce new characters. One is well known and loved, the other is one of my antagonists. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Two men argued. Two men fought. One man won and took the spoils. That was the way it had always functioned in the kingdom. To the winner takes the spoils. There was always a winner. The truth that no-one ever wanted to admit was that, in fact, everything they ever experienced, no matter how mundane, was a game. Humanity was wrought with competition. Peasants strived to earn more in the fields, catch more fish than others, reap more wheat, collect more fruits, and kill more game. Nobility fought fiercely in shadow games, obliterating one another for the vast acquirements of land and glory in the eyes of their pharaoh.

They presented before the pharaoh the new collection of monsters from their enemies, and to entertain the prince, played a vicious game against an unfortunate servant. It stung to see so many perish on his grounds in the name of the duels, but considering the times, it was good entertainment. One that the prince himself was beginning to excel in. While he never truly wanted to kill his opponent, if winning meant sending them to their deaths, he would do so.

A game. That's all things were, in the end. A game to best one another, a game to prove something and there was always a winner. Some were born winners, others fought to win, and most simply fell into the pit of failure. Ptah, a wealthy nobleman named after the Egyptian creator-god, demonstrated his good skill in the shadow games. He was merciless with his attacks, ruthless towards his opponents, but charming towards the pharaoh and royal family.

To make him more impressive, he possessed the largest estate in Egypt after the king himself due to his acquisitions of land winning several duels. Servants and slaves crowded his multiple homes, tending to his fields which brought all of his concubines and children plenty to eat. Atem would sometimes visit these children, playing with them and demonstrating his own magic. Indeed, he was an impressive man.

Then, there was the young Seto. In a celebration fit for that of a king, he was anointed the newest high priest of the pharaoh's court, and chosen by the Millennium rod. He had gained his glory through hard work and ambition. More so than anyone the pharaoh had ever met, Seto demonstrated more intelligence, skill, and cunning when dealing with opponents. His loyalty was unmatched, and so, he would serve as the right hand of the prince.

There was something about this new priest, however, that bothered Atem. Something he couldn't put his fingers on. "I summon you, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" Atem yelled, his DiaDhank glowing and a monster soon taking shape in front of him. The monsters image etched itself on his summoning device, and his Ba was then measured.

Seto, having been asked to accompany the prince as he practiced summoning, bowed respectfully. "Excellent, your grace," he said. "A mighty creature indeed."

Atem raised his brow. "He was fairly easy to summon."

"I was just taking what Mahad had told me into consideration."

"And what is it that Mahad has told you?"

"Well…you've seem to be smitten with a whore and haven't practiced as often as you should."

Atem glared at him, sensing the backhandedness of the remark. "Perhaps you can show me how to summon a more powerful creature."

"My prince…"

"Please, I urge you."

Seto smiled, bowing. He activated his own DiaDhank, calling forth the monsters from his shrine. "Vorse Raider, come forth! Serve me well!" A beast-warrior type monster appeared before him, far stronger than the prince's Gazelle. To Seto's surprise, all he heard from the prince was a chuckle and slow clap. As offended as the boy was, he knew skill when he saw it.

Atem regarded him with a face of determination. "Buster Blader!" he shouted, surprising Seto once again. Even still mightier monster appeared before Vorse Raider, beside Gazelle. The prince smirked, refusing to allow himself to be bested by the new priest.

Still, the priest nodded kindly. "I'm impressed."

"Are you?" Atem asked, his arms folded. Atem certainly wasn't impressed.

There was something slightly tense about their conversation, yet, something inherently friendly as well. The two boys smiled at each other, each one with competition in mind. Whip 'em out, measure them. They summoned their monsters, measured their power, and then demonstrated it by attacking innocent objects, including a collection of pottery that Atem was sure he was going to run into trouble later for.

Mahad and Mana watched from afar as the prince and his new priest bonded, the priest being close to three years older than Atem. "Come, Mana," Mahad said, taking the girl's hand. "We have our own training to do."

Their energies drained, the two boys stopped their pissing contest, sitting down instead to rest. "It seemed I underestimated the power of our future king," Seto said humbly, but Atem only laughed.

He waved his hand. "I believe you wanted a good measure."

"Perhaps. But there's not harm from that."

"Yes, but one does gain the satisfactory right to brag of his superiority over the prince of Egypt."

"Oh, thwarting the people's idea of you being the greatest duelist has never been my primary interest."

"No, but I imagine I do rank in your top five."

"Top three, really."

"And you have found yourself onto my first."

"I'm flattered."

"As you should be, along with emotionally prepared to be bested."

The two laughed and Atem placed his hand on Seto's shoulder. "Keep this up and I may trust you."

"And I shall serve you to the best of my abilities."

Finding pleasure in his company, Atem invited Seto for a walk through the palace, deciding he should be the one to orient him in his new home as all Millennium priests lived within the palace walls. Now, Atem made a point not to show Seto the kitchen, the harems, or the servant's quarters, for high blood was not to go there. Yet, he winked as he said these things. It seemed that the prince had a small habit of stepping out of his boundaries.

As they walked, Seto's mind drifted to the upstart Ptah. While he was born into nobility and wealth, Seto began to find him to be a bit too ambitious and successful to be trustworthy. Why would a man need so much land and wealth? After a while, it became only to brag. "Your highness," Seto said, gaining Atem's attention. "Forgive my abruptness, but allow me to retire to the library. There is much I wish to do there."

Atem gave a single nod. "Then by all means."

As Seto walked towards the collection of scrolls and papyrus, he saw Mahad walking in the direction of the prince. It seemed the boy was never alone. That was a good sign. As Mahad approached the newly appointed priest, Seto made sure to regard him with a weary look, indicating his desire to speak later. Mahad, more astute than given credit, returned the expression, accepting his desire to speak.

For now, however, they would go their separate ways and tend to their own business. Mahad was now becoming a fine man, and being trained to maintain peace throughout the palace. He would inherit the responsibility of guarding the royal family and have all of Egypt's men under his tongue. For this, Seto saw him as just influential enough to make an impact, but his youth still marked him innocent enough to not use the information to commit treacheries. Despite his own tender age, Seto had long been hardened by the harsh realities of their world, having been raised an orphan among peasants and played the wiliest of games to get to his position.

Mahad bowed before the prince, he seemed to be in a rather good mood. "Mahad," the prince greeted, motioning for his protector to follow him. "What brings you to me?"

"Supper," Mahad replied promptly. "Your father wishes you to eat with him."

"And who else?"

"The company of a few women has never hurt anyone."

"It is not the women; it is the foolishness of men around the women that wounds."

Mahad chuckled. "I cannot disagree with this."

"Is there not a war in Wilusa over a woman? How does that go?"

Mahad shrugged. "The pharaoh has more pressing matters than foreign affairs. If King Mutawalli wishes to preserve his treaty with King Alaksandu, then let that be his own business. However, we've received word they have begun using shadow creatures to fight their battles. An Achaean warrior who goes by Achilles managed to summon the great Athena."

"They have our magic?"

Mahad nodded. "Somehow."

"Such fierceness for a woman."

"A married one with two husbands. She married Alaksandu while still being wed to Menelaus."

Atem sighed, shaking his head. "Men in love are the greatest monsters. How much they destroy for the sake of something so frail. How much they are willing to surrender to keep what they convince themselves is theirs."

"…Do you speak with knowledge?"

"I have been plagued with madness, and surely it shall drive me to atrocities and force me to consume the very words of contempt I spew now." Atem remained silent for some time before facing Mahad. "I shall go to my father now."

Atem left, and Mahad turned his own direction towards the library. Now it would be time to speak to Seto. For some reason, there was true tension between the mage and the priest, something between them that made Mahad feel uncomfortable. From the moment Seto was inducted into the priesthood, Mahad couldn't help but feel wary of this new boy. He seemed to be cleverer than the others, more cunning than he leads on.

Mahad entered the library, finding the young priest sitting with a slew of scrolls and tablets in front of him, studying their content. Some things he read for personal pleasure, for instance, the story of creation and how Atum, or Ra in some cases, spit out Tefnut and Shu, who then parented Nut and Geb. Other things he read to further his own knowledge of true history, of Egypt's wars and enemies.

Seto nodded towards Mahad, inviting him to sit down beside him. The priest and wielder of the Millennium rod gave Mahad a sinister smile before leaning back against the wall. "The gods are rather fascinating, aren't they?"

Mahad raised a brow. "Powerful."

"Yes, yes, I mean that too. Did you know Osiris had a metal cock? When he was cut up by Set, Isis did not find all his pieces and made for him a new phallus out of gold. When she finished resurrecting him, he became lord of the dead and afterlife."

"I know the story. Why tell me?"

Seto smiled once more. "Yes, you know it. We all know it. What are your thoughts regarding it?"

Mahad's expression hardened, growing suspicious of Seto. "I think nothing of it."

"Nothing? Nothing at all? Not even why Set deceived Osiris?"

"He had grown jealous of Osiris's position as king."

"Yes! Indeed he had! And to add insult to injury, Nephthys, his barren wife, had bedded Osiris."

Mahad maintained his composure. "Why tell me?"

"If gods grow so petty over power and position, what does that say of man?" Seto rose, stirring thought into Mahad. "We both know that the gods are nothing more than stories. Stories we tell each other to repeat to the citizens of Egypt so their children may sleep at night."

"What you say is blasphemous, and against your position as priest."

"But choosing to believe otherwise marks a man a fool. However, these stories do provide us with something very valuable." Mahad waited, and with a smirk Seto motioned towards his war books. "Man's true thoughts of power and what is necessary to usurp it. Set had crafted a great and elegant sarcophagus for Osiris to lie in. It was a gift envied by the other gods. If you do not follow me, then let me put it simple: flattery is the edge of a sword. The first to cut."

Mahad paused, absorbing what Seto was saying. "You speak of Ptah, don't you?"

Seto laughed, crossing his arms. "A snake in the garden. I have reason to believe that Ptah brings more harm than good."

"His lands are the greatest, his crops the most bountiful, and every woman he takes becomes pregnant and survives the birth. I cannot see your reason."

"The man was born wealthy, but not nearly as wealthy as he is now. He has abused the shadow games to destroy countless opponents and take their riches. Furthermore, of his more than thirty concubines, ten were once married to the men he killed. How noble can such a man be?"

"Perhaps not noble, but friendly to the court."

"Until when? The prince has no brothers or sisters, nor does he have any cousins. His line ends with him. Kill him, and our dynasty perishes. The throne is tossed up into the air and the man with the longest arm catches it."

Mahad took a deep breath, finding it difficult to argue with his line of thought. Every man was dangerous in his own respect. "Do you seek the crown, Seto?"

Seto was taken aback by this, but waved his hand dismissively. "No such thing. Just because I can sniff rats doesn't make me one. Instead, I would consider myself a cat. A loyal servant in search of rodents to kill." The priest observed Mahad's expression, which became one of thought and confusion. "Where does she live?"

This shocked Mahad. "Who?"

"The whore; where does she live?"

"Why must you know?"

Seto shrugged. "There is a war in Anatolia over a woman. Do you know what they say of her? Her beauty surpasses that of all the goddesses, old and new. It was rumored that during her birth, Isis, Hathor, Taweret, and Meskhenet all left Egypt to enter the Achaean land to aid Artemis as Queen Leda gave birth to the beautiful Helen. So beautiful this Helen was, that as soon as Menelaus saw she was gone, Agamemnon and all her previous suitors began a bloody war to return her. Men go mad for the hand of a beautiful girl. Of course, I've never seen this whore myself and cannot judge her beauty. Even I did behold her, what could my eyes tell me that another might disagree with?"

"She lives in the temple of Hathor, however, she is a virgin for now."

"Yes, I've heard. An oh-so lucky man will get to lay with a little girl for working his slaves the most."

"It was ordered by Master Aknadin."

"Aknadin is a great man, kind in every respect. I've never known anyone nobler. That is why I can scarcely believe his resolve to torture a Hebrew." Seto turned to leave the library, having finished what he wanted to say and planted the right seeds. "Mahad, if you are a friend of the prince and his protector…keep a third eye on Ptah." With that, he left, leaving Mahad to his own thoughts.

Seto was long from finished, however. No, there was still one more move to make. Carefully, he managed to leave the palace grounds, a bit intrigued over how easy it was. It seemed that the guards have known peace for so long, that they've simply learnt not to be alert at a moment's notice. However, how long would peace last? In his life, Seto had seen countless villages rise and fall, pillaged by thieves and foreigners. It was a path dependent process.

Covering himself with a cloak, the priest had removed his rich clothing and instead changed into the dress of a fisherman. Although he could always visit any temple as himself, he simply didn't want to deal with scandal. In any case, he continued his journey, taking to heart his duty to defend the pharaoh and the prince. This holy whore was a threat, but a great tool.

Seto entered the large grounds, soon greeted by many women who offered themselves to the handsome worshipper. Seto, on the other hand, spurned them all, finding little pleasure in a woman's arms. No, he sought a specific woman. "May I visit the chosen one? I've heard many tales of her."

The woman looked around nervously, unsure of how to respond. "She is to remain virgin."

"And virgin she shall remain. Chosen by Hathor, I imagine the goddess must favour her. I am to be married soon, and I fear infertility for my virgin wife."

The woman sighed, agreeing to take him to her chamber. Seto waited as another girl was sent to fetch Shalise, and be placed in another room. When all was prepared, Seto was led into a rather small and plain room, which he imagined was to detract him from thinking of ravishing her. Upon seeing the girl, he decided he absolutely had no interest in doing so. A great beauty she indeed was, but not one unknown among other girls.

The girl seemed rigid when the older male sat in front of her. "Relax," Seto said, leaning against the wall. "I'm not interested."

Shalise looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Why have you called for me? I do not know you."

"I don't want you to. But, I do want you to know that I am a friend of the prince."

"Did he send you?"

"I'm afraid not. I have come here by my own accord."

"Then state why."

He laughed. "I've heard you were quite rambunctious. Yet, I still expected more."

Shalise shrugged. "A dangerous thing. You'll find yourself often disappointed."

"More dangerous still is your relationship with the prince."

"We have none."

"People have eyes and tongues, a dangerous combination. One I would suggest you take into consideration before allowing yourself to be seen in compromising positions."

"Awfully big words escape your lips. Fancy, if I may say so."

Seto smiled. "Oh, you are quite the saucy one." Seto leaned against the table between them, motioning her to come closer. Hesitantly, she did so, her attention fully captured. "I know the man who will take your innocence during the last day of the harvest."

Shalise froze, although her fingers trembled. "The most fruitful man."

"His name is Ptah. Fruitful he is. And oh so kind to our pharaoh and prince. He fights with great fury, has killed countless men, and has more enemies. Ambitious and merciless, I'm sure he will take great pleasure in hearing you scream when he penetrates your maiden barrier."

Shalise looked down, noticing her body now fully trembling in fear. "Why tell me this?"

"Because you care about the prince. A man has two swords, one for women, and one for those who oppose him. Ptah has taken several widows as his concubine, and killed men for women he found to be desirable. I know he has eyes for your blossoming little body, and will surely want to fill your cup and plant his seed. Now, I believe he has two incentives to target our friend."

"He would not dare. If he is caught he will lose everything."

"Caught? Don't be ridiculous. He doesn't mean to get caught. He can't if he is the one searching."

"I am just an insignificant priestess. Leave me be."

"So I was wrong about your concern for the crown."

"Yes. I don't care."

Seto shrugged. He was indeed very satisfied with himself. Once the seed has been planted, it will surely grow. Words are best believed the more often they are said. The prince shall hear it from Mahad, himself, and now his beloved whore. Why, Seto could sense a good shadow game to destroy Ptah and return the lands he took to the people of Egypt. No-one could tell behind his sly smile, but Seto only wished to see Ptah's wealth given to orphans and the destitute. A man who attained such greatness through ruthlessness and thievery did not deserve his power.

Shalise held herself as Seto rose, clearing his throat. "You are cleverer than the others," Shalise commented. "I have not seen such wit and intelligence before. How much fear you can implant into someone to get them to speak and tell you their secrets."

"Fear? Is that you call truth? I guess when one's eyes can see nothing but a lie, the truth does seem rather terrifying."

"Leave. You have no business with me. I am worthless to all. I know nothing."

Seto took her chin and forced her to look at him. "Cling to the ground all you want, but be prepared when it crumbles and you fall into hell."

Looking into his blue eyes, Shalise had never seen such fire. Her heart wanted to break out of her chest and run away in pitiful tears. Despite her terror, she continued to look at him. He was so similar, yet so different. Atem had the same fire. Their eyes both sparked with determination and willpower. Pride enveloped their moves and directed their actions. Yet, a more cynical tinge was apparent in Seto, and she saw that he had seen more grief in his life than she could ever imagine.

Hearing the door slam, Shalise held her chest, everything he had just told her seeping into her skin. Unable to control her shaking or her emotions, she wailed, covering her face in shame and desperation. Once she was done, she took a deep breath, and returned to her regular room. She assured the priestesses that she was untouched and pure for the man who was to have her. When Eshe asked her of what had happened, Shalise could not answer, the horror of Seto's words plaguing her. He was right. Those who have eyes and tongues hold dangerous ability.

Over the next several days, all tongues remained within mouths and bitten by teeth. But suspicious grew, and eyes narrowed. Mahad found Ptah often in the palace, drinking and whoring with the pharaoh, and bringing lavish gifts to the prince. Sometimes, he would bring his most beautiful daughter and present her before the prince, who showed little interest beside that of wanting to play games. There were several games the prince was particular good at, but the girl insisted on only senet.

The pharaoh was impressed with the girl's beauty, and often spoke with Ptah of marriage, which Ptah could find nothing wrong with. His deep encouragement of the arrangement made Mahad further suspicious of Ptah's actions, although he convinced himself that any father would wish for his daughter to marry into royalty. Sacmis, the beautiful daughter of Ptah, was shy of fourteen years, same as Atem. She moved with gentleness and grace, and behaved as a true lady. She was truly a good candidate for a wife.

Word reached the prince's ears of his father's fondness for Sacmis, but he pushed it aside. He was almost certain his father would not force him into a loveless marriage with a girl he rarely knew and whom he found to be so unspeakably plain that her company was comparable to that of a rug. Although she was kind and gentle, all qualities he found handsome, she lacked wit, strength, or even a silent will. But, perhaps that was what would be best for him, considering his own need to feel constantly correct and do as he pleases.

One day, he stared at the dark-eyed beauty before him, wondering if he could ever imagine himself married to the girl. He put his hand on hers, feeling as if he were betraying his beloved Shalise. "Our fathers speak of marriage," Atem said, looking for a reaction. Sacmis nodded. "And?"

"So they do," Sacmis finally replied.

"You think nothing of it?"

"I shall fulfill my duties as a daughter, and if I were to marry you, then as your wife."

"What duties are those?"

"To give you children."

Well, that was fairly straightforward. But, upon truly observing her say children, he saw a small flinch in her hand. Oh, so she did not want marriage either. This satisfied Atem. "I can't wed you. I'd be a liar if I did."

Sacmis nodded. "I understand. Do tell that to my father."

Instead of spending time with Sacmis, Atem found more reason to compete with Seto and train with him while Mahad tutored Mana. They would go out to the kingdom together and observe different games. However, these games were never allowed to go far. If one does not completely deplete the Ba of another, then there will always be survivors. Seto did not feel it the right time to mention anything to the prince. In fact, he would mention nothing. The prince would mention it to him and he would simply agree with his majesty's conclusions.

Seto had underestimated Mahad's ability to hold himself, and would have to move on to the next person. Perhaps she was of weaker will. Still, she was a fairly stinging one, but considering her broken spirit, her secrecy should break quickly. As they applauded the victor in one of the games, in which the loser surrendered before losing his life, Seto took Atem aside, pointing at the temple of Hathor. "Is that where she lives, my prince?"

Atem was taken aback by this. "Who do you speak of?"

"The nomad, of course. Mahad had expressed to me that she was a temple priestess. A worthy girl, no doubt, to be chosen for such an honorable position. Excuse my earlier remarks on calling her a whore."

Atem raised a brow. "Do you speak with Mahad often? He seems to tell you a great number of things."

"Do not be alarmed. He is a trustworthy servant. He only told me out of concern for you."

"There's no concern. I haven't seen her in many fortnights."

"Ah, I see. Forgive me then." Seto looked back and forth between the prince and the large temple, finding the prince's eyes were almost glued to the large etchings of the cow goddess. "Come, let us go, your grace. I see a priest of Ra has just summoned his Ka." Atem moved reluctantly, his eyes wondering back towards the temple. And so, Seto smiled triumphantly.

* * *

**While writing this, I was very influenced by the Song of Ice and Fire, and made Seto's speech somewhat similar to Littlefinger's or Lord Varys. In the book series, they play a game of thrones. Well, this is Yugioh and they play shadow games here. **

**Sacmis is only introduced here and might be of actual importance later. I haven't decided. **

**Overall, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**LC**


	10. Garden Nights

**CHAPTER 10**

**I've been having a lot of personal problems arise lately and decided to quickly post this before leaving it off for a while. It may be discontinued.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh**

* * *

When the sun had died in the west, and the moon took its place, eyes had closed and thoughts had drifted. Thoughts drifted to a better tomorrow, to a kinder harvest than the one just passed, and good fortune. Yet, Atem's thoughts could only drift to the defeated Shalise. It had been too long since he had last seen her. He had resolved nothing for her. He had done nothing. He had only tried speaking to his father once or twice about releasing her from her duties to be met with glares and accusations of treason.

Abandoning his shirt and heavy jewelry, Atem snuck out of the palace grounds, wearing nothing but a cloth around his lower regions against the bitter cold. He ignored the prickling of his skin, choosing instead to focus on the warmth he remembered of Shalise's arms. There was this urge, an indescribable and maddening urge, to see this splendid girl again.

He got to the steps of the temple where he wondered what he would do next. It wasn't as if he could just go in and ask to see her. As much as he wanted to, there would be talk if someone were to tell anyone else. No, he would have to hope for some kind of miracle. When he looked up, there his miracle was.

Wrapped in a fine sheet of cotton, Shalise sat under the stars, attempting to count them. They were the moon's tears, she decided. The poor woman was ravaged by the sun and so she wept day in and day out. Every day, she wept more, and so the stars became more numerous. Hearing footsteps, Shalise glanced down in alarm, readying herself to run. Nevertheless, the copious amount of hair was hard to miss, and she relaxed, seeing it was the prince.

Rather than spurn him, she allowed him to take a seat beside her. Additionally, she opened her sheet and offered him some of it to stay warm. The prince, having his own idea, scooted closely to her and wrapped them together under the sheet, to which she could find little objection. The truth was that she had missed him dearly. There wasn't a night where she didn't think of him. Even Eshe noticed her going out to stare at the sky more often in hopes of Atem returning one night.

Shalise rested her head against his shoulder despite herself. "I've missed you," she admitted.

"I could not sleep without the night bringing me dreams of you."

"What do you dream?"

Somehow, in a manner neither questioned, they lied down against the ground, his arms wrapped around her waist. "Of the past…and a better future."

Shalise closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I miss it…my childhood. I had everything once. My mother, father, brother…and for a while, I had you."

"I am always yours."

Shalise smiled. "Our years together were so careless. It was the happiest time of my life. There wasn't a worry in the world. Now, I'm plagued with nothing but worries."

Feeling a gentle hand on her cheek, she looked up at Atem, questioning him. "We are alone. Share your thoughts."

For some reason, she trusted him. What a foolish girl she was. What a pretty little idiot she was. She was everything except astute and important, along with a slew of other positive adjectives. "Ptah is going to have me, isn't he?" This surprised Atem, who furrowed his brows. "A fisherman came the other day and told me of his wealth and how he acquired it. He said that Ptah wanted me for more than just glory of taking a virgin. He said…that Ptah schemed against you."

Atem propped himself on his elbow, giving her a questioning look. "What?"

Shalise shook her head. "Forget it. I misheard it."

"Shalise," Atem said, having her face him once more. "What did you hear?" Shalise opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it. "Tell me, please."

She sighed, her eyes drifting towards the ground. "Ptah is a villainous man. He killed his enemies ruthlessly and cheated in the shadow games. Then, he took their widows and made them concubines."

"That is true."

"And you trust a man like that, At—my prince?"

"Atem. And…he is friendly towards my father and I. He even offered me his daughter—" There was a loud smack at the sound of the words. Shalise pushed away from him, rather enduring the cold than waste another second in his arms. Atem could only hold his stricken cheek in shock. She had just struck royalty. She literally just slapped him. "Have I wronged you?"

"Don't speak to me."

"Shali—"

"I said not to speak!" Shalise stood up, walking hurriedly towards the temple. No, Atem wouldn't let her go. He ran after her, holding her back before she could enter the large building. "Let me go!" she commanded, stepping on his foot. "Go back to that little noble bastard and leave me alone!"

"I didn't take the offer!"

"Is that why you didn't come back for me?!" Shalise shoved him off, her expression wrought with betrayal. It pained Atem to see it. "Is that what you were doing all these months?! I waited for you to come back!"

"You spurned me!"

"And you didn't come back!"

"I thought you didn't want me to! If you had wanted me to return, I would've been here!"

"You know nothing, do you?" Shalise turned away from him, covering her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Go away!"

That's it. His father was right. Women made no sense. None. At all. The gods weren't real for the simple reason that there is no power that could create something so nonsensical. "No."

Another slap, but this time, he braced himself for it. When that didn't suffice, she shoved him back. "I don't want to see you! Go and marry her! She's worth more of your time than I am! Forget me!"

"She means nothing to me! She's just another girl! I am here with you, not her!"

"After months of abandoning me!"

"Shalise…I swear—"

"Stop lying to me."

"I won't lie to you."

"The same way you wouldn't lie to me for 3 years? I guess when everything you pretend to be is a lie, it becomes truth."

The words stung Atem and wounded him deeply. It began to suddenly dawn on him what was happening. Shalise was jealous. Yes, he could see it in her posture, her rage, and her insecurity. Perhaps if he did something with her that he had never done with anyone else…at least not willingly, she may stop spitting acid. If he gave her something that he did not yet give someone else, she might be satisfied for now.

With a deep breath, and reprimanding himself for being such a love-stricken idiot, he gripped the cloth that covered him. Shalise stared, unsure of what he was doing. Her lips parted in some surprise, but her arms could not figure out what to make of the situation. Her eyes widened as he removed the cloth, now standing naked in front of her. Well then. It seems they got to know each other after all.

He blushed. For some reason, it actually felt warmer than it did before. Shalise's eyes quickly shot up and down, between his face and his…phallus. She wasn't quite sure how to make her head stop moving. He cleared his throat. "I'm not hiding anything from you," he began.

"Clearly," she squeaked. "Too clearly."

"Nothing. Trust me, I did not come back because I only cause anger and hatred within you. The last time we spoke, you were drained, and I thought it was my fault. It is my fault. I do not want that girl, not in the slightest. When I found out that my father wanted me to court her, I spent time with my high priest instead. I only think of you. I thought of you until my bosom could take no more and I had to see you."

Shalise nodded, her jealousy in fact being dissipated. Partially because of his words. Mostly because of his package. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she admired his stronger form. His abdomen was well built. His…nether regions were also…more interesting to her than what she had previously seen. She never imagined a youthful phallus be so different from an older, more saggy one. Right, he had a face. She should focus on that. His arms suddenly looked more welcoming as well. The face. Focus on the face. He has beautiful eyes…and amazingly firm legs.

Shalise yelped and shut her eyes, turning beet red. "Cover yourself! I believe you!" Atem smiled triumphantly and wrapped the cloth around himself. Once she saw he was covered, she approached him once more, accepting his embrace. She ran a hand down his chest, awing at his beauty. For a moment, she wondered if she would think such perverted thoughts when the time came for her to give herself over.

Her arms relaxed against his and her heart slowed down. "I can barely breath," she began. Atem regarded her with a questioning look. Did he hold her too tightly? Shalise chuckled, knowing his thoughts, and responded by pressing their bodies together. "I mean…I've never felt so worthless in my life. I never imagined this. I never imagined being treated like a piece of rare meat being sold to the wealthiest man in the market. I'm scared, Atem. I don't want to bleed. The worst part of it all is that all I can do is sit and watch it happen. I know I'll hate myself once it's over…I hate myself already."

Atem looked up at the moon, unsure of how to respond. "Perhaps Ptah will change his mind…"

"No, he won't." Shalise forced Atem to look at her, her eyes serious. "I don't trust that man. The fisherman was right. He has no regard for others, and seeks only to expand his wealth. What makes me believe he won't target the throne? Wouldn't that be everything? You are only 13 years, and easy for a grown man to kill. If your father trusts him enough, then who is to say that he won't slip him poison and usurp power?" Shalise bit her lip. "If the man who beds me is the same one who hurts you, I swear I will kill myself. I could not live in a body touched by something so vile. Nor could I live in a world where I don't even have the hope of seeing you."

Atem's temper flared upon hearing her reason. There were times where he found Ptah's behaviour questionable, and he always did drink a lot less than his father did. Additionally, he's been more intruding in the palace as of late, and even dared advise the king on foreign matters. His only qualifications being that he has an eastern concubine with a slew of bastard children. This man already took his father's time and trust, now he intended to rip Shalise's innocence.

"My uncle is an idiot," he seethed, staring at the floor. "And my father is a bigger fool for believing him. I don't know if what you say of Ptah is true, but I won't let him bed you. Rest assured, I will one day become pharaoh and I will free you from this. You will not be stained by anyone and you may love and roam who and where you wish."

Shalise shook her head. "It'll be a long time before you are king." She parted from him, walking towards the temple.

As she left towards the warm inside, Atem called out to her, stopping her. "I will be back tomorrow!" he exclaimed, catching her attention. "When it is darkest, I'll be here."

Shalise smiled towards him, waving him off. "And I shall wait." In the end, she couldn't possibly force herself to hate someone so dedicated to her. It was almost sad, really, how much he strove to prove his loyalty to the girl. He had proved it. She understood there were certain things that one could not control, but he outdid himself in those things he could.

For the next few days, Atem observed the interloper carefully, not wishing to speak to his father and waste the pharaoh's time. Still, it was a sight that pleased Seto and confused Mahad, who continued to remain silent in thought and suspicion. It wasn't until one day that Mahad had found Ptah speaking in private to a servant girl. Mahad could do nothing but eye him suspiciously. Why?

Perhaps Ptah was not trying to overthrow the pharaoh, but it did seem he was pulling some political strings to get him to a higher position. It was one that even Aknadin noticed, but didn't concern himself with. Ptah was nothing more than an infant in a historical game. As much as he wanted, he could not possibly hold as much influence over the pharaoh as his own trusted brother.

However, Aknadin was of the evil men Seto feared that would use what was occurring to bring chaos rather than goodness. And chaos Aknadin did plan. Seto could've hardly noticed though, for Aknadin treated him with a special love. The man mentored him in the libraries, and over sought him as he wielded the Millennium rod, showing him his own skill with the Millennium eye. Aknadin hoped that one day, Seto would be wearing the Millennium puzzle around Atem's neck. In fact, unbeknownst to the clever Seto, the wilier Aknadin groomed him for kingship.

There was a way to dance around the king and put sequins in his eyes, and Ptah was simply being too forward about it. It made him juvenile in Aknadin's eyes. Perhaps, however, it would serve him well to grant Ptah's wish to hold a more revered position. If Ptah knew who had given him such power, he would no doubt show loyalty to him. After all, Ptah was no man of king and country, but he did pay his debts. Still, Aknadin didn't bother with the ideas.

Instead, Aknadin stopped the suspicious Mahad. "You have been watching our friend carefully," Aknadin said to the boy one day after leaving the pharaoh's court.

Mahad cleared his throat, stuttering. "I fear for the prince's safety."

"Oh, I would hope so. That daughter of his is rather a bore, isn't she?"

Mahad looked away uncomfortably. "More thoughts run through my mind that can fit."

"Then, please, give me some to relieve the pressure."

Mahad looked away hesitantly, considering the idea. Aknadin was brother of the pharaoh and a trusted priest. He aided the pharaoh in saving Egypt from destruction and has brought prosperity to all he touched. "I see upstart actions in Ptah."

Aknadin raised a brow. "A common thing in men."

"So you see it as well?"

He laughed. "I have the Millennium Eye. There is little I don't see."

"Then, Master Aknadin, would you deem him dangerous?"

Aknadin shrugged. "Not so deadly as you imagine him to be, but good boy for protecting our king."

"Can he be trusted?"

"Trusted? That is a vile word, my boy. Trust can be dangerous to give. Give too much and one day you'll be made a cuckold."

"Can I not trust you, Master?"

With his good eye, Aknadin winked. "Trust who you will."

Mahad remained quiet as Aknadin patted his shoulder and bid him farewell. No doubt Mahad would now take measures to protect the prince from Ptah's schemes. In the end, Aknadin saw this was most fit with his own plans. Give the sharks some meat to chew on before positioning a spear above its heads. As Aknadin anticipated, Mahad did just so, asking the current priest responsible for security to increase the number of guards around the palace and to look after the welfare of Aknamkanon.

Upon hearing of the increased security, Atem felt a slight dismay. It would be harder to sneak out of the palace now, but at least he knew Mahad suspected something. "Mahad," the prince said, catching the other's attention. "Have you seen anything suspicious? Why do I have more guards?"

"It is only precautionary, my prince," Mahad replied.

"…It is Ptah, isn't it?"

Mahad stumbled, shaking his head. "Do not worry yourself—"

"I have heard from others that he is an upstart. Too much so?"

"Do not listen to the vile rumors of others. I will make sure you are safe."

"I trust you."

Mahad gulped at hearing the word spoken again, remembering what Aknadin had said. Yes, he is a trustworthy man. Still, trust was heavy, and easily shattered. Atem walked off, only absentmindedly greeting Mana and excusing himself from playing games with her. Mana whined at his disappearance as he thought of a new way to get around palace security. He had never felt like a thief before, but it seemed he would have to be as silent as one.

The door flung open, alarming the boy inside the library. He stood up; positioning his rod to fight whatever intruder came after him. Alas, he relaxed himself as he only saw it was Mahad, although there was some fury in his eyes. Very well, there was no fury strong enough that Seto couldn't handle. At the thought, he slowly made his way back down, studying foreign texts.

Mahad huffed, sitting down in front of him. There was a long moment of silence, although the tension certainly increased with every passing second. Obviously enough, the boy wished to speak of something, something that stirred his blood quite a bit. Careful, Seto thought, mix one's blood so thoroughly and it should fly out of his heart.

Unable to contain himself, Mahad flung the book away from Seto's hands, surprising the priest. "Yes?" Seto questioned, slowly beginning to rise for a fight.

"You've been putting worries into his head," Mahad seethed.

Seto shook his head, still on guard. "I haven't said a word to him that should be any cause for worries."

"He inquired to me about Ptah."

Seto felt like smiling, but restrained himself. It seemed the young Shalise indeed had sung his chorus to the impressionable prince. "I did not mention Ptah to him." It brought him such joy to know he wasn't lying. "Not once. That was meant for your ears only."

"Well, he is suspicious now."

"With good reason. Our prince is not so dense as to not notice such behviour in his own palace. His senses are not dulled by wine, so what makes you think he could not come to the conclusion himself?"

"He specifically mentioned rumors."

"Good! Then I'm not the only one with eyes and ears in this kingdom."

"Agreed, but I do note you have a mouth as well."

"A mouth that has never spoken of treason against his majesty and the throne. It was a little worry I had to which I expressed to you, and all of a sudden I am a villain because word has reached royalty? Isn't it better for them to know?"

"It is not proven that Ptah is guilty of any schemes."

"Then you do not recognize Egyptian law. All are guilty until proven innocent."

Mahad gripped the table in front of him, unsure of how to handle things now. Yes, he was close to his full manhood, but still not ready to be deemed a true priest of the high court or even the head magician. He was given only a bit of responsibility towards guarding the palace, still being trained how to handle such vast amounts of men. The last thing he needed were rumours and worries spreading throughout Egypt of an upstart pursuing to threaten the order of ma'at. If he allowed such a thing, the citizens would begin to fear for the dynasty and their own prosperity.

Atem made his final descent down the tall wall, cursing the architect who designed such a structure. He hoped his soul was devoured by a crocodile. Nevertheless, it was the only way he found around the increased security to go the temple. He shouldn't have to sneak out to visit the temple, he thought, catching his breath as he reached the bottom. His heart raced with exhaustion, but also with deep anticipation at seeing Shalise again.

Shalise, already outside the temple with nothing but the clothes on her back and a small candle, waited for her prince to come to her. Eshe warned Shalise to be wary of her surroundings, for rumours were beginning to spread of a mysterious danger. All had felt an omen, and all omens were directed at more so the prince than the pharaoh. It caused an ache to Shalise's being to think of the prince as one in danger.

Upon hearing footsteps, Shalise looked up from the candle, eager to see him and his entirety. Atem, slightly worn, approached her, smiling gently as she reached out for his face. She stroked his cheek softly as he rested from his long journey, which wouldn't have been that long if it weren't for all the soldiers placed outside the palace. To think, he wanted to go back just moments after getting to the temple. Still, the temple was too public.

Without a word, he kissed her hand, assuring her he was fine. "You drip with sweat," Shalise noted.

Atem nodded. "It is getting harder to leave the palace."

Shalise's expression sank at this. She shouldn't have been forcing him to do all he did. "You should stay within the palace. I hear people speak of danger following you. You are surrounded by horrible omens…I've heard old men saying that it would not surprise them to see you die young."

"If I am meant to die young, then there is not much I can do about it. Hiding away behind layers of walls do not protect me from fate."

Shalise shook her head, pushing him away. "Don't mutter such things! You speak of death as if you don't fear it."

"I don't. It is simply another part of life."

Shalise scoffed, glancing away from him. "You must fear something."

"I fear losing you."

For some reason, she couldn't help but close her eyes and smile. "If I receieved a coin of gold for every man who has ever said that to a woman, I would call myself wealthier than any god that man can muster up."

"And if I lost a golden coin for every man who didn't mean what they said, I would call myself the poorest man in this life and the next…but still have one coin left."

"And here you once were, telling me you couldn't charm a girl."

"It's easy to charm a girl who's already smitten by you."

Shalise scoffed, although still smiling. "Easier to spurn a boy who will come back."

"Perhaps you shouldn't push my loyalty."

"And perhaps you should doubt my infatuation." Shalise placed a hand on his chest, checking to see if his pulse was down. When she saw it had, she took his hands and waited for something, anything to happen. And something did.

With an unknown suddenness she had yet to see in him, Atem pulled her forward, surprising her. He pointed towards the palace, eyeing her carefully to see if she agreed. The girl returned his glances by staring back and forth between his violet eyes and the large walls. Slowly, she shook her head, her expression one as if he had gone mad. He did go mad. "It is too public here. Men come at all hours to worship…it'll be more private in there," Atem whispered.

Shalise continued shaking her head. "I cannot."

"Why not?"

"What if I'm caught?! I am not any prized possession of Egypt! I can be thrown to be eaten by the Nile if they suspect me to be defiled."

"You won't be defiled. I will not touch you…in that way…down there. My hands will remain above your waist."

Shalise stared at him for the longest time, noticing his eyes sometimes becoming frantic as a sound was made in the night. When he extended his hand, her foolishness set in, and she took it. For some reason, there was safety in his words. As silly as it felt, it seemed that she was afraid of nothing as long as he protected her, the idiot boy who was far too courageous for his own good health.

Silently, he led her through the darkness, and her chest ached with excitement and worry. So, that was what the prince saw every night. They passed through several other temples clustered together, each one more magnificent than the other. It was an awing experience for Shalise, who had truly never been outside of Hathor's temple. Soon, the cold water soaked her feet and both her hands were held by Atem's, who guided her in the deep darkness. He had long memorized the path. After all, he lived there, and was quite the expert in sneaking out.

He motioned towards gaps and juttings in the wall, showing her how to grab them. This would be the most dangerous part. It was a free climb up the walls, but it would land them on the first level roofs where it was easier to get to the garden. Hesitantly, she went first, in case she fell he woud be beneath her. It was something she hadn't done in two years, but felt a certain relief in doing so. In truth, she almost wanted to laugh in enjoyment, feeling like a theif in the dark.

When they had successfully climbed the wall, Atem let Shalise rest for a while before leading them to a small gap they would have to jump. It wasn't a far jump, and it was managed easily. It wasn't long before they reached the roof, hidden from the sight of the guards. It was concerning how there was still a way to sneak past them, but Atem didn't think much of it. He rather sneak past them than never see Shalise. "Come," he whispered, leading her around the grand palace.

They ran to the back of the structure, where Atem found several monuments and edges to climb down on. This time, he went first, and she followed suit. Finally, his feet touched the ground, and he helped Shalise down, relieved to have made it safely. The girl beside him took a deep breath, holding her mouth as she bursted in laughter. It surprised the prince, who couldn't fathom what she found so funny.

Shalise tried composing herself but to no avail. She continued to snicker and her face reddened with gaiety. "I didn't know you had this sense of adventure in you!" she whispered, doing what she could to make the least amount of noise. "I mean…I can't believe you talked me into doing that! Oh! Can you imagine the trouble I would get in if I'm found?! I can hardly think of it!" At this, she laughed again, leaning against the wall.

Atem tilted his head, shaking it slightly. "You are strange."

She pointed at herself. "Me? I am not the one leading us to tall walls and armed men."

He shrugged. It was true. Looking around, she noticed it was the same garden he had taken her the night of the festival a year ago. Yes, she recognized the fountain, the large sculptors, and all the strange vegetation.

It was never truly silent. Even in the emptiest of environments, silence never existed. One could hear whispers of wind, the dull sound of oblivion, and the spirits of those who had passed. No, indeed that nothing was silent. At that moment, the silence drowned out all its surroundings and beat into the eardrums of the young ones, now blossoming into adolescence. There were many things to be said, but no words to say them. And so, they stared at each other and hoped their eyes told enough of the story to spare their mouths from vain attempts of explanation.

The brave one, the one whose will knew no bound and determination marked as a great strength and weakness walked forward first. He took her hand from her side and led her to the water, where she dipped in fingers in and let the drops fall on her warm face. Now alone, Atem relaxed himself, only occasionally looking around to see if there was anyone nearby. "How is Eshe?" he finally asked.

Shalise regarded him with a sad look. "Physically, she is fine."

"And otherwise?"

Shalise shrugged. "She won't tell me. But I do see a sadness within her. Although, she tells me these great stories that different lovers share with her. She says that men speak much when they are happy."

"What kind of stories?"

"Fantastical ones." Shalise looked up at the moon, brilliant, although not bright enough to illuminate Egypt. Not in the way the sun could. "She told me that there was this one man who had gone downstream, into the lower regions, and ran across the Sea People. Or so he thought. They were pirates, and so they pillaged his ship and took his wife and forced him to watch as she was raped. After they raped her, they slit her throat and threw his children overboard."

Atem grimaced. "That is tragic!"

With a shrug, Shalise faced him. "He became a drunkard and forgot the pain, so it must not all be tragic."

"There's not enough drink in the world for something like that."

"Yet he lives and sails downstream. Eshe then told me about this man who had once worked for a king in the East. The king claimed he was visited by Bacchus, the god of drunkenness and wine, and he treated this effeminate god so well, that everything the king touch turned to gold." Shalise winked at the prince. "But…so did his food. So he went hungry. The man took his gold, sailed to Egypt, and found good company in my friend. We are not supposed to accept gifts, but Eshe sometimes does accept his gold. Do not tell anyone. It is our secret."

Atem laughed, agreeing to keep the dark secret. "Look," he said, pointing at the moon. "I once saw a man visiting the court with skin as white as the moon. His hair was white, his eyes a dull red, and even his cloak bleached. My father said some unknown spirit possessed him, but he treated us respectfully. He even prayed to our stones with us."

"Great prince of Egypt! Have you no honor towards your blood?"

"Of course, but goats do not speak the same language as sheep. I'm merely attempting to make myself understandable to you."

"I believe that is an insult."

"So I am fluent?"

Shalise pushed him, eliciting a small laugh from the boy, or rather, the young man. They spoke for more hours of nothingness like they used to. Shalise told him stories of fish, serpents, and an interesting piece of bread. Atem, in return, told her of life in the palace and his own studies. He took her hand and pointed it towards the stars. "There…that makes a shape," he said. Shalise stared as he moved her fingers in certain directions, showing her the belt of a man, a giant bear, and a ladle.

Shalise giggled. "They are like clouds."

"Yes, but more challenging." Shalise found the shape of a woman bound to a rock, a man shooting an arrow, and woman lying down, and creatures parading about. "Do you want to know why they formed those shapes?"

Shalise looked at him, raising a brow. "I will not hear of your history."

"It is just a story."

She smiled. "Then tell me."

"During the times of the first kingdoms, a young man and girl met each other. They fell in love, but the man was sent to war. There, in the midst of battle, he was killed. When the girl heard the news, she cried for so many days and nights, that the oceans began to overflow onto the land. In desperation, the people grabbed their buckets and threw it towards the sky, which became a reflection of the ocean. In this blue and black sky made of her tears, her dead soldier sent her letters by speckling it with pictures of what he saw in the afterlife. In that way, they were never truly apart."

"Did she ever marry another?"

"She did…and whenever the soldier remembers this, some of the water in the sky falls back down onto the earth."

Shalise leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder while trying to find more shapes in the stars. "Tell me more." And so, he did.

For many more nights, Atem fetched Shalise from the temple, and it had almost become routine for them to greet each other in different places before sneaking into some part of the palace. Sometimes, it would be the section where the Nile flowed, other times the garden. It hardly mattered to them, who simply spoke of sweet nothingness in their time together. Shalise would sometimes try to teach him how to sing, but found him to be as hopeless in it as he always was.

No, he was worse. His deepening voice cracked in strange places, and she simply gave up, which amused him. It wasn't nearly as bad, however, as her attempt to have him dance with her. Now that they were older, Shalise was sure he had grown some coordination. But even worse, he hadn't. It seemed he was clumsier than before. The only things that had grown were his muscles and height. It almost upset her.

He began to tell her of Egypt's magic and foreign affairs, even telling her of the beautiful Helen which thousands of men fought over. Shalise scowled at this. "What sort of pathetic being would surrender the life of thousands for one worthless woman?" Shalise questioned, shaking her head.

Atem shrugged. "When blinded by affection, it's hard to think a woman worthless."

"Surely, you wouldn't do such a thing for the sake of a girl?"

"That's hard to say. Maybe I would fight a war for you."

"Then I would not want you for being such a fool."

Atem chuckled, shaking his head. "I would surrender my own life for yours…but I don't know about the lives of thousands of men, women, and children. I couldn't do that to a country. It would seem so unfair."

He felt her finger on his cheek, and soon a pair of lips. "That is admirable," she muttered. "You still think of fairness. What good is fairness? It only serves as means to weep for the world. It's not worth it in the end."

He looked at her, seeing how much she had grown worn. "What happened to you was unfair…"

She paused, focusing on nothing. "When you are not born with the right title, everything is." Shalise stood from the ground, looking around the garden. He followed suit, smiling as she ran towards one of the bushes. Atem joined Shalise in collecting flowers that she deemed exotic. They ate some of the fruit, the pomegranate in particular, and splashed the water at each other from the fountain. It was the greatest amount of joy he had felt in years. It became even greater when they sat against the edge of the fountains and spoke to each other of hypothetical situations or their dreams.

Atem rose from his seat once more, facing her and holding out his DiaDhank, which he now wore more often along with his Millennium puzzle. "What are you doing?" Shalise asked, staring at the golden disk on his arm.

"Showing you my magic," he replied. It made her uneasy, but as she was now part of Egyptian culture more so than her own, she accepted and waited. In less than a minute, Atem called out to something, and a small glowing occurred. The image of a monster became etched on the device, and a thin light appeared in front of her. In amazement, Shalise stood as well, tempted to touch the rays. From this beam of light, it shaped itself in the form of a small furry creature. Its large eyes wondered about and it jumped up in alarm upon seeing Shalise, who froze in shock. "Kuriboh…this is Shalise."

The gentle Kuriboh moved from behind the prince's leg, eyeing Shalise carefully as she eyed him. Slowly, but surely, he inched closer to the unfamiliar girl, urged by his summoner. "Kuriboh," Shalise repeated, holding out her arms. Shalise didn't quite comprehend how he summoned the creature, but the ball of fur certainly did touch her feminine interests. "It is handsome!" Upon hearing her, the Kuriboh chirped and jumped into her arms, greeting her warm embrace. She laughed as it cooed against her, it's warm fur comforting her in the cold night. "Can you summon others?"

Atem nodded. "Come forth," he whispered, holding out his Diadhank. "Watapon!"

A temple from afar glowed, and a stream of light appeared for him. When the light took shape, a more round, and pink monster appeared, with fluffy antennas and large eyes. Shalise almost squealed upon seeing it. "It is beautiful!" she exclaimed, taking the Watapon into her arms. The Kuriboh chirped, suddenly cold and abandoned. She laughed as the Watapon rubbed gently against her, soothing her face and neck.

"There is something more beautiful yet," Atem whispered, catching her attention.

"A more beautiful creature?"

He nodded and held out his arm once more. Instead of his object glowing, his hand instead took hers and pulled her to the edge of the water. "Look," he instructed, pointing towards the water. Shalise did as he told, but only seeing their reflection. "He is quite magnificent."

Shalise covered her mouth, unable to contain her laughter. "So he is."

"And words fail to describe the one beside him."

"Is that so? I would describe her short, rather plain, and wearing an all too small dress."

"I believe it should be smaller."

"How lecherous of you to say."

"I learn well from my father. I am the prince of Egypt, I have standards to maintain." Shalise shook her head, smiling towards his reflection. Atem sat down beside her, taking her hand and staring at her reflection. "If only I had the magic to turn us into birds…"

Shalise smiled. "If we stay like this forever…that's also fine." With hesitant hands, Shalise cupped Atem's face, admiring his developing handsomeness. It seemed he truly was not the awkward little boy she had known. Yet, he was still the noble and brave one. "I don't think I can do this anymore…"

Atem's breath hitched, afraid. "What do you mean?"

She pressed her lips against his; having forgotten what it was like to kiss him. Now she remembered. It was thrilling, like winning a game. Her arms relaxed against his as he drew her closer to him, holding her tightly against his chest. It seemed her entire body slacked against his warm embrace, but her fingers were drawn to his strengthening arms and soon his neck. They parted for only a moment to catch their breaths before meeting each other once more. Atem couldn't help but run his fingers through her hair, having always been drawn to her long locks.

The forgotten Kuriboh and Watapon shifted uncomfortably as they witnessed the couple, their kiss deepening and becoming more passionate. Very well, it was time for them to be sent back to their tablets. Anytime now. Whenever he said the words, they would go. His lips seemed a bit busy, but all it took was one word, a symbol really, and it was even one flowing sound. Go. It certainly was taking a long time for him to say that one word. Oh my, Kuriboh did believe he just saw the prince's tongue enter the girl's mouth. Now he really wasn't going to say it. Well, awkward moments are necessary for increased attack power, something both Kuriboh and Watapon could use.

If the creatures were human, they would've sighed in absolute relief upon seeing the couple separate and look once again at the monsters. Shalise took a deep breath, squeezing Atem's forearms. "Atem," she whispered, catching his attention. He nodded, ready to listen to whatever she had to say. "Teach me…to summon monsters."

The request took him by twenty kinds of surprises. Even the two creatures stared in disbelief. "Alright."

* * *

**I have nothing to really say. **

**I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all the reviews so far. They mean a lot. **

**LittleCharmers**


End file.
